Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor
by Persei
Summary: NarakuxKagome. Cuando la persona q amas te da la espalda, ¿sabes tú a dónde va ese cariño erróneo?. El destino te da otra oportunidad pero si estás advertida de q será igual, ¿estás dispuesta a intentar encontrar tu felicidad teniéndolo todo en contra?
1. Capítulo I: La crueldad de una mentira

- Hola de nuevo a todos, disculpen mi demora con este capítulo pero tengo una buena razón, verán el viernes 22 de octubre me llegó un mensaje de fan fiction el cual decía que en este fic había violado una regla, que dice que en el fic no se puede interactuar con los demás lectores y por tal motivo el fic sería borrado y mi cuenta sería bloqueada por una semana – dice rápidamente Akeru

- Así es y por eso demoro con la actualización de todos sus fics u.u – dice Kaissa

- Por eso se te dijo que leyeras bien todas las reglas, así no te hubiera pasado todo esto ¬¬ - dice Sesshoumaru

- Ya lo sé no me regañes u.uU – dice Akeru un poco fastidiada

- Pues disculpenla una vez más y si pueden o quieren dejarle reviews para este que fue el primer capi se los agradecerá demasiado – dice Kaissa

- Si creanme que si, no esperaba respuesta tan motivadora de todos ustedes con este nuevo fic se los agradezco – dice Akeru con lagrimas en los ojos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inu Yasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los ocupo como personajes de este fic sin motivo de lucro

........................................................................................................................

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo I: La crueldad de una mentira**

En la época del Sengoku, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en busca de pistas que los pudieran llevar hacia el demonio que les había causado tantos problemas, el ser despiadado y malevolo que les había ocasionado tantas penas y pesares. En especial a un hanyu, ese despreciable demonio le había arrebatado de nuevo la vida de la sacerdotisa que más quería, en la batalla anterior contra Naraku, este por fin pudo lograr desechar ese sentimiento de humano que moraba en su interior matando de una vez por todas a Kikyo.

Desde entonces el hanyu era más distante que de costumbre y sin darse cuenta al aislarse tanto de sus amigos, le provocaba un dolor muy grande a la miko que había estado con el aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

- Inu Yasha – pensaba la miko observandolo detenidamente

De pronto sin decir la mínima palabra, el hanyu se detuvo en seco y se marchó rápidamente hacia atrás

- Inu Yasha espera!! – exclamaba la muchacha

- Señorita Kagome espere!! – dijo el houshi tomandola de un brazo - Será mejor que lo deje solo – le dijo el houshi

- Inu Yasha... - susurró dolida – es un tonto – exclamó la muchacha soltandose del agarre del monje corriendo en dirección contraria a donde el hanyu habia marchado

- Kagome no te alejes!! Espera!! – gritó la exterminadora

- Sango – le dijo el houshi negando con la cabeza – será mejor que los esperemos en la aldea de la Anciana Kaede hasta que regresen

Sango asintió con la cabeza y junto con Kirara y Shippo regresaron apesadumbrados a la aldea a esperar la llegada de sus amigos

- Ese tonto de Inu Yasha no se da cuenta del daño que le está ocasionando a Kagome – dijo el pequeño kitsune

- Si Shippo pero debes entender que para el no fue fácil volver a presenciar la muerte de la Señorita kikyo ante sus ojos – aseguró el houshi

- De todas maneras no es justo lo que se hace consigo mismo, el no tuvo la culpa de nada – afirmó la exterminadora

- Si tienen razón – susurró el pequeño Shippo

- En estos momentos es cuando más rencor le tengo al maldito de Naraku, es un maldito, por su culpa todos hemos estado sufriendo todo esto – dijo Sango con la mirada sombría

- Si pero tengan por seguro que algún día pagará todas las que ha hecho – dijo el houshi más animado

Mientras ellos se encontraban charlando en la aldea, una muchacha de cabellos azabaches se encontraba cerca de la orilla de un río, estaba desbordando montones de lagrimas que salían de su mirar sin control

- Inu Yasha... - susurraba entrecortadamente – por qué aunque siempre tuve presente que seguías queriendo a kikyo decidí quedarme a tu lado? – se preguntaba con rabia – si ya lo recordé, en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era permanecer contigo para apoyarte cuando lo necesitarás – dijo con ironía – pero ahora... ahora que ya no me dejas siquiera acercarme a ti, creo que ya no tiene sentido que me quede aquí por más tiempo – dijo secamente al mismo tiempo que caia de rodillas – quisiera irme ya de aquí, ya no lo soporto más!! – exclamó Kagome derramando más lagrimas

- En realidad es lo que deseas? – dijo una voz familiar entre las sombras de los árboles

- Quién eres tu? – preguntó Kagome temiendo la respuesta

- Kagome no me digas que has olvidado la voz del ser que todos ustedes más desprecian? – preguntó burlesco el tipo

- NARAKU! Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica poniendose rápidamente de pie

- Verás vengo por unos asuntos muy importantes y dime de verdad quieres irte de aquí? – preguntó nuevamente saliendo de entre las sombras, esta vez no estaba cubierto del traje de mandril que solía utilizar siempre, venía con su apariencia humana

- Eso no tengo por qué decírtelo – dijo ella

- Kagome no es para que te alteres de esa manera, además creo que me debes un gracias – dijo el demonio adquiriendo una expresión burlesca

- Yo no te debo nada – exclamó furiosa

- Ah en eso no tienes la razon miko, o dime no te agrado saber que ya no tendrías una rival más por Inu Yasha? – dijo Naraku haciendose el desentendido

- Naraku por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto!! – gritó Kagome aun mas furiosa

- Ay Kagome no sé cuál es el motivo de tu reclamo, siempre deseaste ser la única en el corazón de Inu Yasha o no? – preguntó Naraku – además piensa que la muerte de kikyo no hubiera sucedido si tu no hubieras deseado que así fuera – dijo el astuto demonio

- Qué dices? – preguntó Kagome dudosa

- Asi como lo oyes, tu deseabas que Inu Yasha te correspondiera y sin que te dieras cuenta ese deseo concentró energías malignas, yo solo te ayude un poco a que se cumpliera – dijo Naraku con una sonrisa por ver el impacto de la noticia que acababa de darle a Kagome

- Nooo te equivocas yo jamás desee que Kikyo muriera – dijo Kagome muy triste

- Claro que sí, debes aceptarlo, pero mira quien esta aquí – dijo Naraku señalando con la vista hacia los árboles - Inu Yasha que sorpresa tan grata

- Inu Yasha – volteo a ver rápidamente Kagome

Inu Yasha había escuchado toda la conversación de Kagome con Naraku estaba sin palabras, lo que Naraku había acabado de decir termino con toda su cordura pero lo dudaba, ese monstruo siempre les habia tendido trampas de este tipo como confiar ahora en el

- Eso no es verdad, cierto Kagome? – preguntó el hanyu viendo a la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de el

- Vamos Kagome negale a Inu Yasha que siempre quisite ocupar un lugar en su corazón – sentenció Naraku

- Pero yo jamás desee que Kikyo muriera!! – exclamó la muchacha muy dolida

- Entonces es verdad? – preguntó el hanyu confundido – dime Kagome, lo que Naraku dice es verdad?

- Si lo es!! Pero creeme por favor que yo jamás desee que ella muriera, tú sabes que yo jamás pense eso – dijo la muchacha desesperadamente

- Kagome... Como pudiste? Como pudiste separarme de Kikyo? – dijo el hanyu comenzando a perder el control

- Espera Inu Yasha dejame explicarte – dijo la miko escondiendo la mirada entre sus flequillos

- KAGOME LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!! – exclamó el hanyu furioso desapareciendo entre las sombras

Kagome se quedo ahí sumiendose cada vez más en una tristeza infinita que le embargaba cada partícula de su ser, cada segundo que pasaba era el tiempo en el que su mente se adentraba más y más en la oscuridad que ahora rondaba en su corazón. Naraku estaba muy feliz por todo lo presenciado, su plan estaba resultando al pie de la letra, ahora solo hacía falta dar el último paso y la perla de Shikon por fin sería suya...

**Continuará...........................**

- Como pueden ver Inu Yasha juzgo de muy mala manera a Kagome u.u – dice Akeru viendo de reojo a Inu

- Pero como te atreviste a matar a kikyo? – dice Inu reprochandole

- Ya desde hace tiempo se lo merecia ¬¬ - dice amenazadoramente Kaissa

- Tiene razón además los muertos no deben andar en este mundo, su ciclo ya terminó – continúa Akeru

-Ya veras ¬¬ - advierte Inu Yasha

- Bueno ojalá les haya gustado el capi y les dire que en el próximo capitulo pasará algo que no se imaginan n.n – dice secretamente Akeru

- Si quieren dejar reviews de este primer capítulo aprieten el botoncito morado de abajo que dice go y listo – sugiere Kaissa

- Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica asi sean bombas o tomatazos estoy preparada porque se que este fic es una locura mia u.u – dice un poco triste

Kaissa: n.n U

- Feh! Esta es otra tontería tuya ¬¬ - dice dandole la espalda

- ¬¬XXX Nos despedimos y ojala me dejen muchos reviews y también espero que por este formato no me quiten de nuevo el fic y la cuenta ToT – dice Akeru

Todos: Mata ne!!


	2. Capítulo II: Mi deseo, el olvido

- Bien ahora si les dejo la nueva actualización espero les guste porque esta semana que pasó me bombardearon como no tienen de idea en examenes, imaginense hoy viernes a las tres primeras horas tres examenes seguidos –o- pero pues a las 2.44 de la madrugada aproveche para poder corregirla n.n – dice Akeru sonriente

- Ay Akeru dejame ver lo que pusiste!!! – le reprocha Inu Yasha

- No claro que no además por si no lo sabias la curiosidad mato al gato ¬¬ - le advierte Akeru

- Baka –o– - dice Sesshoumaru

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que pasemos al capi no lo creen? n.nU – dice nerviosamente Kaissa

- Sipi y como ya saben ni Inu ni Co me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de lucro ahora pasemos al capi – dice rápidamente Akeru

........................................................................................................................

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo II: Mi deseo, el olvido**

Una chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, incontables lagrimas salían de su ahora, triste mirada, lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo de ahí y no saber nada más de ese hanyu que... una vez más le había destrozado el corazón. Sin saber cómo, la miko se pusó de pie y en su mente paso la idea de escapar, de salir corriendo, ganas no le faltaban pero había algo que la ataba a seguir en ese lugar, alguien la había tomado del brazo y no la dejaba ir

- SUELTAME!! QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!! QUIERO OLVIDARME DE TODO ESTO!! – gritaba la miko desesperada

- Mirate nada más, tu lo has dado todo por ese estúpido hanyu y ahora te ha abandonado te ha dejado a mi merced – decía burlesco el demonio

- Ya estas feliz no es así? Naraku tus planes han vuelto a dar resultado seguramente estás muy contento verdad? – preguntaba irónicamente la chica

- Dime... realmente deseas olvidarte de ese hanyu que tantas penas te ha hecho sufrir? – le dijo Naraku mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Kagome no sabía que responder, sabía que todo aquello era una trampa de este monstruo pero algo en sus ojos le hacía pensar que estaba siendo sincero, valdría la pena arriesgarse? Valía realmente la pena darle el si para olvidarse de todo lo que la relacionara a Inu Yasha? Y si por ese motivo lastimaba a sus amigos?

- Puedo prometerte que si tu no lo deseas no lastimarás a nadie que no quieras – le dijo Naraku como leyendole el pensamiento

- Demo... Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es verdad? – preguntó con inseguridad

- Con la sencilla razón de que no absorberé tu alma o te incrustaré un fragmento de la perla, sólo absorbere tus recuerdos y de ahí en fuera serás tu misma – le dijo seriamente

- Yo... - decía dudando, algo le decía que lo que Naraku le había dicho era verdad pero y si no lo era?

- Prefieres seguir atormentandote con el recuerdo de Inu Yasha? Acaso quieres recordar las palabras que te acaba de dejar bien claro? Quieres seguir sufriendo dandolo todo por el para que asi de fácil el ni siquiera te de un gracias? – dijo Naraku causando cierto efecto en Kagome

- NO!!! NO QUIERO RECORDARLO MÁS!! NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE EL!! – exclamó enfadada y con lagrimas de coraje en sus ojos, el tenía razón, siempre había soportado todo por estar a su lado y ahora que más necesitaba de su confianza el se la negaba dejandola sola, y no planeaba soportar más todo aquello

- Bien si así es como lo deseas olvidarás todo lo que quieras olvidar – dijo Naraku poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de ella

Kagome sintió que se debilitaba de una manera impresionante, poco a poco caía en un profundo sueño, pudo ver como todas las imágenes que pasó junto a Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara pasaban por su mente, sintió un terrible cansancio no lo pudo soportar más y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Naraku quien le veía satisfactoriamente

- Como te dije Kagome, olvidarías todo lo que quisieras olvidar, ahora estarás a mi disposición – dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios

Naraku desapareció de aquel lugar con Kagome en brazos mientras que Inu Yasha llegaba donde los demás se encontraban, Shippo muy angustiado notó que Kagome no venía con Inu Yasha y que este venía muy enfadado

- Perro!! Donde está Kagome??? – preguntó el pequeño Kitsune

- Ella no vendrá más con nosotros, vayan alistandose saldremos mañana por la mañana – dijo cortante

- Inu Yasha acaso has reñido nuevamente con la señorita Kagome? – preguntó el houshi tranquilamente como suponiendo que todo aquello se arreglaría como siempre

- No hagan más preguntas, esta vez ella no volverá y no quiero que se vuelva a mencionar su nombre mientras yo esté presente – dijo en forma de orden

- No! No me puedes ordenar que deje de hablar de mi amiga!! Ahora dime qué le ha pasado!! – advirtió el pequeño kitsune muy preocupado ya

- Qué fue lo que le has hecho a Kagome ahora? – preguntó Sango enojada

- Por qué siempre quien debe tener la culpa soy yo? – preguntó tratando de autocontrolarse

- Porque Kagome es una buena persona y jamás tendría la culpa de tus problemas perro tonto – dijo el pequeño kitsune indignado

- Pues entonces preguntenle a ella, fue por ella la razón de la muerte de Kikyo!! – exclamó furioso dando media vuelta

- Qué dices? – preguntó desconcertado el houshi

- Eso no es verdad!! Eres un mentiroso!! Kagome no sería capaz de eso – dijo Shippo ocultandose en los brazos del monje

- Pues si no me creen pueden irse mucho al... - no termino la frase pues la exterminadora lo había silenciado con una bofetada

- Inu Yasha perdoname pero esta vez te has excedido no puedo creer que tu maldita estupidez te haya cegado – dijo la exterminadora tomando su mano que se encontraba un poco adolorida

- Sango... - susurraron el monje y shippo a la vez

- Kagome nunca fue la culpable de la muerte de Kikyo, tú mismo lo viste, las dos veces que ella murió fueron a manos de Naraku o dime acaso viste como fue que Kagome destruyo a Kikyo con sus manos o con alguno de sus poderes? – dijo la exterminadora suavemente – No se que fue lo que te dijeran pero si le dijiste a Kagome algo que la inculpará más vale que te vayas preparando para afrontar las consecuencias de las cosas que dices – finalizó tomando su boomerang y caminando hacia delante

- Ella tiene razón Inu Yasha por lo pronto no tenemos ningun inconveniente de seguir viajando contigo pero quiero que te quede bien claro que no habrá lugar para arrepentimientos – dijo Miroku siguiendo a Sango

Shippo ni siquiera miró al hanyu incluso Kirara pasó con indiferencia hacia el. Esto lo molestó aun más

- Arrepentirme? Yo no tengo de que arrepentirme, ella fue quien lo provocó todo pero... creo que no debí dejarla con Naraku... Feh! Si la mata creo que sería lo mejor – pensaba duramente Inu Yasha

Habían pasado ya tres días desde entonces y en un lugar no muy alejado, una chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba abriendo lentamente sus ojos castaños, estaba confundida no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí y lo peor era que no recordaba ni su nombre ni de dónde venía

- Quién soy? – se preguntaba en voz alta

- Veo que ya has despertado – dijo una voz junto a ella

- Quién eres tu? – le preguntó tranquilamente

- Kagome no me recuerdas? – dijo en susurro

- Que tengo que recordar? – le preguntó una vez más

- Es normal que te encuentres de esta manera – dijo suavemente – pero no te preocupes, ese hanyu no volverá a lastimarte mientras te encuentres a mi lado – le dijo rodeandole protectoramente con sus brazos

Kagome se sonrojó notablemente, estar de esa manera con un desconocido era sin duda desconcertante pero había algo en el que le aseguraba que podía encontrarse segura

- Quién eres tú? – le preguntó mirandolo a los ojos

- Mi nombre es Naraku – le dijo en susurro

- Naraku... qué fue lo que me sucedió? Por qué no recuerdo nada ni siquiera a ti – dijo desesperada

- Tranquilizate – le dijo – será mejor que salgamos este no es un buen lugar para hablar – dijo Naraku sonriendole

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaban lentamente hacia el exterior de aquel lugar, por lo que pudo ver Kagome, ese lugar sin duda era un palacio y aunque estaba un poco oscuro era notablemente sospechoso que ningún sirviente se encontrará ahí

- Todos murieron en la última batalla contra los demonios de la región – afirmó

- Contra los demonios? – preguntó con temor

- Si, yo soy el hijo del que fuese alguna vez el terrateniente de esta región pero aquel día los únicos que pudimos sobrevivir fuímos tu y yo Kagome – le dijo melancólicamente

- Lamento no poder recordarlo – dijo ella triste

- No... todo a su tiempo – le aseguró

Protno se encontraron en el exterior del palacio, poseía unos jardines hermosos, no pareciera que una guerra se hubiera desatado en tal lugar, el clima era sin duda tranquilizador, Naraku se sento bajo un árbo de frondoso follaje, Kagome se sento junto a el y así dio inicio su conversación

- Verás Kagome, sé que no lo recuerdas muy bien pero hace tres días exactamente tuvimos una batalla contra algunos monstruos – comenzó a decir Naraku

- Pero qué buscaban? – preguntó inquieta

- Esto es lo que buscaban – dijo Naraku enseñandole el gran fragmento de la perla que poseía – esta es la perla de Shikkon y todos los monstruos andan en su búsqueda, verás hace algún tiempo hubo un incidente, esta joya se rompió en múltiples fragmentos, yo pude reunir a la mayoría pero... un hanyu y otros humanos se interpusieron en mi búsqueda, ellos me odian pues piensan que yo soy un ser maligno que quiere el poder absoluto de la perla

- Pero por qué piensan eso? – preguntó preocupada

- Pues verás ese hanyu de nombre Inu Yasha les hizo creer a esos humanos que yo había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias, el le dijo a una exterminadora que yo había le había tendido una trampa a su familia para que su hermano menor los matara a todos y le hizo creer a un monje que yo era el causante de la maldición en su mano derecha – dijo haciendo una breve pausa – todo eso lo dijo para asi obtener la perla y transformarse en un youkai que le ocasionara destrucción a todos los seres vivientes

- Naraku... - dijo la chica mirandolo

- En esa batalla, Inu Yasha y sus amigos se involucraron, el aprovecho la situación para tomarte como rehén y así yo le pudiera entregar la perla – dijo con rencor en sus palabras – justo cuando yo se la iba a dar, una sacerdotisa me ayudó pero Inu Yasha te lanzó muy fuerte hacia un monte y cuando caíste te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza y desde entonces has permanecido dormida – dijo sonriendole

- Pero qué sucedió con ese hanyu y con los demás? – preguntó nuevamente

- Desgraciadamente la sacerdotisa murió y ese hanyu escapó con vida junto con sus amigos pero con nosotros fue distinto, pudimos sobrevivir gracias al campo de protección que cree con la ayuda de la perla pero fue demasiado tarde para mis sirvientes – dijo apesadumbrado

- Ya veo... pero por qué te aferraste tanto en protegerme?

- Pues por qué mas va a ser? Porque eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo mirandola a los ojos

Kagome cruzó su mirada con la de Naraku y notó lo atractivo que este era aunque sus ojos guardaban un secreto, se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la sonrisa que este le dirigía

- Por qué siento como mi cara está ardiendo? Acaso yo sentía algo por este joven? – se preguntaba en pensamientos

- Kagome qué te sucede? – le preguntó Naraku sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Ehh? Nada no me sucede nada n.nU pero tú... - Kagome fijó su vista en el brazo izquierdo de este, tenía una herida profunda y se sintió preocupada por el – estás herido

- No es nada, sólo me raspé un poco – le dijo tratando de calmarla

- No, si es grave mira es muy profunda, iré a buscar plantas medicinales creo que recuerdo un poco sobre eso – dijo dudosa

- No sería conveniente que fueras tu sola, Inu Yasha puede seguir rondando por estos lugares y si te ve desprotegida podría matarte – dijo preocupado

- No te preocupes no me alejaré demasiado además tendré mucho cuidado, regresaré más tarde – dijo la miko alejandose con una sonrisa

Naraku observo como Kagome se perdía en el horizonte, pudo comprobar que el combinar sus energías malignas con la escencia de ella estaba dando resultado, Kagome no se había percatado de su origen y eso sin duda le favorecía

- De verdad no recuerda nada, cierto Naraku? – preguntó la voz de una mujer desde el interior del palacio

- Así es Kagura, su deseo de olvidarse de todo lo que le causaba sufrimiento fue lo que la hizo olvidar completamente sus sentimientos hacia Inu Yasha y sus amigos – dijo maliciosamente

- Pero Naraku le acabas de decir que era tu mejor amiga – dijo una voz inexpresiva

- Kanna esto es lo más conveniente, así ella no desconfiara de mi

- Pero qué piensas decirle acerca de nosotras? – preguntó Kagura

- Por supuesto que también tendré que desvanecer sus energías malignas con la presencia de ella pero tendrán que mantenerse ocultas – les advirtió Naraku

- Naraku... Inu Yasha se acerca – dijo Kanna

- Bien pongamos a prueba mis poderes sobre Kagome, qué sucedera cuando se topen frente a frente? – se preguntaba impaciente

En un campo no muy alejado de ellos, Kagome se encontraba observando cada una de las plantas que ahí crecían, sin duda ella había sido un tipo de curandera o sacerdotisa porque podía conocer a la perfección todas las plantas que ahí se encontraban, pronto encontro la que buscaba pero una presencia sobrenatural se acercaba a donde ella estaba

- Qué es esto? Por qué me siento tan temerosa de esta presencia? Quién es? – se preguntaba Kagome

A lo lejos se podía distinguir un cuarteto de seres que se dirigían hacia aquellos dominios hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo en seco

- Este olor es de... Kagome está aquí – exclamó un poco molesto

- Cómo dices? Se suponía que la señorita Kagome se había marchado a su época – dijo el houshi preocupado

- Pues creo que no fue así – dijo Sango animada por volver a ver a su amiga

- Feh! Esta vez la llevare yo mismo a su época – dijo Inu Yasha marchando rápidamente en busca de Kagome

- Inu Yasha espera no hagas una tontería!!! – exclamaron todos al unísono tratando de detenerlo

Inu Yasha se dirigió rápidamente a dónde el aroma de Kagome provenía. Pronto se encontro con la silueta de una jovencita que estaba desconcertada de lo que sus ojos veían

- Niña tonta te dije que te largarás de aquí!! – exclamó enojado

- Tú... tú eres Inu Yasha? – preguntó un poco intimidada

- Eh?

- Inu Yasha espera no hagas una tontería!! – dijo el houshi

- Kagome estas bien? – preguntó la exterminadora

- Kagome!! – exclamó el zorrito feliz

- Ustedes acompañan a Inu Yasha? – preguntó con temor

- Kagome... qué te sucede? – preguntó desconcertado el hanyu

- Naraku... si estuvieras aquí.... – decía en susurro la miko

- Por qué nombras a ese estúpido de Naraku? Que fue lo que te hizo? – preguntó con enfado acercandose más y más a la miko que solo le veía con miedo

- Kagome... - susurraron todos muy confundidos

- Kagome ven – dijo una voz desde algunos metros de distancia

- Naraku!! – exclamó feliz alejandose de Inu Yasha para poder llegar con el

- Maldito que le has hecho? – preguntó el hanyu más enojado

- Y tu lo preguntas? Fue tu culpa que ella no recuerde nada – dijo mientras que Kagome se colocaba tras de el como si fuera una niña pequeña escapandose de un regaño

- Naraku el es Inu Yasha verdad? – preguntó con miedo

- Si Kagome, el es el culpable de todo lo que te sucedió – dijo con rencor en sus palabras

Kagome no decía nada, sólo se sentía con temor hacia Inu Yasha, por como le había hablado se notaba que era agresivo pero ahora temía por la vida de Naraku, si era verdad que Inu Yasha era un hanyu, Naraku no podría hacer nada contra los poderes de este y su desventaja era mayor con los demás acompañantes de ese hanyu. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía corresponderle las atenciones que había tenido hacia ella y qué mejor manera que protegerlo como el lo hizo con ella. Todos los demás miraban confundidos la escena, Kagome al parecer no recordaba nada y ahora se refugiaba nada menos que detrás de Naraku, qué le había pasado?....

**Continuará..........**

- Como te atreves? Que no ves que Naraku puede matarla? – le reprocha nuevamente Inu

- Calla Inu Yasha que yo no tuve la culpa de que ella aceptará la propuesta de Naraku ¬¬ aunque miren que buen actor salió siendo Naraku o.ó – dice Akeru frunciendo el ceño

- Tiene razón, tú fuiste quien le obligo a Kagome hacer eso u.u – dice Kaissa suspirando

- Si pero yo no sabía que sucedería esto ¬¬XX – replica Inu

- Eres un baka si no sabes las consecuencias de tus palabras mejor cierra la boca –o– - dice sabiamente Sesshy

Inu Yasha: ¬¬XX

- Mejor responderé a los reviews que me dejaron antes de que el fic fuera borrado u.u – dice Akeru

**Sayo Yukishiro:** ::.Sonrojada.:: No es para tanto creeme que no escribo tan bien como piensas y que bueno que te gustará mucho el comienzo de este fic pero ya ves me lo borraron y tuve que empezar desde cero ¬¬, ojalá te haya gustado el capi y a mi también me gusta mucho el drama ñ.ñ

**Kaissa:** Amiga gracias por ayudarme cuando no sabía como seguirle la historia n.n te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me das en serio que haría yo sin ti? Llorar y llorar ToT, jeje basta de tristezas ojalá te haya gustado el capi k me ayudaste a crear y lean su fic porque también esta muy bueno y va en la mejor parte n.n

**Bunny Saito:** En serio? Yo no sabía de la existencia de ese capítulo si no es porque me dices o.o te lo juro que no sabía pero bueno en cuanto a mi nick quien sabe a lo mejor y este no será el que decía pero a lo mejor si, el caso es que no te lo diré y sips me adelante un poquito porque pensé que no les gustaría pero vi que si, ojala te haya gustado el capi y de verdad también lamento mucho que te hayan cancelado al igual que a mí la cuenta aunque quien sabe por qué hacen todo esto pero bueno gracias por el review

**Natsumi-san:** Amiga gracias por el apoyo!! Y a Naraku n.nU no lo juzgues tan feo sus motivos debe tener para ser tan malo no lo crees? Y no te preocupes a veces en discusiones podemos ser bastante semejantes jejeje que bueno es saber que te gustara que pusiera un nuevo fic pero como ya ves me lo borraron ¬¬. En fin gracias por el review y ojala te siga gustando el fic

**Kmlta:** Perdón por la demora pero como ya explique me borraron el fic y me cancelaron la cuenta por una semana ¬¬ pero aquí esta el nuevo capi y creo que si el anterior te dio pena este te va a dar coraje pero ojala que te haya gustado n.nU

**Kagomeanti-kikyo:** Pues ya ves ahora Naraku le ha robado los recuerdos Kagome y ella le tiene miedo a Inu Yasha pero se siente protegida con Naraku... me pasé un poquito con Inu y no creas que tengo algo en su contra pero es que hace tiempo que debía darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos si seguía asi y con Kikyo lo repito, sin comentarios me descontroló cuando hablan de ella porque a mí tampoco me cae bien, gracias por el review y ojala te siga gustando el fic

**Naru-coral:** Te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me das con este nuevo fic pero ya ves que algo interrumpio mis actualizaciones ¬¬, en fin espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado porque creeme que de verdad es algo difícil hacer que Kagome no recuerde a Inu Yasha y que este no me este interrumpiendo con sus acciones cada vez que me pongo a escribir y en cuanto a la idea de Sesshy/Kag creo que a el no le va a agradar que este fic tmb le ponga pareja u.uU, por esa razón queda descartada tal posibilidad espero que aun asi lo sigas leyendo

**Chiidark2:** n.nU, si tienes razón pobre Kagome siempre tolera los insultos de este tonto ¬¬ pero ya ves, el amor ciega u.u y a Kikyo jejeje sin comentarios yo me salgo de control cuando la mencionan, no creas que estoy a favor pero trato de comprenderla porque se aferra a la idea de no estar muerta ¬¬ de todas maneras gracias por el review y ojala te haya gustado el capi

- Si me falto alguien más les pido mil disculpas pero de estos son los únicos de los que me acuerdo y de verdad que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero ya saben mis razones, pero en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando n.n – dice Akeru alegre

- Nos veremos pronto – dice Kaissa

- Y quisiera pedirles que leyeran mi otro fic, creanme que necesito mucho apoyo plis!!! – dice Akeru de rodillas

Todos: n.nU Mata ne!


	3. Capítulo III: El beso que cambió mis ide...

- Hello everybody!! – dice Akeru entrando muy feliz

- Hola – dice Inu Yasha

- Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo trayendoles otra actualización que quizás les parezca rara y que tal vez no les guste pero de veras que me esforcé y que creen? Ya tengo más tiempo disponible para hacer este fic puesto que ya terminé con el otro YoY jejeje pero habrá secuela aunque tardará un poco, pero mejor pasemos a la actualización y más abajo los veo para dar explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Inu y Co no pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y solo los utilizo como personajes de este fic sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo III: El beso que cambió mis ideas**

La chica de cabellos azabaches miraba con cierto temor a los seres que se encontraban frente a ella, en especial a ese hanyu de apariencia tan rebelde. Naraku le había dicho que ese ser estuvo a punto de matarla, y también le había dicho el motivo por el cual ambos fueron lus únicos sobrevivientes en medio de todo el desastre en la aldea... ese ser llamado Inu Yasha ya era detestable para ella pero esos ojos ambarinos le provocaban cierto temor que alejaba todos sus pensamientos de vengana al verlos, sea como fuera si ese hanyu se atrevía a tocar a Naraku ella no se tentaría el corazón, ahora el era lo más preciado que podía tener

- Naraku maldito no intentes confundirla y dile la verdad!! – exigió el hanyu

- Decirle la verdad? Inu Yasha ya se lo he dicho todo, y ella accedió a estar conmigo – afirmó Naraku

- Kagome, eso es verdad? – preguntó la exterminadora dirigiendose a ella

- Si, sé que tu Inu Yasha me heriste y también intentaste matar a Naraku junto con tus amigos y todo por la joya de las cuatro almas, y todo eso lo haces para poder convertirse en un youkai verdadero, incluso mataste a una sacerdotisa! – le reclamó Kagome

- A una sacerdotisa? – preguntó el hanyu desconcertado

- Inu Yasha al parecer la señorita Kagome lo recuerda todo y ha decidido pasar al lado de Naraku – dijo el houshi tomando en cuenta cada una de las palabras de la miko

- Excelencia eso no puede ser, además mencionó que Inu Yasha había matado a una sacerdotisa – dijo Sango aferrandose a la idea de que su amiga no estaba bien

- Si Sango, recuerda que esa sacerdotisa se refiere a Tsubaki – dijo tranquilamente el houshi

- Pero Miroku no puede ser que Kagome se haya pasado así como así al bando de Naraku – dijo el kitsune

- Maldito seas Naraku! Que les has hecho a su memoria – exclamó enfadado el hanyu

- Que cinismo el tuyo – intervino Kagome – Tu fuiste quien provoco que olvidara todo y a todos, me arrebataste lo único que tenía en este mundo y por poco y me arrebatas la vida del ser que más quiero – dijo haciendole frente – No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has hecho vengas y exijas la perla junto con preguntas de las cuales ya sabes las respuestas – dijo firmemente

- Pero Kagome... - le dijo la exterminadora – no sabes lo que este sujeto te...

- Su nombre es Naraku y sé que el fue el ser que me salvo, que me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, no debo ni quiero saber nada más – dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a la exterminadora

- Naraku me las pagarás! – dijo desenfundando a Colmillo de Acero que se tornaba roja como la sangre – Viento Cortante!!

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naraku, quien utilizando el poder de la perla creo un campo de energía, pero había algo extraño en ese campo... no se percibía maldad alguna sólo un sentimiento puro y casi contagioso, el del amor, pero aquel campo no podía ser producto de Naraku, el era un demonio, entonces quien habia sido?

- Kagome qué haces!!! – preguntó Naraku desde adentro

- Dandote las gracias – dijo guiñandole un ojo

- Kagome no lo hagas – intervino el hanyu

- Acercate más y este campo explotará matandote a ti y a tus amigos – dijo en tono amenazante

- Kagome... -

- Inu Yasha sólo puedo decir esto, no me importa cómo fue, ni me importa por qué, sólo quiero decirte que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Naraku y tampoco voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo conmigo así que vete cuidando porque si llego a ver que intentas matarlo de nuevo a causa de tus ambiciones, seré capaz de acabar con tu miserable vida, tenlo siempre muy presente – dijo Kagome alejandose del lugar junto con Naraku

En el lugar donde poco antes de marcharse Kagome habia dicho tales palabras, su antiguo grupo de amigos junto con Inu Yasha estaban totalmente consternados, Kagome jamás les había hablado así y mucho menos se había dirigido a Inu Yasha con aquellas palabras tan frías y a la vez con rencor en ellas

- Buuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!! Kagome!!!! – comenzó a llorar el pequeño Shippo

- Calma Shippo – dijo la exterminadora tomandolo en brazos mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus castaños ojos

- Pero Sango, Kagome no nos recuerda!! Buuuuuaaaaa!!! Se fue con Naraku e incluso lo protegió!! Kagome es mala!!! Buuuuuaaaaa – comenzó a decir entre sollozos

- No digas eso Shippo, lo que sucede es que Kagome está confundida – dijo Sango apretando contra si al pequeño Shippo

- Buuuuaaa!!! Pero no podemos hacer nada, se fue con Naraku!! – seguía sollozando el pequeño

- Ya basta de necedades Shippo, vamos a recuperar a Kagome aunque sea lo último que haga – dijo el hanyu volviendo a Colmillo de Acero a la normalidad

- Inu Yasha tu has visto muy bien cómo fue que la señorita Kagome protegió con sus energías de sacerdotisa a Naraku, además al parecer Naraku no le dijo tantas mentiras como las habíamos pensado, ella sabe muy bien que la heriste y no dudo en echartelo en cara, quizás la señorita Kagome después de todo no nos quiera recordar – dijo el houshi mirando fijamente al hanyu

- Feh! No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que Naraku le borró la memoria y si es así no voy a dejar que siga a su lado – dijo el hanyu apretando los dientes

- Inu Yasha no has pensado en la posibilidad de que la señorita Kagome perdió la memoria a manos de Naraku porque así lo deseo? – preguntó firmemente el houshi

- Qué dices? – preguntó desconcertado

- Excelencia eso no puede ser, además ella le tiene el mismo odio a Naraku al igual que todos nosotros – dijo la exterminadora negandose ante aquella pregunta

- Sólo piénsenlo, la señorita Kagome jamás ha cedido ante los poderes de nuestros enemigos, con Tsubaki se resisitió a acabar contigo Inu Yasha, incluso cuando Kanna trató de acabar con sus almas, ella jamás cedió, sería ilógico pensar que Naraku la hubiese derrotado tan fácilmente – dijo el houshi mirando al cielo

- En pocas palabras Miroku, qué tratas de decirme? – preguntó el hanyu mirandolo penetrantemente

- Inu Yasha... no quisiera pensarlo así pero es lo único que se me viene a la mente, lo que fuera que le hayas dicho a la señorita Kagome influyo en esto, seguramente el demonio Naraku le propusó un trato, ella aceptó pensando que tal vez lo mejor para ella sería olvidar – dijo el houshi devolviendole la mirada a Inu Yasha

- Eso es imposible, Kagome jamás aceptaría un trato con ese demonio, de seguro Naraku la controla con algo – decía Inu Yasha resistiendose a pensar lo contrario

- Inu Yasha, la mirada de la señorita Kagome no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, al ver a Naraku, no quisiera decirtelo pero...

- Lo vio de la misma manera en que siempre te ha visto a ti – intervino Sango

- Así es y sobre todo su valentía y forma de protegerlo, no sería normal que ella se comportara de esa manera estando bajo el poder de Naraku – dijo el houshi

- Me quieren decir que Naraku le ofreció quitarle sus recuerdos y ella accedió? – dijo el hanyu apretando los puños

- No quisiera decirtelo de tal manera pero... lo más probable es que así fuera – dijo el houshi apartando la mirada

- Noo!! perro tonto qué fue lo que le dijiste a Kagome antes de que todo esto sucediera – dijo el pequeño Shippo bañado aun en lagrimas pero aun así exigiendo respuestas

- Yo... yo sólo le dije que se fuera, eso fue todo – mintió el hanyu bajando la mirada

- Presiento que no nos estás diciendo toda la verdad Inu Yasha, debes tener presente que si tienes planeado recuperar a la señorita Kagome debes decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad – dijo el houshi observando los gestos de su amigo

- Antes que nada dime una cosa Miroku, hace unos momentos tu y Sango me han dicho que cuando Kagome vio a Naraku su mirada se tornó de la misma manera en que me veía a mí... con eso se referían a que Kagome siente algo por Naraku? – preguntó el hanyu temiendo la respuesta

- Inu Yasha no hagamos suposiciones además...

- Dime la verdad Miroku – exigió el hanyu

- Inu Yasha la forma en que lo miró fue extraña, quizás le tenga cierto cariño después de todo no sabemos qué cosas fueron las que Naraku le dijo a Kagome después de quitarle la memoria – dijo el houshi tratando de tranquilizar al houshi

- Ahora dinos qué fue lo que le dijiste a Kagome perro tonto! – exclamó Shippo entre enfadado y triste

- Shippo no estoy con la suficiente paciencia para aguantar tus necedades así que cierra el pico o lo cerraré con mi puño quedó claro? – dijo el hanyu molesto obteniendo como respuesta a shippo asintiendo con frustración de ser pequeño y no poder hacerle nada

- Bien lo que sucedió fue que... - comenzó a relatar el hanyu

Mientras todo aquello acontecía, en un castillo no muy lejos de ahí, Kagome y Naraku estaban entrando en una de las habitaciones, Kagome estaba terriblemente indignada ante la reacción de aquel hanyu, cómo se atrevía a amenazar de manera tan altanera a ella y sobre todo a Naraku, su señor. Naraku la miraba extrañado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que hubiese sido tanto el deseo de Kagome de olvidar a Inu Yasha que incluso le había ayudado con aquel conjuro, y ahora ni se inmutaba siquiera al verlo, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que llegara a tanto su poder al querer proteger algo, sin duda era la reencarnación de Kikyo y por ello le sería de gran ayuda

- Naraku te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kagome preocupada

- Eh? Si Kagome no te preocupes estoy bien... gracias a ti – dijo Naraku mirandola fijamente

- Ehh?? Ah no fue nada – dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente

- No tenías por que arriesgarte tanto – dijo Naraku (N/A: Ni el mismo se la cree U¬¬)

- Claro que si, tu me protegiste y me ayudaste, era mi turno de corresponderte – dijo Kagome

- Pero aun así ese hanyu pudo haberte hecho daño – dijo Naraku alzando la voz

- Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? – preguntó la miko alzando más su voz

- Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante? – preguntó con enfado

- Jajaja – rió divertida – qué lindo te ves enojado – dijo Kagome causando cierta sensación dentro de Naraku

- No le veo la diversión – dijo apesadumbrado intentando esconder lo que pasaba por su interior

- No? Pues yo si, ven vayamos a sentarnos – dijo Kagome tomandolo de la mano para llevarlo al comedor, Naraku notó con cierto desprecio la calidez que emanaba del agarre de la miko, pronto llegaron y el tomó asiento – Dime qué quieres para comer? – preguntó animadamente

- Lo que tu quieras – dijo fríamente

- mmm.... Ya sé, haré curry con arroz – dijo comenzando a sacar las cosas que aun permanecían dentro de las alacenas – Naraku hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo seriamente la miko sin dejar de tener cuidado en lo que hacía

- Dime – dijo Naraku observando la extraña manera en que Kagome se movía de un lado a otro

- Cómo fue que nos conocimos – dijo sorprendiendo a Naraku, realmente no tenía una respuesta para aquello y la forma en que Kagome lo miraba... de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse... incómodo?

- Kagome... - ante el silencio de Naraku, Kagome suspiro largamente

- Naraku lo sé todo... - dijo la chica haciendo que Naraku se sorprendiera aún más

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin darle la importancia que debía

- Sé que tu no me has dicho la verdad del todo, pero también se que si tu me borraste la memoria fue porque yo así lo deseé – dijo la miko sin ver siquiera a Naraku – Naraku, antes de que te pidiera que me borraras la memoria... - hizo una pausa – tu y yo éramos enemigos a muerte

- Cuando recordaste todo esto? – preguntó con inseguridad

- Desde el momento en que desperte – dijo la miko

- Siendo así estoy seguro de que querrás alejarte de mí o matarme cierto? – dijo con cierta ironía en sus palabras

- Qué aún no lo ves? – preguntó dejando a Naraku extrañado

- Ver qué? – preguntó con indiferencia

- Si me hubiera querido alejar de ti lo hubiera hecho desde que volví a ver a Inu Yasha y los demás pero aun así me quedé contigo – dijo la miko volteando a verlo con una mirada enternecedora

- Yo jamás pedí que te quedarás – dijo fríamente

- Eso lo sé perfectamente pero... algo dentro de mí me dice que soy yo la que necesita quedarse a tu lado – dijo causando cierto efecto en Naraku que disimulaba su sorpresa – Dejame decirte que aunque no hayas podido borrar ciertas cosas, para mí el odio o rencor que te tuviera en un pasado ha desaparecido y sabes por qué? Porque te he tomado un gran cariño, no me importa si eres el demonio más malvado del lugar ni tampoco me importan los errores que cometieras en un pasado, y algo en mi interior me dice que tu no me eres indiferente... - ahora si que Kagome había dado en el blanco, Naraku volteo a verla, como podía osar a decir semejantes tonterías, su parte humana ya había muerto pero cómo podía ser que pudiera sentir algo que no fuera desprecio u odio

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, observando cada detalle en las facciones del demonio, pensó que quizás se arriesgaba demasiado al decirle tales cosas pero a la larga valdría la pena, después de todo, ella lo sabía, pudo olvidar las cosas que más le dolían pero no pudo olvidar a Naraku, y no era porque lo amara ni porque lo odiara, había algo más que le hizo recordarlo, un sentimiento de nostalgia, pensaba que Naraku siempre había estado solo, tenía a sus extensiones, si era cierto pero estas estaban con él sólo por deber, Naraku jamás había sentido algo que no fuera odio y eso le causaba bastante tristeza, pero nunca lástima ni compasión, eso si que no y a como de lugar, tenía que ayudarlo, el por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía pero sólo tenía una cosa bien presente, algo le decía que debía quedarse con el y no dejarlo nuevamente solo además había cierto... cariño?

Naraku pudo notar que Kagome lo seguía mirando, se fue adentrando más y más en los ojos de la muchacha, no encontró confusión alguna... acaso estaba siendo sincera? Y si así era a el que le importaba, después de todo lo único que le interesaba era reunir la perla en su totalidad pero comenzó a recordar aquello que latía en el fondo de su interior, algo latía con fuerza al ver la sonrisa de ella, no, no era momento para juegos en su mente, algo pasaba ahí y sin duda era algo que el no quería... cómo era posible? Se suponía que había hecho a un lado su parte humana al acabar con Kikyo, entonces porque algo dentro de el lo traicionaba, por que de pronto había comenzado a... sentir, pronto sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por una calidez que el despreciaba pero que sin duda le agradaba

- Escucha te ayudaré y sabes por qué? Porque siempre te estaré agradecida me oyes? Siempre – dijo la miko que lo había abrazado – No te dejaré solo – susurró mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Naraku

- Cómo es posible que aun habiendo sido mi enemiga y teniendolo presente ella se haya atrevido a... a hacer esto... jamás comprenderé las tonterías que cometen los humanos pero... sin duda esto facilitará mis planes... - pensaba el demonio pero algo en el fondo de su ser parecía ver las cosas de otro modo... sólo que era silencioso con lo que pensaba...

Había algo increíble en aquellos dos, era imposible creer que alguien tan de tal pureza como Kagome pudiera seguir al lado de un demonio malvado y despiadado pero... jamás habían pensado en la posibilidad de que esto era lo que los complementaba?...

**Continuará..............**

* * *

- Jejeje me van a querer matar cierto? n.nU 

- QUE SE TE HA METIDO EN LA CABEZA NIÑA!! QUE NO VES QUE NARAKU SOLO SE BURLA DE ELLA!!! – le reclama Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha una cosa... NO ME GRITES!!!! – exclama enojada – Esta bien que te alteres pero pues así es el fic, yo ya les había advertido que esto iba a ser una locura que se me ocurrió un día de repente, pero mejor pasemos a los agradecimientos

**Chiidark:** Lamento dejarte en tal suspenso pero creo que con este te dejé peor ne? Si ya ves, ahora si a Inu ya le dio mala espina todo esto y más con lo que Sango y Miroku le dijeron. Que bien que te agradara la idea de que Kagome se fuera con Naraku, pero como ves le ha hecho una confesión, pero al parecer Naraku sólo juega con ella aunque... mejor no adelanto nada, muchas gracias por el review y ojalá te siga gustando el fic n.n

**Bunny Saito:** Pues te doy la sorpresa de que al menos si recuerda que le accedio a que Naraku le borrara la memoria y también recuerda que eran enemigos pero aun asi le dice que todo aquel rencor lo ha olvidado y que aun asi lo ayudara... creo que lo que dijiste se hará realidad tarde o temprano... si planea ayudar a Naraku tendrá que enfrentarse contra sus amigos pero quien sabe, ya ves que en este fic las sorpresas son las que sobran, gracias por el review y ojala sigas leyendo el fic n.n

**Naru-coral:** Jajaja si soy muy mala con Inu pero es que de veras que se lo merecía desde hace tiempo ¬¬ y pues como ves cuando Inu Yasha se entere de lo que Kagome le ha dicho a Naraku... no que horror será el fin del mundo, de verdad que esto que sucede entre naru y kagome es algo difícil de creer pero Naraku al parecer no le es del todo indiferente aunque quien sabe, puede estar planeando algo al igual que kagome pero quien sabe, gracias por el review y gracias por leer el fic

**Kagome-anti-kikyo:** Pues ya has visto la reacción de Inu Yasha, ahora si le pesa ¬¬, siempre es lo mismo, empieza a pensar las cosas cuando ve que pierde lo que más quiere pero así es el y no hay forma en que pueda cambiar, si tienes razón, a ver que se pondrá a pensar cuando este solito, a quien debió proteger y por que, solito se dará cuenta u.ú, pero cómo vez la actitud de Kagome con Naraku?? Extraña cierto? pero bueno muchisimas gracias por el review y cuando se acaben mis examenes prometo leerte, un besote chau!!

**Asami:** Hey friend!! Pues la pareja ejem... sólo puedo decirte que será un triángulo amoroso, yo creo que con eso ya te has dado cuenta ne? Por ahora ya ves, Kagome se quedo con Naraku y pronto llegará Inu, qué pasará entre ellos la verdad aun no lo sé, y si Kagome se quedará con Inu pues... eso está por verse, tal vez si tal vez no ñ.ñ lamento dejarte con la duda pero eso lo verás al final, espero que aun asi sigas leyendo el fic y de verdad te agradezco mucho la opinión que tienes acerca de lo que escribo y lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes la actualización, gracias por tu apoyo

**Natsumi-san:** Ves a lo que me refiero? Es muy bueno fingiendo o.ó de dónde lo habrá sacado? Pues quien sabe y ese Inu créeme que aunque se escuche cruel le voy a hacer probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate muajaja ambas somos malas no lo dudes ;), jejeje pero bueno aquí te traje la actualización y esperaré con ansias tu comentario n.n

**Hana Dawn:** Hola!! Jejeje te he salvado la vida aquí está la actualización jajaja no te creas no es cierto, pues muchas gracias por el review y espero que el fic te siga gustando, prometo no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, ciao!! n.n

**Verito.S:** Vaya en serio se te ocurrió algo parecido? O.o uno no sabe con lo que se encuentra XD, me gustaría leerlo un día, vaya, si eso no siempre se sacrifica por sus amigos pero bueno, ojalá te guste este capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo ne? Bye

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** Si ToT me lo borraron jejeje pero aquí estoy de nuevo, pues ya ves que si había recordado, no todo en absoluto pero al menos tenía presente que Naraku era su enemigo y aun asi no le importo con tal de seguir con el... y hasta le va a ayudar, sólo a mí se me ocurren estas cosas U¬¬ , créeme que la intriga seguirá y retomará mayor fuerza en el capitulo que viene, espero no haber arruinado la idea que tenías acerca de cómo sería este capi, espero con ansias tu review

**Yelitza:** Claro!! Inu Yasha sufrirá y mucho a partir del siguiente capítulo muajajaja (que exagerada U¬¬), pero en fin que mal que no te guste Naraku es malvado y todo pero no está nada mal, aunque odio cuando empieza su metamorfosis ¬¬, creo que no tarde mucho en continuarlo pero pues muchas gracias por los animos y ojala te siga gustando el fic ñ.

**Aome-Kikyo:** n.nU, jeje bueno pues aquí te traigo la actualización, espero no defraudarte y muchisimas gracias por el review!!

**Nancy:** Si ten por seguro que se la daré, se que las fans de Inu me van a odiar pero me surgió la idea de hacerlo pagar, sufrirá por todos los desplantes, groserías y palabras que le ha hecho a Kagome, aunque ella tampoco se queda atrás ¬¬ pero pues yo creo que ella ha sufrido mas de la cuenta, descuida espero que el mensaje te haya llegado y muchas gracias por leerme, espero te siga gustando el fic n.n

- He terminado – dice suspirando – de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, jamás me esperé una respuesta tan positiva de todos ustedes hacia el fic y por tanto espero no defraudarlos, sé que no les gustará mucho la idea de que Kagome este por ahora con Naraku pero ya verán pronto lo que sucede

- Más vale que dejes de poner a Kagome tras Naraku ¬¬ - dice Inu Yasha

- Pues es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiera con el, pero bueno muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos muy pronto esperaré con ansias sus reviews y adios a todos!!


	4. Capítulo IV: El debate de mis ideas y mi...

- Gomen na sai!!! Perdónenme la demora!! Pero no saben el calvario que sufrí toda la semana anterior y esta, para empezar la semana anterior andaba con falta de inspiración y en esta semana fueron de puros exámenes TOT

- Y encima Sesshoumaru nos castigo YOY – dice Kaissa

- Bien merecido se lo tenían, como se les ocurre estar haciendo los deberes a las 2.30 de la madrugada!! Y encima ocultarme sus calificaciones!! – dice Sesshy exasperado

- Pareces su padre XDDD – dice Inu Yasha

- Cállate, además no has terminado de limpiar la cocina ¬¬

- Ay si ya voy ¬¬XXX

- Ustedes dos!! – dirigiéndose a Kaissa y Akeru – A lo que vinieron, deben terminar los deberes del viernes

- Señor si señor – dicen ambas al unísono

- Bueno los dejo con la actualización, salió media rara pero tendrá mucho que ver con lo que pase en el siguiente capi, nos vemos más abajo n.n

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Inu ni Co nos pertenecen, sólo los utilizamos para este fic sin beneficio alguno más que el de sus comentarios**

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo IV: El debate de mis ideas y mis ambiciones**

Era un día soleado, no se notaba la existencia de tristeza en el ambiente de aquel palacio, desde el día en que aquella chica había entrado, no se volvió a percibir la mínima señal de maldad o muerte. Sólo reinaba un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de armonía, ni siquiera se podría imaginar que en aquel ambiente, un híbrido de una maldad pura y bien calculada se encontrara.

A lo lejos, una chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba caminando por el campo, tomada del brazo con un ser, un ser de iguales cabellos azabaches, facciones finas a pesar de ser un híbrido, cuerpo bien formado y unos ojos... rojos como el mismo fuego pero a la vez irradiaban crueldad

- No lo entiendo... por qué acepte venir a dar un "paseo" junto a ella?... y más aun por qué le permito que me haya tomado del brazo... - pensaba con rabia

- Naraku qué haremos ahora? – pregunto la voz de aquella chica viéndole a los ojos

- m..? – preguntó despistadamente

- Si, qué haremos ahora? Necesitas los fragmentos de la perla que Inu Yasha tiene – dijo la chica deteniendo al híbrido con su parada en seco

- No veo el por qué de la urgencia por verle – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Claro que tiene importancia!! – dijo sorprendiendo a Naraku – Hay una cosa que debo cumplir antes de quitarle los fragmentos con los que se quedo durante mi huida – dijo amargamente

- De eso nos encargaremos más tarde, por ahora hay otros fragmentos que recolectar, el jefe de los hombre-lobo, Kouga, tiene 2 fragmentos de la perla en sus piernas y también están los demás fragmentos que se encuentran perdidos

- Hagamos cuentas, Inu Yasha se quedo con 5 fragmentos de la perla, Kouga tiene 2, Kohaku lleva uno en su espalda, tú tienes el 85por cientode la perla entera, en total nos faltarían 7 fragmentos más – dijo la chica sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada por Naraku – Bien, entonces encarguémonos primero de Kouga y que Kagura junto con Kohaku busquen los otros 7 fragmentos restantes – dijo mirando de nuevo a Naraku con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- Preferiría que Kagura fuera contigo a quitarle esos fragmentos de la perla a Kouga – dijo Naraku apartando la vista

- No le veo el caso, sea por las buenas o por las malas se los quitaré – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa sorprendiendo a Naraku

- Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan malvada? No creo que tu deseo por olvidar a Inu Yasha haya fomentado el rencor en tu alma, ni siquiera se puede percibir –

- Pues en realidad no guardo ningún rencor, es sólo que quisiera divertirme un poco, jamás he estado en la manera de ser una chica que pelease en una batalla y esto sin duda será interesante – dijo dedicándole una nueva sonrisa

- Divertirte? Aun a costa de tus amigos? – preguntó observándola, intentando descifrar la mínima señal de confusión

- Si, suena malo y pareciera que les tengo rencor pero siempre he querido saber hasta dónde pueden llegar mis poderes y pues no dañaré de gravedad a mis amigos, después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa – dijo con melancolía

- Hn... - suspiró frustrado, no encontró confusión o mentira en su mirar – Si eso es lo que deseas, no veo por qué no concedértelo

- GRACIAS!!! – dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre Naraku

- Una cosa... no vuelvas a abrazarme así... u.uXX – dijo secamente usando su paciencia – Maldita chiquilla, qué desagradable es esto... pero si quiero obtener toda la perla completa no debo alejarla de mí – pensaba

- Está bien no es para tanto n.n – dijo Kagome sin perder su habitual sonrisa – Regresemos al palacio te parece?

- Como quieras – dijo un poco fastidiado ante la actitud tan alegre de la joven o quizás... Kagome lo estaba purificando con su presencia, ante esta idea, Naraku movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, olvidándose de la idea

Dentro del palacio, Kagura y Kanna los observaban, sin duda esa chica era extraña, aun sabiendo que Naraku había sido quien le removiese sus recuerdos y teniendo en cuenta que era su antiguo enemigo, lo seguía, lo tomaba de un brazo y hasta lo abrazaba... si bien era cierto que ellas ya no necesitaban ocultarse, pero su presencia aún seguía siendo opacada por la presencia tranquila y alegre de Kagome...

- Kanna, crees que esta chica nos este purificando con su alma? – preguntó Kagura sin apartar la vista de Naraku y la miko

- No Kagura, se puede sentir que su presencia lo único que hace es extenderse pero no inflinge daño sobre los que estamos aquí, si no fuera así, nosotras dos ya estaríamos en el otro mundo – dijo la chica con su habitual inexpresión y calma

- Con que sólo está expandiendo su esencia... - musitó Kagura

En los jardines, Kagome los había renovado con su presencia y ahora estaba cubierto de hierba y flores silvestres, una en especial le llamo la atención

- Hana no Kangae... – musitó la muchacha

- Qué dices? – preguntó Naraku observando que la miko se agachaba para contemplar la flor

- Hana no Kangae, la flor del pensamiento – le dijo observando a la hermosa flor – Se dice que si plantas una con tus propias manos en una maseta, dependerá de cómo crezca para determinar la actitud o carácter de tu alma, si se queda pequeña o se seca, se entiende que es porque tus ideas están frustradas o reprimidas,aunque si crece más es porque eres una persona libre que tiene bien claros sus objetivos pero... si crece medianamente es porque no tienes vida ni pensamientos propios, y sólo eres la copia de lo que quieres o de quién quieres llegar a ser – explicó la muchacha

- Absurdo, una simple planta no puede determinar el valor de tu alma o ideas – dijo Naraku observando cada detalle en la flor

- Absurdo o no, no sería mala idea plantar una... juntos – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

- Tú piensas que yo accederé a plantar una tonta flor contigo? – preguntó de nuevo con molestia

- Sip, algún problema? o.ó – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Si, yo no tengo tiempo para andar haciendo puras tonterías – dijo comenzando a marcharse

- Pues qué lástima porque esta "tontería" como tú la llamas, puede decirnos dónde están los fragmentos de la perla – dijo Kagome causando sorpresa en Naraku

- Ah sí? Y cómo puede ser eso? – dijo desconfiando de tal afirmación

- Pues haciendo un conjuro, esta plantita puede leer los pensamientos y el ambiente, con tan sólo hacerle un hechizo de localización, podríamos encontrar los fragmentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – afirmó Kagome

- Entonces hazlo – le ordenó Naraku

- Ah no! Eso si que no, tú no me darás órdenes, además aunque cumpliera no podría hacerlo sola – dijo la miko poniéndose de pie

- Por qué no podrías? – preguntó secamente

- Porque para hacer ese hechizo necesito que tus energías negativas se unan a las mías, así es como la plantita podría analizar el ambiente – le explic

- Bien, qué necesitas que haga? – preguntó Naraku sin gana alguna

- Sólo necesitamos tomar unas cuantas semillas, mezclar en ella nuestras energías y dejar que crezca – dijo con una gran sonrisa acuclillándose de nuevo para comenzar a recolectar las semillas

- Y cuánto tardará en crecer? – preguntó hincándose junto a ella para cortar las semillas

- Pues una planta normal tardaría un mes, pero con nuestros poderes no tardará más de una semana – dijo la miko poniéndose nuevamente de pie, seguida de Naraku

- Bien, es aceptable, ahora qué? – preguntó Naraku

- Junta tus manos con las mías – explicó la miko dejando caer las semillas en las manos de Naraku

- Por qué me dejas todas las semillas en mis manos? –

- Porque tú tienes más poder que yo, así estaremos equilibrados – dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al terminar de poner todas las semillas en sus manos, tomó las manos de Naraku cerrándolas y después las colocó encima de estas – Bien, ahora concentrémonos, debes centrar tu energía e ideas, no pienses en blanco – dijo cerrando sus ojos al igual que Naraku lo hiciera después

Un aura oscura comenzó a salir de las manos de Naraku y Kagome podía cubrirla en su totalidad al aumentar la fuerza de su esencia, la calidez en sus manos cobraba mayor fuerza y esto no pasó desapercibido por Naraku

- Esta calidez... es la calidez de los corazones humanos puros... pero ésta es parecida a la esencia de la perla de Shikon purificada... no cabe duda que los sentimientos humanos son complejos, nunca se sabe qué esperar de ellos – dijo mientras que una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro – Vaya vaya, con que de esta manera ella encontrará todos los fragmentos de la perla... bien, así cumpliré con mi objetivo antes de lo planeado aunque... su combate contra Inu Yasha se verá adelantado

- Sólo espero que todo resulte como lo planeo... Naraku creyó esa mentira y no se dará cuenta por un tiempo, sólo espero que esta flor logre capturar parte de sus sentimientos malignos o que al menos le transmita los sentimientos de un humano, sólo eso pido, por el bien de ambos – decía en con sinceridad en su mente – Naraku.. me sería muy difícil acercarme de ti si no fuera de esta manera – acertó a pensar

Pronto las auras de ambos, la maldad y la pureza se unieron en una sola, formando así una nueva especie, una nueva esencia, todo dentro de aquellas semillas... el futuro de ambos residía ahora en unas semillas que lo decidirían todo en dos semanas

- Bien es hora de plantarlas – dijo Kagome dejando de agarrar las manos de Naraku

- Eso también tengo que hacerlo yo? – preguntó con una mueca de fastidio

- Por supuesto n.n, me encanta cuando haces caritas así, te pareces mucho a Sesshoumaru con muecas de fastidio n.n – dijo sonriendo mientras que Naraku, parecía que algo estaba emanando de el

- No me compares con ese tipo, será mejor que te apresures, tengo cosas que hacer u.ú – dijo entrando en el castillo

- Ah no!! La diversión no te la quedarás tú solito, dime a quién piensas atacar? – dijo corriendo tras de él para tomarlo del brazo de nuevo

- No pienso atacar a nadie, qué acaso piensas que no tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer? ¬¬ - dijo con enfado al ver que de nuevo, ella lo estaba abrazando, del brazo, pero abrazando

- Pues eso suponía, cada que te aparecías era para atacarnos o tendernos una trampa – dijo reflexionando

- Pues entonces comienza a entender que hay otras cosas que también hago U¬¬ -

- Ah si? Cómo cuáles? o.o – pregunt

- Ay esos son asuntos que no te incumben entendido? Ahora dime cómo demonios se planta una flor!! – dijo con desespero al ver que todo le salía disparejo

- Ay Naraku, debes de tenerle calma!! Sino lo único que vas a conseguir es que esto no florezca nunca – dijo arrebatándole la espátula que estaba a punto de lanzarle a la maceta

Mientras que dentro del castillo...

- Kanna es mi imaginación o Naraku está más animado que de costumbre O.ó – preguntó Kagura viendo con extraño a Naraku

- ........ –

- Kanna sigo pensando que esa mujer está purificando nuestras esencias – replic

- No nos está purificando... nos está arrebatando... la maldad – le corrigi

- Y piensas quedarte así de tranquila? Puede traicionarnos en cualquier momento – volvió a replicar la mujer de los vientos

- No se atreverá a matarnos... - dijo marchándose

- Kanna espera! A dónde vas?

- Sólo espero que lo que le pidió a esa planta sea la verdad... - pensó con ensamismiento – O si no, él sufrirá... de nuevo – susurró en un sonido casi inaudible

Kagome lidiaba con Naraku en el jardín trasero, éste quería destruir de una buena vez por todas aquella maceta, le estaba desesperando la manera en que Kagome plantaba cada una de las semillas, y ésta le miraba divertida, en realidad nunca había pensado que Naraku tuviera tan poca paciencia y mucho menos que se expresara tanto...

- Naraku... acaso mi plan ya ha dado inicio? No... es muy pronto, ni siquiera hemos plantado la flor... entonces así eres en realidad, no cabe duda que fue por eso que confié en ti en áquel momento... aún recuerdo mis últimos pensamientos, pero gracias a ti no recuerdo más las traiciones de Inu Yasha y así estoy mejor, era mejor de esta manera, jamás hubiera deseado guardar rencores sin sentido y eso es algo que debo enseñarte... aunque no quieras así se hará – pensaba la miko mientras que reía a carcajadas con cada exasperación que Naraku demostraba

- De qué te ries!! – preguntó con bastante mal humor

- De nada... Uhi qué carácter!! – dijo con una sonrisa – No deberías desesperarte tan rápido, además tus planes son más complicados – lo reprendió la muchacha

- ¬¬ Pero al menos el tiempo que empleo en hacerlos vale la pena – dijo con pesar

- Pues esto también si quieres saber dónde se encuentran TODOS los fragmentos – dijo plantando una vez más las semillas

- Bien bien, ya entendí, no tienes que resaltar esa parte ¬¬ -

- Listo, ahora sólo te toca plantar la última, eso si puedes hacerlo verdad? n.n

- ¬¬XX – Naraku depositó la última de las semillas en la maceta, Kagome comenzó a recitar algo así como un conjuro

- Bien ya está todo, ahora a esperar esas 2 semanas y después pondremos manos a la obra, mientras puedes marcharte a arreglar esos asuntos que te urgen tanto – dijo mirándolo al piso

- Eso haré, y tú? Qué harás por lo mientras? – preguntó con indiferencia

- Yo iré a estudiar un poco, al menos tienes papel y tinta no? Con eso me bastará para practicar las matemáticas– dijo con seguridad

- Estaré en la habitación principal, si quieres algo dile a Kagura o a Kohaku – dijocomenzando a marcharsede ah

- Naraku! Mañana iremos por los fragmentos de Kouga, te parece? - preguntó la chica de cabellos azabaches

- Como lo desees - dijo Naraku sin tomarle importancia

- Ayy odio cuando se porta así de indiferente!! - dijo haciendo un puchero - Aunque de todas maneras, he llegado a comprender un poco su naturaleza - dijo sonriendo para sí misma

Kagome se quedo observando el cielo, después de todo, fuera por interés o no, Naraku no se portaba de la manera que ella había imaginado, incluso había aceptado plantar junto con ella aquellas semillitas

- Sea como sea iré a practicar – dijo estirándose para adentrarse en el castillo

Continúo caminando hasta toparse con lo que parecía ser un tipo de despacho u oficina, como se les decía en la época actual. Ahí se metió y tomó algunos pergaminos para comenzar a escribir

- Veamos, si se factoriza x y 2x, el valor quedaría como 4x... ohh no!!! Así no era TOT, siempre fallo en lo mismo YOY –

- Kagome... qué es lo que planeas? – preguntó tranquilamente una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos negros como la misma noche

- Kanna.... Qué haces aquí? – preguntó intentando evadir la pregunta

- Responde – dijo fríamente – Sé que escondes algo, dime qué es lo que en realidad hiciste plantar a Naraku –

- Yo... yo no sé de qué hablas – dijo evadiendo de nuevo la pregunta

- No intentes engañarme... tal vez te pueda ayudar a arrebatarle esa maldad y dejarlo con algunos sentimientos humanos... – dijo causando efecto en Kagome

- Kanna acaso tú... - la niña asintió levemente – Bien, pero antes dime por qué quieres ayudarme? Se supone que tú eres la nada, no te debería de importar él

- Eso es asunto mío... dijo inexpresiva

- Supongo que has comenzado a notar el cambio de actitud de él cierto? - preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento - Pues esto se debe a la flor del pensamiento

- La planta que tú y él plantaron? - pregunt

- Kanna confiaré en ti, hay algo que me dice que no planeas algo en su contra, verás está planta me servirá para ............ - comenzó a decir la miko

Mientras Kagome le explicaba a Kanna lo que pensaba hacer, en su habitación, Naraku se encontraba en silencio... sentado... sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, de pronto, vagos recuerdos surgieron de su mente... en todos ellos aparecía esa sacerdotisa... Kikyo

- Kikyo... al fin logré separar mi indeseable parte humana de mi cuerpo... he conseguido quitarte la vida de nuevo y estoy usando fácilmente a tu reencarnación... ambas son humanas, su peor error fue enamorarse, por eso sufrieron tanto, aunque ambas me deben las gracias, logré apartarlas de ese sentimiento...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba tenso y necesitaba despejarse, pero una nueva reflexión le cruzo por la mente

- Supongo que estarás orgullosa de que Kagome no haya logrado obtener tanto poder como tú, pero sin duda me ha sorprendido, llego a realizar un conjuro para localizar los fragmentos de la perla... en definitiva me será útil – pensaba maliciosamente el demonio – aunque sigo sin entender su actitud, está dispuesta a pelear contra sus amigos para darme los fragmentos de la perla, incluso quiere medir poderes enfrentándose a Kouga... por qué lo hará? Seguramente debe estar planeando algo... aunque no pude notar ningún tipo de confusión en su mirada, lo único que proyectaba era calidez, alegría... pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Ella sólo es un instrumento para realizar mi objetivo - hizó una pausa - Humanos... su naturaleza es compleja y por lo tanto débil...

**Continuará................**

* * *

- Pues qué tal? Les diré que lo de la flor me lo dijo mi jardinero, me planto de esas florecitas y son bien lindas n.n

- Qué planea la chica de cabellos blancos?? o.o – pregunta Kaissa

- AKERU!!!! Aleja a Kagome de Naraku!! El sólo se aprovecha de ella ¬¬XXX

- Y tú no? U¬¬

- Yo soy diferente u.

- XDDD – rien todos al unísono – Mejor pasemos a la contestación de reviews si?

**KAGOME-CHAN122: **Siii opino lo mismo que tú, ella es una chica con muchas sorpresas, nunca se sabe qué esperar de ella, sii Inu sufrirá mucho, ya verás el próximo capítulo como se pondrá cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Kagome y Naraku n.n, pues perdona la tardanza pero tú sabes que cuando no hay inspiración difícilmente puede salir algo bien u.ú, de todas maneras espero te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leerme!!

**CHIIDARK: **Verdad que sí tengo razón??? Estoy media loquita al hacer un fic así pero ya ves, gente sin qué hacer XDD, jejeje si siempre los dejo en suspenso y más con esos pensamientos de Naraku n.n, si que dan qué pensar ne? La actitud de Kanna te parece extraña no? Y Kagura, pues de ella nada bueno se podría decir, aunque aquí no sale Inu ya verás el capi que viene... será emocionante n.n y en cuanto a la pregunta de parejas, la respuesta oficial la daré al final de la actualización XDD

**YELITZA: **Jejeje si la mayoría creyó eso, pero me pareció interesante esta idea que me surgió de pronto, descuida, tu petición se hará realidad en el próximo capítulo, Inu sufrirá como no tienes idea y se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido por su estupidez y por las cosas que dice, sabrá lo hirientes que pueden ser las palabras del ser que quieres. Y el final... oh vaya que si será impresionante, pero no adelantaré nada, apenas tengo la idea, aun no está escrito n.n, gracias por leerme y seguir mi fic, espero el capi te haya gustado!!

**KARINA: **Pues aun no le han roto el corazoncito, apenas está dudando, pero si tienes razón, merece sufrir, no se la merece, pero yo soy muy cruel y me paso XDD, en serio crees que se entiende? Yo creo que con este capi los enrede más pero en fin, si por eso fue que surgió, me hizé esa pregunta y pues me llego la respuesta n.n, Kouga se enterará, vaya que sí, pero será en el capítulo siguiente a el que viene, o quizas en ese, no lo sé bien n.nU. Gracias por leer mis locuras y espero no defraudarte!!

**KALID: **Qué bien que te sigue gustando!! Si naraku es lindo pero de pensamientos muy malévolos ¬¬, gomen na sai la tardanza! Pero mi inspiración andaba por los suelos u.ú, y en el otro fic, jejeje es que así era mejor, dejarlo por temporadas, pero este si tendrá final definitivo, aún está lejano, pero lo tendrá, espero te siga gustando lo que escribo!!

**ASAMI: **n.nU No es asqueroso, es simplemente que ´ta solito, le hace falta amor y comprensión

- Al fin alguien que me apoya TOT

- Ya Inu no es para tanto, además bien merecido te lo tienes, por terco, pero en fin amiga, agradezco mucho que me sigas leyendo y en cuanto a la relación, lo repito, haré una declaración oficial al termino de los reviews n.n. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!

**KAGOME-ANTI-KIKYO: **No lástima no, ella misma lo dijo n.n, si está solito, siente cariño, no te ha pasado que cuando ves a alguien desconsolado sientes ganas de protegerlo? Al menos a mí si y eso es lo que le pasa a Kagome, pero no por lástima ni deber, sino porque quiere, muchas gracias por los ánimos y disculpame el retraso pero ya vez, con falta de inspiración, nada bueno sale u.ú, en fin ojalá te haya gustado el capi, espero ansiosa tu review!!

**NANCY: **Qué bien que te llegara el mensaje, te acabo de enviar otro, ojalá te haya gustado este capi, pues a Naraku le está surgiendo la confusión, pero nadie más que Kanna lo ha notado. Miroku... digamos que tiene el don de la deducción n.n, jejeje bueno pues gracias por leerme y espero te llegue mi mensaje!!

**SAYO-YUKISHIRO: **Siii, las pagará y muy feo, aunque aquí no sale, puedo asegurarte que lo próximo que preparé es... indescriptible XDD, gracias por pensar eso de este fic ;o; te agradezco como no tienes idea de el apoyo que me das, creeme que estaré ansiosa de recibir tu review!!

**HERMI-POTTER/MALFOY: **Jejejeje n.n, como lo suponía, las fans de Inu se han molestado conmigo n.nU, no no es cierto, te agradezco mucho que pienses que la historia esta buena pero pues como sabes siempre tiene que estar el malo para poner lo interesante n.n... aunque quien sabe... nadie puede asegurar qué pasará con el malo... en cuanto a tu pareja pues... no doy detalles de si se reconciliarán o no ñ.ñ, de todas maneras gracias por tu review y espero no defraudarte!!

- Bien terminé con los reviews, ahora el momento que todos esperaban, mi declaración acerca de la pareja en el fic, Kaissa ayúdame a seleccionar a los elegidos!!

- Okis!!

- Los ganadores son................. NARAKU x KAGOME x INU YASHA!!!! – dicen ambas al unísono

- XDD, sip así como lo oyen, esto será un triángulo amoroso!! Y ahora ha llegado la declaración oficial, dependiendo de cómo avance la historia y de sus reviews, decidiré qué pareja sobrevivirá al final!! Por ahora me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y que se la pasen bonito y que no me quieran matar también n.nU

- Akeru!! Ponte a hacer ahora mismo la tarea de inglés!! Kaissa la tarea de matemáticas!!!

- Ya vamos –.–U - bueno nos despedimos, ya que nos mandan a la habitación ¬¬, pero espero verlos pronto y esperaré sus reviews!! Matta ne!!


	5. Capítulo V: Por un beso

**Disclaimer: Ni Inu ni Co me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo sin fin de lucro alguno**

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo V: Por un beso**

En el Sengoku, transcurría una mañana triste, los nubarrones grises y marrones amenazaban los cielos y la tierra con una tormenta próxima a llegar.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en su búsqueda por un monstruo miserable que había sido el causante de sus muchas penalidades, en especial de una, la pérdida de una amiga tan especial. Un joven hanyu que se encontraba entre ellos, era el ser al que más le dolía el cambio tan repentino de la miko. Bien sabía que el había tenido la culpa, jamás debió haberla dejado sola con Naraku pero su orgullo le cegó completamente y ahora no sólo él estaba sufriendo, sino todos sus amigos o al menos como así aún tenía el descaro de llamarlos estaban pasando por tal pena, por un error suyo, qué mal se sentía pero pronto eso fue opacado con la repentina detención en seco que realizó

- Ese lobo rabioso, viene hacia acá… - anunció con desgano el joven hanyu

- PERRO!! DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS DEJADO A KAGOME??? – dijo la voz de un joven youkai lobo que había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos poniéndose a la par con Inu Yasha

- No es de tu incumbencia lobo rabioso – dijo con fastidio

- Claro que lo es perro, Kagome es mi mujer y debo saber cómo se encuentra, hace tiempo que no percibo su aroma con ustedes – comentó Kouga

- Kouga, realmente no es buena idea que te pelees con Inu Yasha en estos momentos – dijo Sango con tono cansado – Quisiera que lo que estoy a punto de decirte no lo tomes a mal y comienzes a pelear con Inu Yasha

- Lo sabré en el momento en que me lo digas – dijo sarcástico

- Hace cuatro días la memoria de Kagome fue cambiada por los poderes de Naraku y ahora se encuentra con él – dijo causando que los ojos de Kouga se abrieran con tremenda sorpresa

- En pocas palabras Naraku le lavo el cerebro diciéndole quién sabe qué mentiras y ahora Kagome está de su parte – dijo apesadumbrado el hanyu

Kouga tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, jamás se espero tales nuevas, pero no supo cómo pero el caso fue que su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia y coraje, sinceramente tenía ganas de destrozar al hanyu frente a él pero se limitó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza

- IMBÉCIL!!! QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO!!?? POR QUÉ NO LA PROTEGISTE BIEN!!?? ERES UN IDIOTA BESTIA!!! – exclamó a lo lejos con ira

- LOBO RABIOSO, QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ PARA GRITARME!!?? – reclamó el hanyu

- SOY EL HOMBRE CUYA MUJER FUE RAPTADA POR UN MALDITO MONSTRUO Y ESTANDO TÚ ALLÍ Y HABIENDO PROMETIDO QUE JAMÁS DEJARÍAS QUE LE PASASE ALGO MALO LA DEJASTE SOLA!! ENTIENDES?? SOLA!!!! – grito con enfado

Esas últimas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el hanyu, sin saberlo, Kouga había dicho la verdad, la había dejado sola, a plena merced de Naraku.

Esta vez se había quedado sin palabras, Kouga tardó un poco en darse cuenta que después de todo, lo que decía era verdad, eso le hizo hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a golpear a ese híbrido inútil

- Inu Yasha no sé cuáles fueron tus motivos para haber dejado a Kagome a la merced de Naraku pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que si llego a encontrarla y la llego a volver a la normalidad – respiró hondo – NO LA VUELVAS A VER!!! – dijo furioso marchándose a toda prisa del lugar

En parte el lobo tenía razón, no debía volver a verla, más bien no podría verla a los ojos cuando la recuperara, cómo decirle que después de haberla sacrificado en bandeja de plata contra su enemigo ahora le pedía perdón y eso estaba por verse, su orgullo tendría más que ver… una vez más

Kouga se había marchado hecho una furia, cómo era posible que así como así le dijeran que Kagome se encontraba a lado de Naraku y todo porque a Inu Yasha se le había ocurrido dejarla sola, eso si que era todo un descaro pero fuera como fuera la encontraría y costase lo que le costase lograría volverla a la normalidad, de eso no había mayor duda

En una habitación de un palacio, se encontraba una joven de mirada tierna y divertida y junto a ella se encontraba un ser de cabellos azabaches y de un mirar color rojo

- Kagura te acompañará – dijo firmemente el joven

- No le veo el caso, preferiría que tu también fueses – dijo por lo bajo

- No, Kagura será quien vaya contigo, si ocurre algún problema regresen – dijo cortante – Ya puedes irte Kagome

- Bien, como tú quieras – dijo un poco triste, esto pudo ser percibido por Naraku

- De cuándo acá pienso en si se encontrará bien o no? – se preguntaba en pensamientos con un poco de molestia – Como sea, sólo necesito que me traiga los fragmentos de Kouga

La joven de mirar castaño se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kanna, debía decirle algo de suma importancia, pronto se detuvo ante una habitación donde sobresalía una luz fluorescente

- Kanna? Estás ahí? – preguntó entrando a la habitación

- Pasa Kagome – dijo una voz un tanto indiferente

- Cómo vas con lo que te he pedido? – preguntó acercándose a una niña de cabellos blancos

- Bien, como me dijiste, esto quedará en menos de dos semanas si puedo seguir pasando desapercibida por él – dijo sin cambiar el tono inexpresivo de su voz

- Ya veo, por ahora me ha mandado por los fragmentos de Kouga junto con Kagura, esto nos servirá de maravilla, sólo cuídate Kanna, no podemos darnos el lujo de terminar con esto que nos está costando tanto trabajo y que además será un bien para él y para todos nosotros – dijo la miko saliendo de la habitación

- Si Kagome, esto lo ayudará – musitó continuando con su conjuro

Kagome salió del palacio, Kagura ya la esperaba, ahora por fin iría a enfrentar a Kouga y a Inu Yasha, cuántas ganas tenía de combatir contra ellos dos, a decir verdad eso siempre le había llamado la atención pero jamás se le había logrado

- Kagura, sabes dónde se encuentran? – preguntó subiendo junto con Kagura a una de sus plumas

- Naraku me ha dicho que se dirigen hacia el norte – dijo molesta

- Bien, según me dijo, nuestro deber es quitarle los fragmentos a Kouga y hacer que Inu Yasha y los demás obtengan la pista de cómo llegar hasta aquí, marchémonos ya – ordenó mientras que salían a través del aire, de verdad era un mal tiempo, la lluvia no tardaría en caer

En otra parte, Inu Yasha y compañía habían decidido tomar un descanso, si bien era cierto que no se habían dirigido palabra alguna tiempo atrás, pero este silencio ya se estaba prolongando y eso era sin duda incómodo, y más aún después de la visita y palabras de Kouga, Shippo miraba de un lado a otro, observando la actitud de sus compañeros, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó con sus palabras

- No sé ustedes pero esto ya me está fastidiando, Inu Yasha es verdad que eres un perro tonto e inepto que cometió un error bastante grave pero no creo que la mejor manera de reprocharlo o corregirlo sea manteniendo un silencio tan desagradable – dijo el pequeño para sorpresa de todos

- No Shippo, no es eso – contestó la exterminadora acariciando a Kirara

- Pues entonces explíquenlo porque sinceramente no entiendo nada – dijo el pequeño un poco enfadado

- Shippo por primera vez en tu vida, cállate – ordenó Inu Yasha

- No Inu Yasha, sé que te sientes mal por lo que sucedió con Kagome y que parte de todo esto tú tienes la culpa pero con callar las cosas no se va a solucionar nada – continuo el zorrito

- Shippo tiene razón Inu Yasha – le apoyo el houshi

- Hablaremos, pero no ahora, detectó el aroma de Naraku y… el de Kagome también, se dirigen hacia allá – señaló el hanyu

- Es por donde Kouga se fue – dijo la exterminadora

- Le quitaran los fragmentos!! – exclamó el zorrito asustado

- No, eso no lo permitiré – dijo el hanyu melancólico

- Vayamos entonces – dijo la exterminadora subiendo en Kirara junto con el houshi y el kitsune

Inu Yasha asintió con la cabeza y así se encaminaron lo más rápido que les fuese posible, sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo antes de que Kagome cometiera una locura

Mientras, Kouga ya había detectado el aroma de Kagome mezclado con el de Naraku y ahora aguardaba su llegada en un río

Kagome y Kagura arribaron en unos cuantos minutos en el lugar donde Kouga les esperaba

- Así que lo que la exterminadora me dijo era verdad, estás siendo controlada por el poder de Naraku – dijo triste el youkai lobo

- Corrección joven Kouga, estoy por mi voluntad, ahora le pediré me entregue los fragmentos que trae en ambas piernas, me dolería bastante tener que lastimarlo – dijo Kagome sin inmutarse de la presencia de su amigo

- Kagome, lamento no poder hacerlo, si te los doy irás y se los entregarás a Naraku – dijo apartando la vista

- Y si así fuera qué? – preguntó con descaro

- Que eso no estás bien – interrumpió la voz varonil de un joven hanyu

- Bestia qué demonios haces tú aquí? – preguntó Kouga enfadado

- Silencio lobo, Kagome lo que haces no está bien – volvió a repetir

Kagome sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió

- De cuándo acá tú sabes lo que está bien y lo que no? – preguntó

- Desde que sé que si no eres tú mismo entonces no eres nadie – contestó

- Vaya, soy yo misma, sólo que en otra faceta, ahora tendré que quitarte los fragmentos Kouga – dijo mirandolo

- Kagome! – resonó una voz desde lo alto

- Naraku! – exclamó con alegría y sorpresa

- No deberás matarlo, sólo encargate de sus fragmentos – dijo sin prestar atención a la presencia de Inu Yasha

- Bien – afirmó la joven

- Kagura! Hazte cargo de los demás! – ordenó

Kagura sin más remedio que aceptar comenzó con su ataque mientras que Kouga se preparaba para esquivar las flechas de Kagome y también para observar los movimientos de Naraku

- Aquí va!! – dijo lanzando una flecha que fue esquivada a la perfección por Kouga pero de pronto se vio envuelto en un torbellino de veneno sumamente potente para los youkais y hanyus lanzado por Naraku

- Quítale los fragmentos – escucho a Naraku ordenarle a Kagome

Kagome se acercó lentamente al torbellino de veneno mientras que se abría paso, vio a Kouga semidormido y estiro una de sus manos para retirar uno de los fragmentos, justo después de que esto sucediera, Kouga se vio rápidamente reincorporado, saliendo de áquel campo de veneno

Inu Yasha y los demás mantenían una ardua batalla contra Kagura y los demás monstruos, sólo eran un estorbo

- Danza de la cuchillas!! – dijo mientras que Inu Yasha esquivaba el ataque

- Maldición! Así jamás lograremos llegar hasta Kagome – dijo el hanyu

- Inu Yasha! Kagome le ha quitado los fragmentos a Kouga!! – exclamó la exterminadora desde lo alto

- Inu Yasha yo me encargaré de ellos, ve en busca de la señorita Kagome y Kouga!!! – dijo el houshi utilizando sus pergaminos

- Bien – dijo saliendo de aquel campo de batalla

En pocos segundos estuvo delante de Kouga, este estaba sumamente debilitado y pudo ver como Kagome tenía sólo un fragmento de la perla en sus manos

- Kagome!! No sigas haciendo esto!! – intentó decirle una vez más

- Lamento decirte que… no te recuerdo – dijo apartandose del lugar mientras que Naraku envuelto en su campo de energía, descendía lentamente

- Bien Inu Yasha, esta vez lo dejaremos así, pronto vendremos por los que nos hacen falta – dijo con malicia mientras que Kagome entraba en el campo de Naraku y le entregaba frente a los ojos de todos, el fragmento que le pertenecia a Kouga

- Nos veremos después – dijo la miko mientras que Naraku, Kagura y ella desaparecían de la vista de todos

Una vez que todo aquello se hubo desvanecido, sólo mantenían una consternación tremenda, jamás se hubiesen imaginado que Kagome de verdad hubiera sido capaz de ayudar al demonio Naraku

Mientras que ya en las lejanías, Naraku y Kagome iban envueltos en el mismo campo de energía

- Naraku por qué interrumpiste mi batalla? Yo quería luchar sola contra Kouga y sólo conseguimos un fragmento – dijo con reproche

- Eso está bien por ahora, luego reclamaremos los demás – dijo descendiendo para entrar en el palacio

Una vez ahí dentro, ambos entraron en la misma habitación donde siempre hablaban, o al menos donde Naraku escuchaba hablar a Kagome

- Oye Naraku estoy aburrida – dijo poniendose de pie

- Hn…. –

- Tengamos un combate – dijo con alegría mientras que Naraku la miraba de reojo

A decir verdad no sabía por qué había ido a donde ella se encontraba, sintió algo así como lo más cercano a la preocupación, habría sido eso realmente? Ante esa idea sacudió ligeramente la cabeza

- Como quieras – dijo finalmente

- Bien!! – Kagome lo jaló hacia una habitación bastante espaciosa y llena de diversas armas colgadas en las paredes, él jamás se había percatado de tal lugar

- En mi época existe un deporte, se llama esgrima y como aquí no existen los floretes entonces utilizaremos las espadas de verdad – dijo la miko

Kagome le dio una espada mientras ella se quedo con la otra, Naraku la miraba fastidiado

- Bien – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Comenzemos!!

Kagome se movía rápidamente pero Naraku era mucho más rápido y esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, no eran lanzados con fuerza ni mucho menos, sólo lo suficiente para señalar, Naraku la miraba un poco… sorprendido? Jamás hubiera sabido que esa chica sería capaz de manejar con tal agilidad un arma como lo era la espada, si bien no había heredado el carácter frío y calculador de Kikyo, sin duda lo había reemplazado con la agilidad para desplazarse

- No sabía que pudieras ser tan ágil con una espada – dijo con ironía esquivando una vez más los ataques de la miko

- Si pero sólo un poco, además estas esquivando todos mis ataques – reprochó

- Y no sólo soy capaz de eso – susurró mientras que en un movimiento rápido había conseguido que la espada saliera volando de las manos de la miko, pero en el acto había quedado a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro

Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones algo agitadas por el combate, al notar tal cercanía, Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente, realmente jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en tal cercanía y menos con él, no es que le desagradara, porque no era así, es sólo que le resultaba extraño…

Naraku por su parte, observaba el rostro de la chica, examinando cada detalle en él, comenzó con su piel, era blanca y con tal sonrosado la hacía ver… bonita? También pudo darse cuenta de que sus facciones además ser agraciadas, eran finas como la seda, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro pero con la vitalidad que siempre había en ellos la hacía lucir como… un cachorro? Sus ojos pronto se detuvieron en los labios de la joven, eran de un rosa apetecible… no sabía qué demonios pasaba en su interior pero algo le pedía… no, más bien le gritaba que la besara, que sintiera sus labios con los de ella

Sin saber cómo, en ese mismo instante soltó su arma, acercando su rostro aún más que terminó por cerrar el espacio que había quedado entre los dos, al sentir que ella no lo apartaba la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia él

Más de pronto, esto se vio interrumpido por la joven de cabellos azabaches, que le miro dulcemente

- Te quiero – susurró tiernamente depositando un suave beso en los labios del joven que le miraba entre sorprendido y, por qué no decirlo?, feliz

Por primera vez en toda su miserable existencia se sentía feliz y no por haber cometido una fechoría o por haber realizado uno de sus planes, sino por haber probado los labios de esa chica que, a pesar de que la desprecio al principio, algo hizo que cautivara su corazón y que también, sólo a ella le fuese permitido ver dentro de él

Toda esa ola de sensaciones por un suave y tierno beso…

**Continuará………………………….**

- Bien, por fin Kouga e Inu Yasha se han dado cuenta de que Kagome no perdió la memoria del todo y que aun así sigue al lado de Naraku. Ella por su parte le ha quitado un fragmento a Kouga y Naraku… Naraku por fin la ha besado!! Si fue una locura pero a poco no quedo lindo?? Lo hice a las 2 de la madrugada de este domingo bajo un exceso de vino que se me subió con media botella de la cena y a eso súmenle la cafeína, estoy ultra mareada, es que necesitaba la inspiración pero ya me estoy cayendo dormida XDD, además lo hice hasta ahorita porque si Inu Yasha lo hubiese visto ya ni siquiera estaría aquí ¬¬, pero bueno por exceso de sueño y falta de juicio sólo voy a agradecer de rápido a las siguientes personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme review:

**Kagome-anti-kikyo:** Que bien!! Te sigue gustando el fic, me alegra mucho saberlo, los tuyos también están de lujo, te agradezco el review y el apoyo, muchas gracias friend!!

**Hermi-Potter/Malfoy:** Aquí si salió Inu y ya viste de qué forma o.ó, jejeje espero no me vayas a linchar y sigas pensando que la historia esta buena, gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capi n.n

**Natsumi-san:** Siii verdad que si?? Se veía bien lindo XDD, Inu ¬¬ si lee lo que pusiste y lo que puse nos mata x.x, pero no importa, son verdades XDD, Nat-chan gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado el capi!!

**Nancy:** Lo mismo me pregunte yo u.ú, jejeje pero si todo puede pasar XDD, me alegra muchisimo saber que te guste el fic, de nuevo te he mandado el correo ojalá te haya llegado sin error, esperaré ansiosa tu review!!

**Yelitza:** Cómo ves que ya le quitaron un fragmento de la perla? Y encima Naraku la beso!! Y ella le correspondió, Kanna sigue con intrigas junto con Kagome, a mi tampoco me daria confianza pero nadie sabe qué fue lo que tramó con Kagome XDD ni siquiera yo, pero bueno me tarde un poquitín, una semanita no es nada XDD de seguro te deje aún peor no? Querías saber más después del beso pero soy mala XDD, jejeje gracias por tu apoyo amiga, pronto te traere el siguiente capi, no desesperes XDD

**Nathari-chan:** En serio te gusta que sea un triángulo amoroso tan raro?? o.ó, vaya que bien XDD, espero lo sigas leyendo y gracias por el review!!

**Mariah Moriya:** Siii se dieron no sólo uno, sino dos besos!! Seguramente tú también querrás acabarme después de haberlo dejado en un momento tan crucial ne? Pero no te preocupes, ya volvi al ritmo normal de actualizar cada semana XDD, gracias por tu review y espero el capi te haya gustado

**Ady:** Si yo también he pensado eso, sería muy mala pero quien sabe, nada está escrito aún, conforme les presente la pareja de Naraku y Kagome pues ya tomaré una decisión, ni que lo digas, es una rarísima pero me siento orgullosa de ella, siento que es una locura bien planeada XDD, y no dudes que lo estará pero todo a su tiempo n.n, pues aquí te presento la actualización y espero la hayas disfrutado, gracias por el review!!

**A-grench:** Oye muchas me dicen lo mismo, XDD pero como le dije a Ady, conforme desarrolle esta pareja entonces tomaré una decisión al respecto pero pues me estoy inclinando más al NXK pero quien sabe, todo puede suceder, gracias por tu apoyo y review!!

- Bien hay mucha gente nueva, a todos les agradezco hayan leido el fic y esperaré los reviews de este capi que repito, esta hecho bajo las consecuencias del exceso de alcohol y cafeína en mi organismo XDD, bueno lectores me despido y les anuncio que la secuela de mi fic cenizas que renacen del pasado ya está disponible!! Eso era todo, nos veremos pronto!! Bye!!


	6. Capítulo VI: Silencios

**Disclaimer: Ni Inu ni Co me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo como personajes del fic sin motivo de lucro alguno**

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo VI: Silencios**

La mañana transcurría tristemente en el Sengoku… los vientos fuertes y violentos movían de un lado a otro las ramas de los árboles en un susurrar triste de diciembre, se podía sentir el invierno cerca, el ambiente melancólico del otoño se esfumaba lentamente trayendo en su ocaso la llegada de la frialdad invernal

Era una mañana muy diferente de las tantas que se ven cuando uno se levanta y piensa en la llegada de un día nuevo común con los demás, los rayos del sol en todo su esplendor se encontraban ausentes, el cielo se encontraba congregado de numerosos nubarrones grisáceos y oscuros que impedían la llegada de aquellas luces doradas

Era verdad, el firmamento se mostraba triste, al igual que los corazones de un grupo de jóvenes que se mantenían aun consternados por la actitud de su "luz" como así tenían considerada a aquella muchacha de cabellos azabaches

Cada uno de ellos mantenía su desesperación y dolor a su modo, la que más podría llamar la atención era la de un hanyou, se sentía mal y con un gran vacío en el pecho pero era incapaz de externarlo… su orgullo se lo impedía… Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sumido en la culpa de sus palabras y sus acciones hasta que fue interrumpido por los sollozos de un pequeño kitsune que había comenzado a llorar con todas sus fuerzas

- Kagomeee!!! Buuuuaaaaaa!!! Kagome es malaa!!! Buuuuaaaa TOT – lloraba desconsoladamente el chiquito

El hanyou se sintió acongojado por los sollozos del pequeño… y qué si tenía razón? sintió más culpa recaer sobre su pecho

- Kagome… POR QUÉ? – preguntó la exterminadora bruscamente cayendo de rodillas, golpeando el piso – No es justo … no es justo el haberte perdido como amiga… - lograba decir entre lagrimas

- Calma Sango… piensa que nuestra amiga Kagome está con Naraku porque este logro hacerla caer con engaños – dijo el houshi tratando de calmar a los ahí presentes

- NO EXCELENCIA!! ESO NO ES VERDAD!! – dijo con todas sus fuerzas – Kagome… ya no quiero saber de nosotros – dijo con la mirada baja

- AGRHH!!! MALDICIÓN!!!! – exclamó Kouga golpeando el árbol más cercano a sus puños – Ese maldito de Naraku no sólo se ha llevado mi fragmento sino también a mi mujer – dijo con desprecio

- Ya cálmense todos!! – exclamó el hanyou enfadado – Será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer

- Inu Yasha… - susurró el monje

- IDIOTA!!! – exclamó con furia la exterminadora dándole una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas al hanyou ante la sorpresa de todos – CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE AHORA NO SOLO NARAKU TIENE A KAGOME SINO QUE ADEMÁS DE TODO FUE TU CULPA!!! – le gritó aun más enfadada

- Sango… - susurraron los demás con sorpresa

- FEH! – dijo llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe tan fuerte – Esto no fue culpa mía, por si no lo viste ella se fue con él por su propia voluntad, ni siquiera se atrevió a reconocernos – dijo con amargura

- PUES QUÉ ESPERABAS? CÓMO PRETENDES QUE DIGA QUE TE CONOCE CUANDO LO QUE QUIERE ES OLVIDARTE… CUANDO PRETENDE OLVIDAR A LOS QUE NOS HICIMOS LLAMAR SUS AMIGOS CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO HICIMOS NADA POR ELLA CUANDO LO NECESITABA… CUANDO SUPO LO QUE EN REALIDAD HABÍAS PENSADO DE ELLA DESDE QUE "ESA" MURIÓ Y TÚ TE ALEJASTE DE NOSOTROS – comenzó a decir con la voz entrecortada… nuevas lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos

- PUES YO JAMÁS LES PEDÍ QUE SE QUEDARAN CONMIGO Y SE ALEJARAN DE ELLA!! – dijo enfadado marchándose del lugar

Miroku se acerco a Sango y trato de ponerla de pie, realmente esas discusiones no ayudaban ahora en nada pero era mejor que pudieran echar a flote todos esos sentimientos guardados, ya más tarde vería que hacer con ellos

Shippo miraba incrédulo la escena, jamás espero aquella reacción en Sango y mucho menos el cinismo de aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo. A veces los adultos daban una mayor vergüenza

Kouga por su parte solo dirigía su vista al firmamento, sabía muy bien lo que en estos momentos aquella bestia estaba sintiendo, sabía que le habían dolido en el fondo las palabras de la exterminadora y es que eran cruelmente ciertas, ese hanyou sólo espero la mínima señal que le confirmara lo que hace tiempo ya había sospechado, en ese caso cualquiera se habría sentido culpable pero lo que más le molestaba era que ese torpe no dejara ya de una buena vez ese orgullo estúpido para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

- Eres un estúpido – se escuchó el leve murmurar de su voz que era apagado por el viento tan violento que corría alrededor

En la espesura de los bosques, el joven hanyou se encontraba golpeando un árbol, amortiguando la culpabilidad que ahora le corría por las venas, aquella ira contra él mismo… contra todos… las palabras de Sango si que lo habían herido con profundidad y es que sin saberlo no había hecho más que decir verdades y él… se limitó a corresponder su altanería para gritarle cuantas cosas su orgullo le dictara sin ser o decir alguna verdad consecuente

Ella… Kagome se había marchado por voluntad propia con Naraku… aquel mirar tan enternecido que recordaba cuando ella pudo divisar la figura de ese maldito demonio lo enfermaba pero nada podía hacerlo sentir peor que saber que todo aquello no era consecuencia más que de sus propios actos… consecuencia de su desconfianza… de su cobardía al no hablar claramente… pero ya de nada servía lamentarse más o culparse, con ello las cosas no se resolverían… aun sabiéndolo necesitaba alguna forma de desahogar ese nudo que sentía adentro… sacar ese dolor al sentir la llaga de la culpa enterrarse más y más en su corazón… esa opresión de sentir tales celos corroyéndole el alma

Con algo tenía que desquitarse… de nuevo… aunque no tuviese la culpa tenía que desquitarse… que aquello no podría cambiar?... no conocía la respuesta pero mientras le sirviera de desahogo no podía estar mal

- Inu Yasha golpeando un árbol no te ayudara a resolver nada – escuchó la voz fría de alguien conocido

- Sesshoumaru… no estoy para soportarte – dijo con la voz ligeramente apagada

- Ni yo para tolerar tus arranques de altanero así que seré claro, tú sabes bien que planeo acabar con Naraku y si ello conlleva a acabar con la vida de esa humana a la que tú protegías, no me veré en la necesidad de pensarlo dos veces – contestó frío de nuevo

- Feh! Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa – contestó con arrogancia

- Escúchame bien híbrido tonto, tú me reclamaste que no ayude a la sacerdotisa esa que te selló habiéndolo podido hacer la primera vez que pensaste que Naraku había acabado con ella, no quiero verme en la necesidad de perder mi tiempo contigo nuevamente si es que acabo también con esa niña tonta

- Te lo repito, haz lo que se te venga en gana – dijo con tono sombrío

- Bien, sólo espero no tengas que volver a reprocharme la muerte de otra de las humanas a las que proteges, aunque viéndolo bien, siempre es Naraku quien lo hace – dijo burlesco desapareciendo del lugar

Inu Yasha se quedo en silencio un momento, con la mirada baja y sombría a la vez, sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y subirle por las venas

- MALDICIÓN!! – exclamó con enojo descargado en el árbol más cercano que tuviera – AHORA HASTA ESE MALDITO VINE A MOFARSE DE MÍ!!

- Y quién no lo haría viendo el estado tan patético en el que te encuentras? – preguntó una voz desde las sombras de los árboles

- No me lo digas, tú también vienes a echarme en cara lo que hice – dijo con desgano – Pues déjame decirte que no me importa lo que pienses tú o los demás, yo sé que lo que hice fue lo justo después de todo ella tuvo la culpa de todo esto así que…

- ESTÚPIDO!! – dijo el joven lobo dándole un golpe certero en la mejilla izquierda – YA DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE SABIENDO QUE LO QUE DICES NO ES VERDAD!! – aseguró con enojo

- YA BASTA! ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE TODOS PIENSEN QUE ME SIENTO CULPABLE CUANDO NO ES ASÍ! – dijo con el mismo tono de enfado que el youkai lobo ocupo

- Entonces si no quieres que sigamos sintiendo pena por ti comienza a comportarte como el hombre que eres aceptando tus responsabilidades y consecuencias de lo que haces – se escucho el decir de una voz seria

- Miroku tú también vienes a decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal y debo arrepentirme? – preguntó el hanyou con sarcasmo en sus palabras – Pues al igual que al estúpido de Kouga te repito que no siento nada de culpa de haber hecho lo que hice

- No si yo no digo que te sientas culpable cuando tú mismo lo acabas de decir – dijo con diversión el joven monje

- AGRRHHH!!! Sabes lo que odio cuando caigo en tus jueguitos – dijo con fastidio dándoles la espalda

El monje dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a pensar las palabras que diría al hanyou para tranquilizar la molestia de culpa que sentía

- Escucha Inu Yasha sé bien que te sentiste muy mal al saber que Kikyo murió… incluso fue tanto tu dolor como para perderte en una depresión y desconfiar de todos pero… eso no justifica que sigas con ese orgullo tan carente de sentimiento y rico en dureza y cinismo como para no aceptar las consecuencias de lo que haces – comenzó a decir sabiamente el monje (N/A: Cuando aprendió a decir tales palabras?? O.ó)

- Ya te dije que no me siento culpable – repitió con desgano

- Y yo no digo lo contrario, sólo te estoy diciendo que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos, no de que te sientas mal por tus acciones – dijo el houshi causando efecto en el hanyou

A pesar de seguir volteado de espaldas, no pudo evitar abrir lentamente sus ojos, por fin Miroku había logrado hacerlo reflexionar, aunque sea dentro de su mente, pero lo hacía

- Bien Inu Yasha qué dices? Enmendaras tu error o seguirás siendo presa de tu arrogancia? – preguntó el monje sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Feh! Sólo lo haré porque es "su" amiga, que les quede bien claro – dijo finalmente obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa del joven monje y Kouga… se limitó a cerrar los ojos con enojo, ese maldito aún no apartaba su orgullo

………………………………………….

En el lugar donde se habían encontrado con anterioridad, la joven exterminadora sostenía en brazos al pequeño Shippo mientras Kirara se encontraba sobre su regazo.

Shippo mantenía los ojitos rojos del llanto ligeramente abiertos, pero en ellos se podía apreciar la tristeza que se cernía en su corazón.

Kirara movía ligeramente la cola, un tanto inquieta y Sango por su parte, mantenía la mirada ida, aun sentía ese pesar en su corazón y es que ella tenía buena parte de la culpa, jamás debió dejar que Kagome se hubiera alejado de ellos y menos sola en el estado en el que se encontraba

- Sango no te culpes – escucho el triste murmullo del kitsune entre sus brazos – Nadie tiene la culpa además… ella está con él por su voluntad – escuchaba atenta luego del suspiro del zorrito – Yo pienso que no es malvada, sólo está confundida

- Si Shippo… yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo con tristeza reflejada en su mirar

Así se quedaron los tres por algunos minutos, sólo hasta que Kirara diviso a los 3 sujetos que venían en un silencio sepulcral, pero al menos había logrado encontrarlo

- Bien, quieren recuperarla no? – preguntó Inu Yasha con soberbia – Andando – ordenó finalmente

Ahora eran un grupo de 2 humanos, tres youkais y un hanyou, todos en silencio pero con la esperanza de recobrar a la persona que ahora al parecer se encontraba confundida… todos con el mismo deseo, verla sonreír de nuevo y pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ella cuando más los necesitaba…

El deseo de al menos recuperar la sonrisa que siempre les era dirigida a ellos… deseos que eran transmitidos en silencios… silencios inocentes de sus sentimientos…

Pero a medida que comenzaba a pasar el día, los nubarrones negros se hacían cada vez más evidentes, los truenos ya habían comenzado a escucharse y verse por lo alto, no tardaría en llover

Así pues los jóvenes decidieron pedir posada en una de las cabañas del pueblo en el que ahora se encontraban, de nada serviría seguir buscando y menos con el clima tan horrible que pasaba, esperarían al día siguiente…

Así pues se adentraron en una de ellas, en completo silencio… un silencio sin duda incómodo pero a la vez no había nada que decir y si lo había, ese no era el momento para charlar… uno a uno comenzaron a recostarse, fingiendo estar dormidos pero en realidad se sentían acongojados de tristeza reflejada en su mirar y enterrada en lo más profundo de sus emociones y pensamientos, todo en silencio, no había manera de externizarlo

………………………………………….

La tarde pasaba lentamente pero para los adentros de un castillo, la muchacha manipuladora de los vientos se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, una duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y era el por qué de la aparición tan repentina de Naraku durante la mañana

Él le había dejado en claro que no quería por nada del mundo que Inu Yasha se acercara a Kagome y también le había dicho que no veía el motivo de aparecerse… si todo aquello había sido escuchado tal cual lo oyó, entonces por qué se había aparecido así como así ante todos

Pero eso ya no era lo más importante, sino que la mirada de la miko Kagome al ver a Naraku la había dejado totalmente descolocada, y es que esa mirada no era igual a todas las que había visto en ella cuando estuviera con Inu Yasha, ahora emitían cierto brillo especial, no es que fuera experta en ese tipo de sentimientos pero de algo estaba segura, esa mirada sólo podía ser dirigida a alguien especial… sería acaso que esa jovencita se estaba enamorando de Naraku aun sabiendo que fue su peor enemigo y que tal vez aun lo seguía siendo?... ante aquella idea meneó levemente la cabeza, tal tipo de rencores no pueden ser suprimidos con ese tipo de facilidad

Un trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos, la lluvia comenzó a caer como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera llovido

- Sea como sea, mi propósito es el mismo… ser libre cuésteme lo que me cueste – susurró ara desaparecer en la oscuridad de la casa…

……………………………………………………….

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, la noche había caído finalmente y la luna se mostraba ausente pues numerosos nubarrones oscuros se habían arremolinado en todo el cielo nocturno para opacarla

En la habitación del palacio, una joven pareja se encontraba recostada, compensando el frío que la joven a su lado atravesaba, la mantenía abrazada.

Ella se había acurrucado con cierta ternura junto a él, al parecer estaba siendo presa de un sueño profundo… Él no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a tenerla así junto a él… le estaba transmitiendo cierta calidez de la que jamás creyó poder haber tenido o al menos brindado a alguien. Si bien era cierto que la chica era linda pero… él era un demonio, no completo pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de mostrarse débil y mucho menos podía dar a conocer que su maldad se esfumaba con el aroma de la joven entre sus brazos…

Él se mostraba ausente en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba entre sus dedos uno de los mechones que caían divertidos en la frente de la muchacha

Ella dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso le hacía creer porque después de aquel beso, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón no se detenía y ahora se mantenía con mucha más velocidad, trataba de dormir o al menos de calmarse un poco pero le era totalmente imposible, la felicidad que ahora le embriagaba la sangre y bajaba hasta su alma lo impedía… sí, era verdad, antes de estar de esa forma con él, antes de escuchar las duras y frías palabras del hanyou al que intento olvidar, antes de todo aquello amaba a ese canalla que en cualquier oportunidad se largaba con esa mujer, para ser más específicos, con su antiguo amor…

No lo culpaba, era algo natural, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar desapercibido, le dolía, era un sufrir que cada vez se hacía más evidente y era ya insoportable hasta que ella murió… sin duda hubo una luz de esperanza pero se vio opacada cuando la tristeza de ÉL la comenzó a embargar. Y después de todo, él la culpó, creyó más en otro ser que en ella que lo había aceptado todo y a todos. No culpaba a Naraku porque sin quererlo, le mostró lo que él en realidad había pensado de ella, la falta de confianza que le tenía. Pero ya todo eso era parte del pasado… un pasado doloroso que olvido con la llegada de alguien más a su vida, jamás se espero que el dueño de las desgracias de ese hanyou y muchos otros, fuera el mismo que le devolviese la alegría de la que era característica en el pasado, ni mucho menos de que fuera el dueño de sentimientos nuevos que se arremolinaban en su interior… sentimientos que la hacían sentir feliz y nerviosa con su cercanía… alegre cada vez que él le dirigiera la palabra… y preocupada cuando lo veía en peligro…

Si bien era algo extraño pero era agradable… una sensación diferente pero inspiradora a la vez… un tanto angustiante pero emocionante también…

- Qué me has hecho pequeña? – escuchó el susurrar suave de él mientras sentía como se esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro

- Qué me has hecho tú será la pregunta… - pensaba la joven mientras el sueño se hacía presente en su ser

Ambos se mantenían ausentes en las emociones que sentían el uno del otro, Kagome escuchaba con alegría el palpitar de Naraku, él tenía corazón, siempre lo supo y ahora podía confirmarlo, el por su parte se encontraba sumido en la fragancia tan dulce y tranquilizadora que podía aspirar en el ambiente, producto de las cualidades de la chica entre sus brazos

Estaban tan bien así juntos que no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por un espiritu blanco mientras que en la inexpresión de su rostro se formaba una sonrisa que se veía llena de un sentimiento cálido y a la vez emocionado

- Esta saliendo como lo planeo – dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa agradable que se había formado en sus labios – Es mejor que se complementen… después de todo son iguales – susurró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a marcharse del lugar para volver a sus labores

Ambos cayeron en el sueño profundo contagiado de una alegría interna, tímida y a la vez dulce... sin saberlo ambos sentían sensaciones que jamás creyeron volver o poder sentir pero el futuro no está escrito y no todo siempre es miel sobre hojuelas, había momentos como la noche las describía... frías y violentas pero los momentos eran los que importaban, los momentos llenos de sentimientos y a la vez de tristezas, eso hacía interesante la vida, esa era la chispa encontrada en ellos dos

Así pues transcurría el tiempo nocturno, con la lluvia de testigo del silencio que se había apoderado de aquel lugar pero que sin embargo, era lo mejor para demostrar ciertos sentimientos que eran tan difíciles de explicar y describir, que nada tenían que ver con el tiempo, el espacio o quienes les rodearan, era algo de esos dos jóvenes que se mantenían abrazados el uno del otro, acompañándose en la tristeza de la soledad que alguna vez sin decirlo hubiesen sentido y es que quien dijera que la compañía era lo mejor para la soledad estaba equivocado, de eso no es suficiente más que poder decirlo todo y a la vez nada, todo transmitido por sensaciones y a la vez silencios…

Silencios entendidos únicamente por las canciones de sus pensamientos…

**Continuará………….**

- Hola a todos de nuevo!! n.n, el capi fue corto pero antes de que otra cosita pase por sus mentes ante el frío que Kagome sentía era por el frío de la noche tan fría y violenta, no porque hubiera hecho otras cositas con Naraku ok? n.nU Cómo vieron el capi?? o.o, seguro a muchos no les acaba de caer la cuenta de esta parejita y para aminorar la impresión del capi pasado puse muy poquito de ellos dos u.u, yo quería poner más pero Inu Yasha vino y estuvo a punto de verlo todo ¬¬

- Es cierto, si lo hubiese visto ella ya no estaría viva u.u

- Si, tienes razón Kaissa, menos mal que me avisaste a tiempo u.uU En fin gomen na sai la demora pero ahora paso rápidamente a los reviews que fueron muchos n.n

**Aome-Kikyo:** No tarde mucho o si?? o.o, qué bien te gusto el beso!!! fue uno de mis mayores logros, me siento orgullosa de que te gustara n.n, y en cuanto a la pelea, CLARO que será pero será más adelante u.u, gracias por tu review y espero el capi te haya gustado, el tuyo también está muy bueno sólo que con el ajetreo de las clases no he podido leer el segundo capi ¬¬, pero en fin, espero ansiosa tu review!!

**Nathari-chan:** Oh kami, alguien más a quien le gusto el beso, TOT, si yo también pienso lo mismo, esto es lo que haría interesante la historia pero habrá mucho más, tenlo por seguro, eso sólo fue una probadita de lo que vendrá ;), en cuanto a Kagome pues… ya verás el capi que viene, gracias por tu apoyo y tu review, espero te siga gustando el fic!!

**Asami:** Si sé que el fic es una tontería porque jamás sucederá y sé que te hubiera gustado más que Kagome se besara con Inu pero desde un principio dije que sería un triángulo amoroso y no hay decisión alguna de con quién se quedará finalmente pero respeto tu opinión del fic porque eso piensas sólo que si me sacaste de onda y lamento saber que no te gustara pero pues si te puedo decir que pasara mucho con Inu y Kagome al igual que con Naraku, espero aun así lo sigas leyendo y me agrada saber que hay una crítica muy buena del fic, agradezco tu review, espero sigas mandándome y ten por seguro que siempre los responderé, matta ne!! n.n

**Kalid:** Has reaparecido de nuevo!! Te extrañé mucho TOT, antes que nada agradezco enormemente que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme review en los capis que te faltaron y te comunico que la secuela del fic de Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado ya está publicada pero con nuevo nombre, "Una flama de esperanza" espero te animes a leerlo n.n, siiii pasó!! se besaron!! y eso amerita una buena paliza cortesía de inu si se entera ¬¬, pero bueno, ojalá te siga gustando la historia, esperaré ansiosa tu review!!

**Kaissa:** Malvada!! A ti también te ha afectado y no me lo puedes negar XD, jejeje no es cierto, tú eres niña buena y JAMÁS se te subiría una copa de más XD. amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo, qué haría yo sin ti?? TOT, sii Inu no se ha dado cuenta gracias a mis huidas furtivas durante la madrugada porque si no, ya no estaría aquí agradeciéndote el comentario ¬¬, cómo ves el capi?? me quedó bien?? o.o, espero ansiosa tu review!!

**Hamiko Ayanami**: Qué bien!! alguien nuevo leyéndolo!! Jejeje siiii Inu merece esto por seguir con el orgullo por delante, aunque eso es lo que lo hace "especial" XD, gracias por tu review espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado!!

**Kagome-anti-kikyo:** En serio te gusta la pareja de NXK?? o.o vaya, qué bien!! Si tienes razón, ya es tiempo de que Inu se la juegue por ella pero cómo ves que no se decide todavía ¬¬ y Kouga… ya le puso todo en claro y también va a luchar por recuperar a Kagome n.n, jejeje en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y si, nos leemos!! matta ne!!

**Rerry:** Hey muchos ya se están inclinando por el NXK O.o, si a mí también me gusta ver ese tipo de parejas aunque espero no terminen linchándome por este intento de anormalidad XD , en serio crees que siguen con sus respectivas personalidades? o.o, vaya me halaga enormemente que pienses que el fic es bueno, espero te haya gustado el capi y lo sigas leyendo!! n.n

**Yelitza:** Jajaja sii lo besó!! Ella a Él XD, a mí no me daría tanto asco, sólo si él sacara sus tentáculos entonces si olvídate U¬¬, si Kagome se ha vuelto una rebelde XD (o no las novelas aturden mi mente ¬¬X) Cómo ves la actitud de Inu?? y Kagome… si tienes razón, ella está cómoda y feliz con Naraku n.n, bueno friend espero seguir dejando igual de impresionada con los capis XD, mientras esperare tu review con ganas!!

**Ady:** Ya lo creo que es diferente pero interesante?? XD jejeje es una historia un tanto singular pero bueno, aquí te traigo la actualización y creéme que me esmere porque últimamente tengo tanta inspiración como una papa y hasta creo que me gana U¬¬ pero en fin, esperaré tu opinión del capi ok? Matta ne!!

**Nancy:** Jejeje no sé si finalmente se quedara con él pero si puedo asegurarte que mucho más vendrá después de esto, ahora si que se acerca lo interesante XD, no me he detenido a pensar cómo le hará Kouga sin uno de sus fragmentos pero la idea que propones es graciosa y muy buena XD, sii se me olvido que Sango también estaba presente pero ahora hasta se cacheteó al hanyou y Shippo de por si ya es maduro pero como cualquier niño tiene sus arranques de travieso y no qué va, yo te agradezco que sigas leyendo este fic, espero t haya vuelto a llegar el correo, gracias por el review!!

**Erika-InuYasha:** Ni que lo digas que de por si es raro u.u, bueno pues eso de que odiara no fue eso y este capi lo explico sólo fue la necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien más, no sé si recuerdes en el capi donde Kikyo "murió" de nuevo por Naraku y entonces Inu no se la creía y tuvo que reprocharle a Sesshy-kun que por qué no la había ayudado habiéndolo podido hacer, algo así paso con él en este fic y créeme que lo hice sin saber de la existencia de ese capi o.o, si está preocupado y se siente culpable pero no lo demuestra u.u y en la pareja pues sigo con lo mismo, no sé con quién se quedara finalmente, jejeje y ya vi que resaltaste el pronto n.nU, pero no me tarde mucho y bueno agradezco tu review y apoyo, espero sigas leyendo el fic!! matta ne!!

**Maron-chan:** Jejeje si es verdad, yo también me quede muda cuando vi lo que había hecho u.u, pero en fin, en serio hay más fics de ellos como pareja?? o.o no he visto ninguno al menos no en español XD, la pareja… nuevamente lo diré… no sé con quien la dejaré al final pero tienes razón, un cambio nunca es malo XD, aunque quién sabe lo que suceda en un futuro, muchas gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando la loca idea que me surgió, hasta entonces!!

**A-grench:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos!! Se te agradece enormemente que sigas leyendo la historia y que te agrade tanto esta pareja, ya veremos qué sucederá al final, mientras espero ansiosa tu review!! n.n

**Karina-chan:** No no te preocupes, me agrada que lo sigas leyendo y en cuanto a los reviews no hay problem, todos andamos bien ocupados por los trabajos finales antes de vacaciones y encima las pruebas… no no la adolescencia es algo muy feo, jejeje, bueno qué bueno es el saber que te gusta tanto la historia, gracias por tu apoyo espero estés bien!!

- Vaya por fin termine x.x, bueno una vez más me disculpo por la demora del capi pero pues también quiero comunicarles que la próxima semana habrá una sorpresita mía para todos así que vayan preparándose XD

- También les anunciaré que Akeru y yo nos hemos unido en la creación de algo que les encantará n.n

- Sipi pero no adelantaremos nada, nos veremos pronto!!

Matta ne!!


	7. Capítulo VII: Caos

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo VII: Caos**

La mañana otoñal iniciaba con la caricia de los melancólicos rayos de sol que acariciaban con un roce las colinas del Sengoku, en las cuales la hojarasca seca aumentaba cada día más con el ya matizado follaje rojizo de los árboles

Los murmullos de melancolía acompañados de los tímidos rayos de luz comenzaron el juego del despertar en una joven pareja quienes la noche anterior lo habían olvidado todo, desde los peores rencores hasta los malos recuerdos quedando dormidos abrazados el uno del otro, por primera vez en sus rostros se podía apreciar la serenidad, la tranquilidad y por qué no decirlo? La felicidad también estaba marcada en todas sus facciones

De alguna manera extraña, Morfeo había hecho que ambos jóvenes cayeran en un sueño blanco donde sólo existiera el uno del otro entre sus brazos… sin nada más que las sensaciones del momento…

Las primeras luces solares danzaban alegremente sobre el rostro angelical de Kagome tomando como respuesta el lento y calmado despertar de la joven, no tenía intención alguna de separarse de él así que optó por observarlo mientras dormía, una sonrisa dulce se escapo de sus labios al observar el estado de total relajación en la que él se encontraba… se preguntaba con qué estaría soñando pero pronto abandonó la interrogante pensando que fuera lo que fuera estaba bien porque así sería feliz

Segundos después Naraku abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de Kagome y entonces sucedió lo inesperado, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, a Kagome no le sorprendió del todo, ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa tan sincera, tan pura que sólo le era dedicada a ella y a nadie más, qué dicha ser la persona que podría traerle la felicidad a quien sin desearlo la había salvado de el abismo que el desamor le había impuesto

Ella le sonrió de igual manera, entonces Naraku se inclinó hacia ella muy lentamente y con una calma sumamente tentadora presionó sus labios con los de la joven y a medida que el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más dulce y tierno también lo era de profundo sin perder ni un segundo aquella suavidad característica entre ellos dos, la mano de Kagome fue tocando el brazo de Naraku y con suavidad fue deslizándola hasta llegar a la nuca de su amor, Naraku apoyo las dos manos a los costados de Kagome para no perder el equilibrio, la falta de aire ya se hacía presente y lentamente se separaron sólo lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento perdido

Por unos instantes ambos se mantuvieron observándose mutuamente… permanecían inmóviles y se veían con una mirada llena de amor y pasión… en aquel duelo de miradas pareciera que ambos querían grabar los rasgos y facciones el uno del otro y a la vez esperaban una actitud… una palabra

Anda… búrlate… traicióname… vete de nuevo con él y dime que he sido un tonto por dejarme caer en la trampa de tu amor… anda lo estoy esperando… - pensaba Naraku con amargura

Naraku por qué no me dices nada?... por qué no te apartas de mí y te burlas diciéndome que caí en una trampa tuya?... y es que hay algo en ti que me confunde… - se decía Kagome entre pensamientos

Por qué no dices nada y sólo me miras? Por qué tu mirada muestra ese brillo?... por qué siento esto…. – pensaba reprochándose a sí mismo apartando la mirada de Kagome y comenzando a ponerse de pie

Naraku… ese fulgor… Naraku acaso tú… tienes miedo? – se preguntó Kagome

Lo sucedido después fue sólo cuestión de instantes… de impulsos… de deseos llenos de amor…

La respuesta de Kagome tardó sólo segundos en ser contestada y es que ella lo comprendió al instante porque sentía lo mismo… tenía miedo… miedo de perderlo y no volver a encontrarlo nunca y por su mente cruzó una idea y una respuesta, lo necesitaba…. Sintió la necesidad de retenerlo ahí junto a ella… de tenerlo cerca y sentir su presencia, sentir sus labios con los de ella besándole con dulzura y pasión…

La única idea que cruzó por su mente fue realizada sin pensarla dos veces, en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y jaló a Naraku hacia ella besándolo con un suave roce y después sólo se limitó a abrazarlo… y él en medio de aquella sorpresa le correspondió abrazándola de una forma protectora, qué importaba si después se reprochaba el haber dejado que aquella miko entrara en su corazón si por ahora eso ya no le importaba? La verdad es que si comenzaba a reprochárselo ahora ya no tendría caso tratar de detener esos sentimientos y sensaciones que percibía cada vez que tenía el más mínimo contacto con ella al igual que sus sonrisas y miradas… ya no había remedio

Asi se mantuvieron algunos momentos… abrazados el uno del otro, sintiendo los latidos del corazón que latían cada vez más a prisa, Kagome estaba nerviosa y eso era producido por la cercanía de él y por la sensación de cosquillas que le recorría el cuerpo entero con tan sólo recordarse que lo quería, comenzaron a separarse un poco para poder observar los iris que denotaban sinceridad en sus sentimientos

Y entonces Kagome observó en los ojos de Naraku una mirada que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que poseyera, él la estaba mirando con dulzura, con deseo… con amor

Naraku también se sorprendió al mirar a los ojos a Kagome… ella se mostraba sorprendida pero demostraba sinceridad y… también amor… cómo era posible que habiéndole causado tanto daño ella lo quisiera de aquella manera… no lo sabía y en ese momento no le importaba, lentamente fue acercándose a Kagome y estando a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de ella se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos

No juegues conmigo – le susurró al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios con los de Kagome ahogando cualquier palabra que estuviese por salir

Perdiéndose en aquel beso tan dulce sus lenguas se rozaron al principio con timidez y después adquirieron mayor confianza se rozaban con mucho más anhelo pero sin prisa ni pausa, degustando cada rincón el uno del otro, Naraku aprisionó a Kagome contra una de las paredes poniendo sus brazos en cada lado de la pared y Kagome le rodeaba la nuca con una caricia producto de sus manos

Así duraron algunos instantes hasta que la falta de aire les indicó que debían separarse cuando menos un poco para recuperarse

Ambos podían sentir el aliento agitado por el que estaban siendo presas tras ese momento de pasión, Kagome tenía los labios rojizos debido a la presión que habían hecho al contacto de Naraku y él la observaba detenidamente esperando ver alguna muestra de desprecio pero no vio nada parecido a eso, sólo vio amor transmitido en esa mirada castaña

No lo haré… - susurró tímidamente – No te traicionaré nunca porque… eres muy importante para mi… no me gustaría perderte sabes? – murmuró tiernamente bajando la mirada

Para Naraku todo esto sólo trajo una confusión indescriptible, estaba entre la espada y la pared, podía aparentar que nada de esto le importaba y abandonarla ahí mismo o también podría expresar el caos que se estaba apoderando de su mente y cuerpo al no saber cuáles eran exactamente sus sentimientos y esto podría conllevar a que Kagome pensará que por fin lo estaba enamorando o algo por el estilo

puedo aprovecharme de la situación o… puedo ser sincero… pero en ese caso qué decirle? Kagome no estoy seguro de esto pero siento que me estás ablandando… qué estupidez sería esa?... demonios… - pensaba

Sabes? Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien que no fuera… Inu Yasha… - murmuró dolida haciendo que Naraku saliera de su ensamismiento y fijara su atención en ella mientras que las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de la miko

Y antes de que las palabras hablaran fueron las acciones las que tomaron antes el habla

Con el dorso de la mano, Naraku limpió con suavidad las lágrimas incontrolables que salían de los ojos de Kagome y cuando está lo miró directamente a los ojos él se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso con un suave roce para después separarse dejando sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros

No lo recuerdes… - le susurró con suavidad acariciándole la mejilla – No quiero que llores a menos que sea por mi causa – dijo mientras que en un acto posesivo atrajo a Kagome hacia su cuerpo y la besó con pasión de nuevo mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de su ahora nuevo amor

Mientras que en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todos los muchachos se veían con las facciones totalmente dibujadas con sentimientos de tristeza, de cansancio y sobre todo de un profundo dolor, a lo lejos, en el árbol sagrado, un hanyu se mantenía distante de todos aquellos a los que con anterioridad llamaba "amigos", ahora cada vez que estaba con ellos no se podía evitar aquel silencio tan incómodo que se formaba en su presencia, no le decían nada pero sus acciones denotaban más que las palabras… lo culpaban de todo aquello

Por eso había decidido alejarse de ellos y sólo cuando fuese indiscutiblemente necesario estar con ellos tomaba una actitud de indiferencia terrible

Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba ni le hacía sentirse de esa manera tan "encantadoramente" dolido

A su pesar odiaba el recuerdo de Kagome persiguiéndolo a media noche… odiaba tener que recordar que la mirada llena de amor y cariño que Kagome en antaño le dirigía exclusivamente a él ahora era de otro, otro se había robado esa mirada que era suya y lo peor de todo es que era su peor enemigo… Naraku

Odiaba a ese maldito, no sólo le había arrebatado la vida de la persona más especial para él hacía más de 50 años y tras su resurrección lo había vuelto a hacer, y ante su impotencia él mismo había lastimado a Kagome, la única que le había comprendido y había estado con él a pesar de todo y él había sido un estúpido… la había alejado de su lado dejándola a merced de Naraku y ahora ella… ella estaba con él

Qué demonios te ha dado él para que me olvides?... mi querida Kagome… - susurró a la nada con la mirada pérdida sin darse cuenta de que era observado por una sacerdotisa anciana y a la vez sabia

Quizás les ha dado apoyo sin siquiera saberlo – murmuró suavemente la anciana

Anciana Kaede… qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó agresivamente

Calma Inu Yasha no vengo a reprocharte nada, sólo a despejar unas cuantas dudas que sé en este momento están ocupando toda tu mente y tratas de sacarlas pero tu intento es vano y frustrado al preguntar siempre el por qué – dijo la anciana buscando las palabras para poder hacer entrar en razón a Inu Yasha

Feh! Anciana recuerdo que yo jamás pedí tu ayuda además de que no la necesito, vete de aquí – dijo haciendo un berrinche como aquellos tiempos, cuando reñía con Kagome y al recordarlo su mirada se volvió melancólica y triste

Al parecer la anciana pudo darse cuenta de esto y reprimió las palabras de regaño que le daría, ella sabía que Inu Yasha tenía muy en alto su orgullo y que jamás le haría saber a nadie la tristeza que lo embargaba aunque se pudiera percibir con la simple vista de su presencia, enterneció la mirada y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado

Inu Yasha quiero preguntarte algo… - interrogó la anciana obteniendo un gruñido el cual tomó como una afirmación – Qué tanto odias a Kagome? – preguntó haciendo que Inu Yasha actuara sobresaltado y desconcertado a la vez

Qué dices anciana? – preguntó habiendo escuchado claramente aquella pregunta

Si Inu Yasha, tú dices que ella te traicionó y que lo demostró yéndose con Naraku, eso en cualquiera fomentaría un desprecio enorme siendo que se trataba de tu mejor amiga… dime, qué tanto la odias? – preguntó muy segura

Anciana qué cosas preguntas? Es obvio que la odio, la desprecio, se vendió a Naraku a cambio de un deseo y está con él dirigiéndole sus sonrisas, sus miradas… todo a él – dijo apesadumbrado… qué daría por regresar todo y cambiar lo hecho pero no había método alguno y ya era consciente de que la culpa había sido suya

Con que se vendió dices… bien, pongamos un ejemplo, digamos que ahora Kagome está enamorada de alguien más y tú la quieres mucho, como una amiga nuevamente, supongamos que todo el día se la pasa con esa persona – hizo una breve pausa al escuchar una sonrisa irónica por parte de Inu Yasha – Y ya no te da la misma atención de antes pero entonces aparece alguien más y en ese momento esa persona muere y Kagome se queda sola, tú dejas a esa persona que acabas de conocer e intentas consolar a Kagome pero de lo mal que se siente ella se aleja de tu lado, te sentirías mal al no poder ayudarla cierto? – interrogó observando el semblante de Inu Yasha que se mantenía cortante pero con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo

Supongo – murmuró casi inaudiblemente, a duras penas la anciana pudo escucharlo

Bien, tiempo después esa misma persona que dejaste llega y podría decirse que por despecho le dice a Kagome que tú tuviste que ver en la muerte de quien estaba enamorada, ella obviamente aun está cegada por el dolor y no sabe lo que hace, va a buscarte para reprocharte y se topa con que la misma persona con la que había hablado minutos antes te echa eso en cara y tú sólo lo admites pensando que los malos deseos cuando no te ponía atención causaron la muerte de esa persona cuando en realidad no eres culpable de nada en absoluto sólo que Kagome no sabe eso y sale y te reclama todo de aquella conversación, tú te sientes culpable cierto? Y entonces Kagome te dice que te vayas que no te quiere volver a ver… qué sentirías? – preguntó la anciana observando con satisfacción que las facciones duras de Inu Yasha se habían suavizado y al parecer muy en su mente estaba reflexionado

Simplemente me voy, si no soy culpable no tengo por qué demostrárselo si no me quiere creer alla ell…. – Inu Yasha no terminó la frase pues rápidamente se giro con los ojos demostrando una enorme sorpresa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la anciana Kaede

Lo ves Inu Yasha… quizás ella te sigue amando pero tras tu rechazo prefirió irse sabiendo que si no le creerías no eras un buen amigo después de todo – aseguró para el pesar de Inu Yasha

Bien bien lo sé hice algo mal pero qué sugiere que haga? Ya lo sabe, ella se olvido de mí y ahora está con Naraku – dijo con amargura

Kagome te amaba como a nadie, dudo que todo aquello se haya esfumado de la noche a la mañana y Sango me dijo que la misma Kagome les había dicho que recordaba todo a la perfección, Inu Yasha yo estoy segura de que ella todavía te ama, si quieres obtener su perdón debes perdonarte a ti mismo primero y sobre todo debes tener mucho tacto, no seas brusco y transmítele todo eso que piensas tan a menudo – dijo la anciana fijando su vista en Inu Yasha

Entonces debo ir a buscarla? – preguntó con inseguridad – Porque si es así no sé por qué método podría encontrarla ella está en un campo de energía hecho por…

Supondría que pondrías peros, existe un método para encontrarla, el monje Miroku me ha ayudado en su fabricación, sólo debes prometer que en cuanto la encuentres no deberás ceder ante tus impulsos – dijo mirando inquisidoramente a Inu Yasha

Trataré… - murmuró como un reproche

Bien, sólo debes tomarte esto y pensar en Kagome, todo lo que te recuerde a ella, su presencia, su aroma… todo – dijo la anciana sacando una botellita de su traje de sacerdotisa

Inu Yasha tomó entre sus manos el frasco y con un poco de dudas se lo tomó

Anciana esto sabe horrible!! Acaso quiere envenenarme!!! – le reclamó

Silencio Inu Yasha, concentrate – le ordenó la anciana callando a Inu Yasha con una mirada sumamente amenazadora

Sé dónde está…. – susurró al cabo de unos minutos – Está algunas colinas más al norte, anciana dígales a los muchachos que traeré a Kagome de vuelta sólo si ella lo desea, que no me sigan – dijo para así desaparecer entre la espesura de los árboles y la frondosidad de la maleza en el camino

Estos jóvenes, las prisas siempre hacen que desaparezcan – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa divertida – Espero que todo salga bien… - susurró al viento que se llevo sus palabras y barrió con la brisa fresca del medio día

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Naraku, Kagome estaba en el jardín que había regenerado con sus poderes, Naraku había salido a atender algunos "asuntos pendientes" y le dijo que se quedara ahí, se sentía tan tranquila, ya no sufría como antes aunque debes en cuando los recuerdos de sus amigos se hacían presentes… cómo los extrañaba, y su familia, hacia tiempo que no los había ido a visitar, quizás cuando Naraku regresara le pediría permiso para ir a visitar su época después de todo los exámenes ya estaban cerca y si quería pasar de año debía ponerse al tanto

Entonces sin darse cuenta, la figura de un ser blanco la observaba desde los interiores del castillo

Kohaku… es bueno que estés de regreso – susurró con un poco más de expresión en su rostro, esa muchacha, todo se lo debía a ella

Hola Kanna, ya que Naraku ha ido a el portal me ordenó que regresará y al observar el exterior del castillo se extraño de verlo cubierto de flores y hierbas pero su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches que tuvo que retroceder – Ella… esa muchacha es aquella sacerdotisa que acompañaba a mi hermana – susurró con sorpresa

Supongo que cuando llegaste pudiste sentir un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad y serenidad cierto? – obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de Kohaku – Todo es debido a su presencia… Ella se ha enamorado nuevamente y… Naraku también lo está sintiendo así – dijo con seguridad

Pero no es posible… Se suponía que tras matar a la miko Kikyo lo poco del corazón humano que aún poseía se acabaría, cómo puede ser que se esté enamorando? – preguntó resistiéndose a la idea de que aquel demonio tenía sentimientos

Si estás en lo cierto pero ya te lo dije, todo es gracias a ella, ven quiero que veas algo – susurró con calma

Ambos atravesaron la totalidad del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Kanna, ahí dentro un resplandor iluminaba toda el área y el motivo del brillo era una flor espectacularmente bella

Pero si es… la flor del pensamiento – susurró tenuemente observando con asombro aquella florecilla – Entonces esto quiere decir que…

Si Kohaku, está absorviendo la maldad de Naraku y la de Onigumo a la vez, está flor representa la cantidad de sentimientos buenos que Naraku posee – susurró Kanna con tranquilidad

Pero cómo es que… es decir esto sólo podía ser si era él quien sembraba esto cómo es que no se dio cuenta? – dijo desconcertado

Fue gracias a ella… - dijo pausadamente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, Kohaku se giró para observarla

En ese caso quieres decir que ella… - comenzó a decir interrogante

Si… ella lo ama – le afirmó Kanna

En las afueras de las colinas, Inu Yasha se había detenido en seco, podía sentir claramente que la presencia de Kagome emanaba de aquel lugar pero no podía ver nada

Un campo de protección – murmuró tomando a colmillo de Acero que al instante se tornaba rojizo – Viento cortante!! – exclamó agitando su espada

Del otro lado Kagome sintió una presencia sobrenatural acercarse y tras la repentina explosión, su rostro se vió envuelto por una expresión de asombro y a la vez de melancolía… ÉL estaba ahí, ante sus ojos

Kagome… - susurró el hanyu

Inu Yasha… - susurró al mismo tiempo que el hanyu

Kagome yo… - comenzó a decir Inu Yasha acercandose con cautela a ésta

No te acerques! – exclamó ligeramente sobresaltada

No vengo a hacerte daño sólo… - dijo poniéndose de frente a ésta mirándola con ternura – Sólo he venido a pedirte perdón – dijo mientras que lentamente bajo su rostro besando suavemente los labios de la miko mientras que esta no podía moverse debido a la sorpresa de lo que sucedía

Kagome!!! – exclamó en un sonido furioso la voz de otro hanyu haciendo que ésta reaccionara y empujará al hanyu de sí

Naraku! – dijo con sorpresa y desconcierto pero a la vez con temor por la expresión de ira y rabia que se había apoderado de él – Espera no es lo que tú crees él vino y…

Silencio! No te pedí ninguna explicación, ahora lárgate con él, si crees que de verdad me importa todo esto estás muy equivocada, lo de la mañana fue sólo un juego pero me he aburrido, te permito ser libre y tú Inu Yasha! La próxima vez que te vea te mataré junto con ella y me adueñaré de los fragmentos de la perla – finalizó haciendo que todo el palacio desapareciera junto con sus habitantes dejando en la nada a Kagome e Inu Yasha

Pasaron algunos segundos y Kagome cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar, el hanyu la miró con desconcierto y se acercó para abrazarla o al menos consolarla

No me toques – dijo alterada poniéndose de pie viendo a Inu Yasha con una mirada dolida, triste y… con resentimiento… si, por primera vez lo veía con rencor – Por qué?... Por qué después de hacerme infeliz y despreciarme… vuelves y alejas mi felicidad de nuevo? – le reclamaba con la voz quebrada – NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!!! – gritó y se alejó de ahí llorando

Inu Yasha no sabía ni qué decir, se sentía tan estúpido, tan idiota y a la vez tan culpable, una vez más, la había hecho sufrir, esta vez fue él quien cayó de rodillas, no pudo suprimir las lagrimas que nunca en mucho tiempo había soltado y ahora salían como si de un río se tratase, estaba tremendamente dolido al igual que otro hanyu que se mantenía encerrado en su habitación, a la merced de la penumbra

Maldición… por qué tenías que hacerme esto? – susurró Naraku con la mirada baja – Pagarás esto… - susurró

**Continuará…………….. **

Ahora si me tarde lo sé!! TOT, perdónenme pero salí de vacaciones sin previo aviso y ni siquiera tiempo me daba para preparar el capi y regrese una semana después de haber tenido que entrar a clases imaginense hubieron semestrales y me los aplicaron esta semana encima de hacer los trabajos estoy ulta mega super cansada pero al menos me di el lujo de tener la idea de este capi qué les pareció?? Naraku está muy dolido, la primera vez que quiere a alguien y piensa que lo han traicionado y sólo fue una trampa que le fue revertida, Inu Yasha está destrozado al igual que Naraku, luego de que este los viera le reclamara a Kagome y esta hubiera hecho lo imposible por explicarle, ella le había reprochado que viniera una vez más a arruinarle la existencia y Kagome… ella está tremendamente confundida, el beso de Inu la ha desconcertado

Oh si lo dejé en un momento dramático!! Muajajajaja pero descuiden el siguiente si lo hago en una semana no tardaré de más lo prometo ahora pasó rápido a los reviews

**Nancy **amiga gracias por recordarme lo de Kohaku cómo ves que ya apareció en la historia y ahora lo que sucedió con Inu Naraku y Kagome, qué mala que soy verdad? Ya verás el capi que viene, las reacciones ;). **A–Grench **hola!! En verdad me siento muy halagada de que te guste tanto el fic, para lo del Messenger estoy todos los días por ahí de las 5 de la tarde tú sólo agregame y pondría la dirección pero ya ves k los caracteres no salen U¬¬, gracias por tu review . **Sesshi23 **Siii!!! Verdad que sí?? Tengo una imagen lindisima de él se ve tan kawaii que hay xd XD, pues ya ves que sigue sin decidirse la pareja principal es todo un triángulo amoroso pero descuida muy pronto pondre a votación qué pareja quieren que esté al final, gracias por tu review!!. **Yelitza **si yo tampoco me perdono por dejarlo tan mal a él y a Naraku YOY y ya se ha dado cuenta de su error pero como dices, muy tarde, aunque Kagome no se ha decidido, quién sabe qué suceda XD, en fin amiga gracias por tu apoyo espero te haya gustado el capi!! Espero tu review!!. **Natsumi-san **sister del alma!!! Por fin aquí te traje un capítulo más!!! Fue un lime muy ligerito casi nada bueno pero ya ves, prefiero irme calmadita XD, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y ya eres una de las muchas k favorecen el N/K, gracias por todo amiga!!. **Nathari-chan **jejeje pues se cumplió tu deseo, se dio cuenta muyyy tarde, ay me da lástima dejarlo tan quebrado pero así es esta historia y debe de sufrir aunque a mí tmb me duela YOY, pero bueno cómo viste este capi?? Espero ansiosa tu review y gracias por tu apoyo!!. **Aome-Kikyo **jejeje si se lo merece me agrada mucho saber que te gustará aquella descripción de sentimientos del capi anterior pero este fue más específico en cuanto a acciones XD gracias por todo!! Espero tu review. **Rerry **bien creo que ahora si me salte un poquito la personalidad de Naraku pero esa reacción que tuvo fue de todo un actor de cine, imagínete haber podido controlarte ante esa situación, en fin espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!!. **Kagome-anti-kikyo **hola!! Si a mí me fascinó imaginar aquello que lindos n.n, perdón x no haber leído tus fics pero ya ves, ando bien ajetreada de todas maneras prometo que en la semana los leeré gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo espero ansiosa tu review!!. **Karina-chan **jejejeje si es muy malo k no se haya dado cuenta antes pero ya ves lo que paso ahora, en fin, Kagome ya recordaba todo y aún así tmb se enamoro de Naraku, cómo ves lo que sucedió?? Espero tu comentario!!. **Ady **si lo mismo pensé yo pero pues en ese momento estaba medio cursi y salió eso, pero espero que este capi te haya gustado, espero tu comentario. **Asami **Muchas gracias por tu review y en serio que me agrada saber que me consideres una buena escritora pero pues aun me falta muchisimo, de igual forma espero te haya gustado el capi, gracias por todos tus reviews!!. **Yashi-mgj **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews en serio me halaga mucho saber que te gustara la historia aun no he leido aquel fic pero cuando tenga mas tiempo te prometo lo leere y te dejare mis reviews, ahora espero te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por todo!!. **Cherry-catter **qué bien!! Otra a favor del N/K si yo tmb había pensado eso y pues a ver que pasa al final pero ahora espero te haya gustado el capi y espero tmb tu crítica!!. **Kagome Higu **me tarde pero aquí esta el capi, qué bueno que te gustará tanto el fic, gracias por considerarlo así, espero este capi te haya gustado!!. **Kaissa **amiga!!!! Por fin actualize XDyo no me controle y me pase que se me subio tanto para escribir este capi, agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo y espero ansiosa tu review!!!. **Sayo-Yukishiro **muchas gracias a ti tmb Sayo, pero me falta muchísimo para ser una gran escritora como ya lo eres tú y al contrario, muchas quisiéramos escribir como tú lo haces, muchas gracias por tu crítica, gracias!!. **Haruna Iwasaki **si a veces me sucede sólo cuando estoy demasiado sensible, qué bueno que te agrade tanto mi forma de escribir!! Espero k el capi t haya gustado!!. **Umi no neko **de terminarla… haber niñas quieren que ya se termine???? Este fic pues creo que tardará más, aún hay muchas cosas que resolver y poner en claro pero no será taaannnn largo, de todas maneras que bueno que te agradara la historia, gracias por tu review!!. **Bunny Saito **si tmb pienso eso x eso me decidi subir un poquito de tono las descripciones del beso XD jejeje lo de la decepción creo que… este… mejor me voy corriendo XDD, bueno en este pues si se siente mal y todo pero tmb no se mostró débil, su orgullo ante todo agradezco mucho tu apoyo y es bueno saber que hay otra que quiere que esto termine siendo un N/K, gracias por tu review!!

Ahora chicas les pongo la elección, de aquí hasta la siguiente actualización les doy tiempo para decidir si quieren un lemon de N/K o K/I como lo prefieran, esperaré sus reviews con la elección!!

De veras que estoy muy contenta de recibir tantos reviews de ustedes, en serio jamás me esperé tan favorable respuesta y se los agradezco con toda el alma porque de verdad que sin su apoyo simplemente mi imaginación y la historia no existirían, gracias a todos ustedes y esperaré ansiosa todos sus reviews!! De igual manera espero les haya gustado el capi porque créanme que me esmeré muchísimo, de antemano gracias a todas y a todos ustedes!!! Hasta la próxima!! Matta ne!!


	8. Capìtulo VIII: Entre mi soledad y tù

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo VIII: Entre tu soledad y la mía**

La noche ya había entrado en escena cubriendo con su manto oscuro cualquier forma extraña que rondara por las colinas del Sengoku

La luna, su acompañante se mantenía apartada, como si temiera de los sucesos a esperarse, ni siquiera los brillos chispeantes de las estrellas salían a jugar con las oscuridad, si bien era una noche tenebrosa pero también se percibía la sensación de soledad y sobre todo de tristeza y dolor…

Cada uno lo vivía a su manera, tras la "verdad" de aquel ella se había alejado no sin antes gritarle a aquel extraño todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida pero bien sabía que todo aquello no sólo era culpa de aquel, ella también la tenía por aferrarse tanto a él… por no darse cuenta de lo que hacia… de lo que sentía y sobre todo por no saber lo que quería

Ahora estaba sola dentro de una cueva y su único acompañante aquel gatito de las montañas que siempre acompañaba a su amiga… cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, quizás por que los gatos tienen una profunda intuición y sabía lo que le ocurría pero el caso era que estaba ahí con ella, queriendo consolarla con maullidos y con atenciones y ella le respondía con lágrimas y sollozos ahogados

No tenía ganas de pensar cómo solucionar todo aquello, sabía que con lágrimas no bastaría pero le dolía tanto que tenía que desahogarse y no había encontrado otra manera más que aquella

- Por qué? Por qué cuándo creí que podría hacer feliz a alguien más terminé enamorándome de él también?... Por qué cuando me sentía tan feliz y había dejado aparte todos aquellos recuerdos ellos regresan causándome de nuevo este sufrir?... Por qué me dolieron tanto sus palabras?... Por qué lo quiero de esta manera?... – se preguntaba entre sollozos que ahogaba abrazándose a sí misma juntando sus piernas con sus brazos

- Quizás porque lo amas… - susurró una voz femenina con tono comprensivo – Hola Kagome… seguí a Kirara… no te preocupes vine sola – murmuró tras observar la mirada de temor en su amiga al observar la entrada

- Sango…… - tras susurrar su nombre se levantó y tiró en los brazos de su amiga, necesitaba tanto aquel apoyo, tal consuelo que le era imposible escapar de su sufrimiento

- Llora Kagome… llora todo lo que necesites para desahogarte, para sacarte ese dolor que sin que me lo digas, sé que lo sientes porque lo quieres verdad? – preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento

- Si Sango… lo quiero pe…ro él no… siente lo mismo… me lo dijo… sólo fui un juego para él… - decía entre sollozos

- Y tú lo crees así? – preguntó ante la mirada sorpresiva de Kagome – Kagome… Inu Yasha nos contó lo que sucedió, crees que las palabras de Naraku fueron sinceras? De verdad crees que sólo fuiste un juguete o una manera para obtener los fragmentos? – preguntó con un poco de dureza en su voz, la necesitaba para ayudar a Kagome

- Sango… yo… - decía apartando la mirada

- Lo fuiste en un principio… - susurró una voz neutra desde la sombra de la entrada – Pero lo cambiaste y él también está sufriendo

- Kanna… qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Naraku – dijo desconcertada

- Lo hubiéramos estado si él no nos hubiera corrido a todos – dijo otra voz junto a ella con un dejo de enfado

- Kohaku… - susurró Sango

- Hola hermana… es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Kohaku esbozando una sonrisa respondida por otra de Sango

- Kanna, Kohaku, qué dicen? Quieren decir que Naraku les dijo que se fueran? – dijo secándose las lágrimas

- Después de lo que sucedió entró hecho una furia y en cuanto nos vio nos dijo que nos largáramos que quería estar solo y que nadie le interrumpiera – dijo Kohaku

- Entonces Kanna por qué dices que Naraku también está sufriendo? – preguntó Sango

- Porque yo soy una extensión de él, no puedo sentirlo en su totalidad pero él tiene un dolor por dentro, trata de apartarlo pero no puede, yo puedo sentir que se siente traicionado y eso le ocasionó una gran tristeza y rencor – dijo con calma

- Kanna traes tu espejo muéstramelo! – exigió Kagome acercándose a Kanna

- Lo siento Kagome, intente hacer lo mismo pero ha puesto un campo de protección y no me permite indagar donde se encuentra – dijo con un ligero hilillo casi imperceptible de preocupación

- Ya veo… No puedo saber cómo está… - susurró bajando la mirada mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de su mirada chocolate

- Aunque… Kagome puedes utilizar la flor del pensamiento… - susurró Kanna

- La flor… del pensamiento… - susurró lentamente – Kanna crees que podrías...

- Lo intentaré Kagome… – dijo esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible (N/A: por si las dudas imaginen a Sessh cuando sonríe de buena fe ok? n.nU)

La noche entraba aún más dando un aspecto tétrico a los bosques de la época antigua, por la mañana lucían extremadamente hermosos pero por la noche la cara de la oscuidad hacia su aparición cerrando los secretos del anochecer entre sus bosques

Un hanyou andaba divagando por aquellos bosques que tantos malos recuerdos le traía, de nuevo estaba solo… de nuevo había hecho sufrir a aquella jovencita que siempre lo había procurado, que siempre lo acompañaba y quedaba a su lado… pero cómo no hacerlo si estaba seguro de que su felicidad la seguía siendo él… cómo saber que tras su encuentro la haría tan infeliz?... cómo saber que el poseedor de su sonrisa y su felicidad ya no era él?... se reprochaba todo… sabía que él tenía que ir por ella o al menos no haberla dejado a merced de aquel sujeto pero no… su orgullo hablo por sus sentimientos…

- Maldición… si tan sólo yo… aghhh – gruño frustrado – Por qué te has enamorado de él? – preguntó al firmamento alzando la vista perdiéndola en algún punto fijo del manto oscuro que se cernía sobre el Sengoku

Un lugar faltaba para recorrer la trinidad del pesar, desde la tristeza, a la culpa y finalizando en la ira… aquel otro híbrido estaba experimentando sensaciones que jamás creyó haber poseído, se sentía dolido, celoso pero más que nada guardaba una ira y rabia dentro

Había confiado en ella, le había mostrado esa parte que él había querido desaparecer y que había fracasado en cada intento

Sentía coraje contra sí mismo, le mostró lo débil que podía ser y lo peor es que había creído que al menos ella tenía la mínima parte de las sensaciones que lo embargaban al mirarla

Se sentía preso en un mar de dolor donde la única escapatoria podría ser el volver a verla… no lo aceptaba pero esa era su realidad, por volver a verla podría abandonar aquella soledad en la que ahora se encontraba, aquella soledad que lo tenía con tantas emociones

Su parte humana era capaz de perdonarla, porque sin saberlo… la quería y el dejarla sería un suicidio en vida, ya no habría mayor razón de ser o de vivir, qué le había dado aquella chica para tenerlo ya sin fuerza de voluntad, qué le había dado para necesitarla de esa manera… qué le había hecho quererla de esa manera… no tenía ninguna respuesta alguna, si aquello era lo que los humanos llamaban amor, sólo podía asegurar una cosa, el amor es aquel que no es posible tener a tu lado por más que lo desees

- Demonios… sigues estando aquí… - susurró un murmullo perdido en la enorme habitación – Pero no me importas, después de todo sólo fuiste una herramienta para obtener la perla – decía intentando engañar una verdad más que clara

El sueño lo venció, realmente no quería saber ya nada, en este momento ni siquiera el poder de la perla podría hacer que la olvidase… con aquella chica su ambición se había esfumado…

Ningún rastro oscuro permanecía en el ambiente, aquella noche tan tétrica había desaparecido dejando una mañana fresca y soleada, ya había despertado…

Salió sigilosamente de el palacio… quizás un paseo y unas cuantas muertes podrían despejarlo de tantas "tonterías" como el les llamaba

Con paso lento caminaba por las praderas, buscando algún ser bueno para jugar

Pronto sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, a lo lejos unas risas podían escucharse

- Perfecto… lo que necesito… un par de idiotas enamorados – pensaba con ironía

Con sigilo comenzó a acercarse hasta que pudo observar de quiénes se trataba…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a cerrar inconscientemente su puño derecho queriendo reprimir aquel deseo de salir de ahí y matarlos a los dos

Cómo se atrevía a hacerle aquello?, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que estaba siendo un idiota al intentar creer que ella de verdad lo quería si lo que ahora veía no era más que la mera falsedad de sus palabras

Estaba ahí riéndose con aquel híbrido maldito, jugando al juego de las caricias y los besos… olvidándolo a él del todo

Aquella parte demoniaca que poseía pedía a gritos ser liberada matando a aquellos dos pero su parte humana no podía… no quería si ello conllevaba a no verla más

- Debo quererte de esta manera? – susurró inconscientemente bajando la vista para incorporarse y salir de ese lugar

Al parecer no habían notado su presencia y ahora caminaba con más rapidez de lo normal como si aquello hiciera que la "visión" de momentos anteriores quedase atrás

- Naraku… qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz cargada de sorpresa y temor

- Kagome… - susurró débilmente volteándose para topar con una mirada chocolate llena de preocupación y… cariño? era eso lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos? acaso aún sentía algo por él?

Apartando aquella estúpida idea de su mente se atrevió a poner una expresión de crueldad y frialdad que en antaño expresaba cada vez que veía a seres "inferiores" a él

- Veo que eres muy feliz con Inu Yasha – dijo riendo con sorna

- A qué has venido? – dijo apartando la mirada

- Veo que no quieres hablar del tema, bien te diré que he venido a derramar un poco de sangre humana – dijo mientras que una mirada sádica se dibujaba en sus iris rojos de nuevo

- Eso te ayudará a olvidarme? – preguntó devolviéndole una mirada burlesca

- No te des tanta importancia, tú lo sabes, no me importa lo que te suceda y por cierto ya que estás aquí me puedes ahorrar el viajecito para tomar la perla – dijo mirándola con malicia

Kagome no se sintió intimidada, ya sabía que causaría esa reacción en él pero debía saberlo, debía responder su duda y hasta que no se lo confirmara no se dejaría intimidar por nada

- Crees que te la daré? – preguntó sarcásticamente

- Bien ya sabía que no lo harías por las buenas, ahórrame matar ahora a tu querido Inu Yasha y dame la perla ahora mismo – decía palabras salidas sin pensar ya que lo único que ahora pasaba por su mente era la manera tan distinta y fría con la que lo trataba, aquella calidez que sintió al toparse con sus iris chocolate se había esfumado y podía percibir algunos dejos de ira – Seguramente por él – pensaba con enfado

- Acaso estás celoso y eso es sólo un pretexto para matarlo? – preguntó burlesca de nuevo

- Eso ocurriría solamente en tus pensamientos niña tonta, crees que de verdad llegaría a sentir algo por ti? crees que podría llegar a quererte siquiera? – dijo burlescamente obteniendo una mirada baja por parte de Kagome – Tu silencio me hace pensar que crees que fue así… dime Kagome de verdad eso fue lo que pensaste?

- Quieres saberlo en verdad? – preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos

Naraku parecía meditar la respuesta, de nuevo divido en dos… la parte que quería decirle sí… necesitaba saberlo

- Necesito que me digas que si fui traicionado y que sólo caí en una trampa tuya, sólo así podría olvidarte… sólo así podría volver mi odio y rencor pero… no quiero oírlo… - pensaba sin apartar la mirada cruel que había adquirido como disfraz – Tienes razón, no me hace falta saberlo, no tiene importancia – murmuró de nuevo con aquella voz maligna – Por ahora no tengo prisa en obtener la perla, pero que te quede bien claro que… vendré por ella muy pronto – finalizó caminando lentamente hacia el norte

- Sólo dime… eres feliz? – preguntó la miko mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla

- Lo eres tú?... – preguntó sin volverse atrás

- No… no lo soy – susurró caminando al camino contrario del que Naraku comenzaba a tomar – Mi felicidad fue, es y seguirás siendo tú… adiós – fue el suave murmullo desvanecido por el toque del viento

Él se paró en seco y justo cuando intento verla de nuevo y reparar su error… ella desapareció

Oscuridad mezclada con la sombra de la incertidumbre y la desesperación

Comenzó a observar su alrededor, la nada es lo único existente en ese lugar… dónde estaba? no lo sabía y ella… se fue… desapareció dejándolo en la soledad de su propio ser, en la soledad que había perdido al quererla de esa manera… una soledad dónde la última palabra fue un adiós definitivo

- …seguirás siendo tú… -

**F I N**

- KAGOME!!!! – exclamó la voz varonil de un joven al tiempo que despertaba de golpe, realmente había sido toda una pesadilla – Maldición……. no fue más que un estúpido sueño….. – dijo masajeándose las sienes

Con lentitud comenzó a levantarse, observando su reflejo en el espejo comenzó a lavarse el rostro mientras que imagen por imagen pasaba por su mente…

- Ese sueño… realmente es la verdad o es… sólo lo que yo quiero que sea – susurraba al tiempo que se paraba en la puerta de su habitación para salir

Con sigilo salió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que unas voces resonaron en el pasillo donde la habitación de Kanna se encontraba

- Kanna… debió irse eso fue lo que le ordene – susurró caminando hacia la habitación hasta que una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco

- Kanna… Kohaku… están seguros de esto? – preguntó con inseguridad

- Debes irte ahora Kagome, no tardará en despertar – murmuró Kohaku por lo bajo

- Lo sé pero… - intentaba replicar

- Pero nada, debes irte ahora o… - intentaba decir Kanna hasta ser interrumpida

- O podría matarte aquí mismo – intervino con el mismo tono maligno

- Naraku… - susurró Kagome con temor

- Qué demonios haces aquí? Fui muy claro al decirte que la próxima vez que te vería sería para matarte y quitarte los fragmentos de la perla, explícate ahora mismo – dijo con un tono autoritario sin apartar la maldad

- Yo… Kanna y yo… será mejor que salgamos – dijo Kohaku con nerviosismo

- Más tarde hablaré con ustedes dos – dijo para dejarlos salir

- Bien, estoy esperando tu excusa – dijo burlesco

- Yo sólo vine a hablar con Kanna y Kohaku, ya me iba – dijo nerviosa bajando la mirada para intentar salir de la habitación

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que se traen entre manos – susurró poniendo una mano en la salida para no dejarla pasar

- Dijiste que hablarías con ellos más tarde, pregúntales a ellos yo ya me tengo que ir – dijo decidida mirándolo a los ojos

- De nuevo siento esto… maldita sea por qué no bajas la vista y obedeces lo que te digo? – pensaba mientras era presa de un vuelco en su interior – Es a ti a quién quiero oír – susurró con un tono seductor mientras la arrinconaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación

- Na…raku – tartamudeaba sorprendida

- Qué pretendes? No sabes que con esa mirada eres capaz de desarmarme? Por qué te aprovechaste de eso y me traicionaste? Acaso él es mejor que yo? – volvió a murmurar observándola fijamente

- No sé a qué te refieres… - susurró notando que podía sentir sobre su piel el aliento cálido de aquel que la acorralaba

- Lo sabes… sabes a qué me refiero… - susurró para posar sus labios en los de la joven sellando así cualquier palabra que estuviese por salir – Te deseo… quiero tenerte conmigo… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo – susurraba mientras repartía pequeños besos en los labios de la joven que le respondían con el mismo cariño

- Por qué desconfías de mí? – susurró en una pausa

- Porque no me has enseñado lo que es la confianza… - susurró haciendo que Kagome ablandara la mirada

De nuevo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de juntar sus labios

Podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro y sus miradas sólo demostraban los sentimientos de sus corazones

Con paciencia y sin prisa acercaron sus labios juntándolos en un roce suave

- Solos tú y yo – indicó esbozando una sonrisa

- Juntos otra vez – susurró con ternura

_**Entre tu soledad y la mía está lo que sentimos**_

_**Entre tu soledad y la mía está nuestro complemento**_

_**Entre tu soledad y la mía está nuestra conexión, nuestra emoción**_

_**Entre tu soledad y la mía, sólo estamos tú y yo**_

**Continuará…………................**

Oh sí lectores y lectoras!!! Quien ha ganado ha sido Naraku!!! Tras una dif�cil votaciòn quien gano ha sido èl!! Ahora me encuentro en cyber y no podrè respoder sus reviews as� que sòlo puedo darles agradecimientos a **Asumi-chan, kalid, natsumi-san, kaissa, stuka, suicho haruka, macyna, dark-natt, sesshi23, vampiritav, inu-yasha!, kagome-anti-kikyo, andromeda black, bunny saito, nancy, eliyasha, yelitza, valeria, chiidark, kagome-chan and sango-chan, nathari-chan, a-grench, tomoe himura y kagome higu**

GRACAS A TODAS USTEDES!!!!! YA QUE SE HA SELECCIONADO AL GANADOR LA PRÒXIMA ACTUALIZACIÒN VENDRÀ LA CONTINUACIÒN Y EL TAN ESPERADO LEMON!!!!

Le deje hasta aqu�por que no tuve tiempo de planear el cap lemon, im sorry u.u pero les prometo que el siguiente si lo serà

hasta entonces!!!!

matta ne!!!!


	9. Capítulo IX: Total eclipse of heart

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi y yo los ocupó sin lucro alguno más que el de sus comentarios

**Warning:** Este fic es clasificación R, es decir contiene lemon si no te gusta el tema no lo leas no me hago responsable de los daños que te ocasione (XD se dan cuenta qué clase de protocolo nos cargan?)

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo IX: Total Eclipse of Heart**

Besos esparcidos por el rostro de la joven, manos que la aprisionaban contra la pared de la habitación

Caricias que tocaban el fondo de su alma y pasión que se desbordaba hasta el límite de los sentires

Gemidos ahogados por besos apasionados, suspiros salidos de los labios de la joven para extasiar los oídos de su atacante

Nombres dichos entre jadeos

- Te… amo… Naraku… - se escuchaba el fino murmullo de la voz de Kagome

- Hace falta que te diga lo mismo? – Le susurró al oído divertido cuya respuesta vino advenida con la risita tierna que Kagome había soltado – Si es así… yo también te amo – dijo observándola a los ojos para luego volver a posar sus labios sobre los frágiles pétalos

Cuando Naraku probó una vez más los dulces labios de Kagome supo que necesitaba ir más allá y tocando con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Kagome, pidió permiso que le fue concedido para entrar

Él comenzó a explorar en su totalidad la boca de Kagome, saciándose de los néctares dulces que podía probar

Kagome no quería quedarse atrás y con timidez, comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Naraku, así ambas danzaban a un mismo toque mientras que las manos no bajaban de tono

Naraku se posesionó de la cintura de Kagome y la comenzó a atraer más hacia sí mientras que con la otra mano aprisionaba una de sus muñecas con la pared. Todo esto con el fin de profundizar el beso aun más

Instantes después, Naraku rompió el beso en busca del aliento perdido pero con lentitud comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello de Kagome donde comenzó a depositar ligeros roces que arrancaban suspiros de la chica

Con sumo cuidado, Naraku comenzó a llevar a Kagome hacia el borde de la cama donde ésta cayó sentada mientras que él seguía repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello

Mientras él le quitaba la blusa a Kagome esta había comenzado a quitarle la parte de arriba de la katana y así las prendas salieron de ambos quedando esparcidas por la habitación

Siendo así con una ternura y deseo inexplicables, Naraku recostó a Kagome en la mullida cama mientras la observaba fijamente

Un rubor cubrió furiosamente las mejillas de Kagome y él sonrió divertido

- Te he dicho que con ese rubor luces aún más deseable de lo que ya eres? – preguntó con tono entre seductor y… dulce?

- No… pero me gusta saber que eres tú quien piensa eso – susurró para luego besarlo con ternura y deseo a la vez

Él correspondió al beso y entonces estuvo seguro de una cosa… se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos...

Mientras continuaban besándose, Kagome acariciaba con sus delicados dedos el bien formado abdomen de Naraku trazando ligeras formas irregulares en cada caricia

Tras separarse escasos centímetros del rostro de ella, comenzó a besar cada centímetro de ella, quería saberse lleno de todo lo que era ella, quería saber que era y sería el único… pero sobre todo, quería estar seguro de ser el indicado…

Comenzó entonces a bajar del cuello hasta los pequeños y bien formados senos, empezó entonces a besarlos para luego succionarlos, volvió entonces a subir encontrándose con los labios que le recibían gustosos, probó de ellos con sólo una caricia y continúo explorando cada rincón de la joven debajo suyo mientras que ella le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda desnuda

Sus manos recorrieron el esbelto y delicado cuerpo de Kagome, cada roce de sus labios en la piel de ella hacían que cada vez la deseara y quisiera más

Ella por su parte sólo sentía que algo por dentro la quemaba, en medio de su delirio se dio cuenta de que a cada roce, fricción o caricia de su piel con la de él hacían que una sensación de emoción, pasión y ansia a la vez la embargaran

Las caricias de su amor le hacían perder la razón por momentos pero sabía que esto debía ser mutuo y cuando sintió un bulto algo duro, sonrío con timidez y nerviosismo, sabía que ella lo había ocasionado pero… por qué quedarse atrás?

Deslizó con timidez sus manos sobre el rostro de su amor, éste le miraba curioso, por qué lo detenía, para callar cualquier sospecha lo besó con tal pasión que sintió como su interior ardía aún más pero no podía distraerse de su objetivo principal, volvió a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen de él encontrando así lo que buscaba

Con nerviosismo y timidez comenzó a acariciar el miembro del joven a su lado

- Ahhh… Ka…gome… - gimió Naraku

Tras escuchar aquel gemido, Kagome sonrió divertida cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naraku

- Qué malvada eres… - le susurró al oído cosa que hizo estremecer a Kagome al sentir el aliento cálido topar con su piel – Ya verás… – volvió a susurrar mientras comenzaba a morderle suavemente el lóbulo derecho pero Kagome volvió a acariciar su miembro arrancándole un nuevo gemido, al parecer no le sería tan fácil volver a retomar la situación… sonrío para sus adentros

Sus manos tomaron cálidamente las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y así llevándolas hacia arriba, eso haría más fácil su misión

Volvió a saborear cada centímetro de piel desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, había dejado trazado un sendero de besos y caricias suaves y pasionales

Sintió que ya era hora pero quería estar seguro de que ella así lo querría

- Estás segura de continuar? Aún podemos parar… - susurró acariciándole el rostro

Ella no le respondió, sólo le plantó un beso mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de él

Naraku entendió la respuesta, todo aquello era completamente diferente a sus demás experiencias, en todas aquellas jamás se había preocupado por el estado de sus amantes y mucho menos les había preguntado si deseaban que continuara. En realidad Kagome había modificado una buena parte de su ser y eso en antaño le hubiera desagradado incluso le habría repudiado pero no, ahora todo aquello era diferente

Kagome sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, jamás había estado con alguien y quien estaría con ella era nada menos que Naraku, tanto habían cambiado las cosas?... tanto habían cambiado como para hacerla feliz con la persona que menos había imaginado, si era extraño también lo era de especial

Pero en ese momento nada de todo aquello existía, sólo existían ellos dos en medio de un idilio que tiempo atrás hubieran considerado imposible e incluso indiferente, ahora eran sólo ellos dos entregándose como jamás lo habían hecho… como si fuera la primera vez que sentían y quisieran explotar todo aquel mundo de sensaciones que sólo a través del amor se podían percibir

Sólo ellos dos a punto de dar y recibir todo lo que deseaban, querían y amaban

Naraku quería causarle el menor dolor posible a Kagome así que adoptó por otra posición, con una suavidad inigualable la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, comenzó a acomodarse lentamente para poder empezar

Su miembro totalmente erecto comenzó entonces a ingresar dentro de ella, al descender lentamente dentro de la chica, comenzó a buscar sus labios con insistencia

Kagome comenzó entonces a sentir un dolor punzante el cual fue apagado por los intensos besos que Naraku le proporcionaba

Pronto él se topó con una barrera que le impedía la entrada, con suavidad y lentitud intento romperla

Kagome sintió un dolor agudo e inconscientemente se aferró a la espalda de Naraku abrazándolo y enterrando ligeramente las uñas en la espalda desnuda, él comenzó a besarle el cuello y el oído mientras que sus manos se cernían con delicadeza en los glúteos de ella adentrándose más y más

Una vez que logró romper aquella barrera, se detuvo unos instantes para que Kagome pudiera acostumbrarse un poco, luego de esto comenzó a llevar un ritmo más rápido

Mientras Kagome besaba con insistencia los labios de Naraku este daba estocadas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes

Por falta de aire y delirio total, separaron sus rostros, estaban en los principios de un éxtasis total, habían comenzado a gemir y jadear más fuerte

Kagome se había mordido el labio inferior a causa del placer que comenzaba a embargarla y Naraku se aferraba cada vez más a sus piernas

Entonces escalofríos comenzaron a invadirlos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse y numerosos descargas eléctricas comenzaron a arremeter en sus contra

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y entonces una oleada de descargas eléctricas más fuertes que las anteriores dieron de lleno en sus cuerpos e interiores

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh……….. – gimieron al unísono

Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis total del que estaban siendo presas

- Na…raku……. – gimió entre jadeos la miko

- Kagome…… - respondió con un susurro cansado

- Te amo……. – susurró cuando todo aquello terminó

- Yo también… - le respondió con una sonrisa

Con cuidado, Naraku salió del interior de Kagome y se acomodó a su lado, ambos empapados de sudor siendo cobijados por una delgada sábana blanca

Kagome se había acurrucado en el pecho de Naraku y éste la había rodeado con sus brazos

Ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, estaban en silencio escuchando como sus palpitares se recuperaban de la agitación momentánea

- Por qué intentaste alejarme de tu lado? – preguntó el leve murmullo de Kagome

Tras aquella ruptura del silencio, se formó uno nuevo, incómodo y sobre todo exasperante

Era tan sencillo decirle que lo había hecho porque se sintió traicionado, porque no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, porque estaba confundido y principalmente por miedo a sentir algo como el amor por una persona que además de haber sido su enemiga era de esa clase de seres a los que él consideraba fáciles de manipular cuando ahora había comprobado que era todo lo contrario

Si el sentir era algo manipulable entonces ahora mismo él había sido controlado por ese sentimiento al que todos describimos como amor

Era tan fácil decir eso? No, para él no le era fácil decir la verdad, aquel temor de ser traicionado no lo dejaba aún y es que si se lo decía que tal si lo usaba en su contra, arriesgarse o no… esa era su paradoja

- Sólo dime algo… confías en mí? – preguntó seriamente incorporándose para observarlo directamente a los ojos

Otra paradoja, confiaba en ella o no, qué demonios le pasaba, desde cuando había comenzado a ser tan indeciso, instantes atrás ella se había entregado completamente a él, le había concedido su total confianza y ahora el no sabía qué responder?

- Si lo sé… pero no quiero decirlo – pensaba hasta que sus iris nuevamente castañas (N/A más adelante) se posaron sobre las chocolate que lo miraban con tristeza y dolor, entonces sintió un vacío dentro – Soy un patán… - pensó reprochándose a sí mismo

- Naraku… lo sucedido hace unos momentos… acaso no significa nada para ti? – pensaba Kagome mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Naraku y entonces averiguó la respuesta… él estaba confundido, se sintió dolida y triste, y es que a pesar de todo lo quería, por eso se había entregado, por eso le había dolido en el alma cuando él había intentado apartarla de su lado, por eso lo amaba más que a nadie

Bajó la mirada mientras lágrimas se rebelaban comenzando a salir de sus ojos, no hizo el menor intento de limpiarlas y comenzó a salir de la cama para vestirse

Naraku observó como las copiosas lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de Kagome y con terror, vio como esta comenzaba a vestirse para irse nuevamente

- Y si se va para siempre? Demonios… todo por mí… acaso es tanto lo que te importo? – pensaba con pesar, él sabía muy bien lo que sentía pero se debatía entre expresarlo o no… un momento… él se lo había dicho mientras estaban juntos, se lo había dicho! Por qué ahora no podía?

_**Palabras calladas, acciones selladas**_

_**Mirares pensados, silencios descritos**_

_**Sentires profundos, amores de olvido**_

_**Sentimientos ocultos sensaciones pérdidas**_

- Perdóname… – fue el susurró desvanecido por el silencio reinante

Él la había tomado de la cintura rodeándola por detrás, impidiéndole irse. Kagome bajó un poco más la mirada, las lágrimas ya no salían más pero ese dolor aún estaba por dentro

- No pue…do estar contigo si no puedes decirme lo que sientes… – susurró entrecortadamente

- Lo sé, sé que te estoy causando tristeza y dolor pero entiéndeme, no es fácil dejar a un lado los temores de un día para otro… tiempo es todo lo que te pido – volvió a susurrar

- Puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado de esa manera… sólo me lastimaría más y si… tu llegases a la conclusión de que realmente no me amas… me dolería aún más sabes? – murmuró mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa mezclada de dulzura y tristeza

- Lo lamento… no pretendía lastimarte – susurró al tiempo que quedaba frente a Kagome

- No te preocupes, todo aquello también fue decisión mía… mientras nos damos un tiempo estaré con mi familia – murmuró tratando de contener nuevas lágrimas

- Regresarás a tu época? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza

- Sí, estaré ahí un tiempo, necesito hacer los exámenes y ponerme a estudiar, nos servirá a ambos mientras tu defines lo que sientes realmente – le susurró con ternura

- No puedo hacer que te quedes aquí a mi lado pero... tampoco puedo dejar que seas infeliz – volvió a susurrar

- Ya lo soy, tú respuesta será la que me pueda sacar de esto que siento dentro… prométeme que sea cual sea tu respuesta, irás a buscarme y me la dirás – dijo con un mirar triste

Un asentimiento por parte de Naraku le indico el sí, éste apartó la mirada, no quería ver como las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Kagome salieran a flote, odiaba tener que ser él quien le causara tanto dolor, por qué no le decía de una buena vez todo aquello que sentía? por qué se empeñaba en no demostrarlo y ocultarlo? Por qué demonios no podía evitar que se fuera?

Kagome salió de la habitación y continúo caminando con una mayor rapidez, quería salir de ahí ya, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, por ese lado estaba feliz, se había entregado al hombre que amaba, le había dado todo a aquel que le había devuelto la sonrisa, a aquel que le había hecho olvidar las traiciones y el dolor que Inu Yasha le había causado… pero… ahora estaba experimentando una tristeza como jamás la había sentido ni siquiera con los desplantes de Inu Yasha… sólo esperaba que todo aquello pasara pronto… sabía que él la amaba, se lo había dicho en medio de su entrega, sabía que estaba confundido y eso era lo que más le dolía pero quizás, como él se lo había dicho, con un poco de tiempo saldría de esa confusión

- Sólo espero que sea pronto… - susurró mirando el castillo para ir hacia la aldea de la Anciana Kaede y regresar a su época

Naraku observaba desde una de las ventanas como aquella a la que quería se marchaba de su lado y todo por la confusión de la que él era preso

Qué sucedía con él?... No lo sabía con certeza pero de algo si estaba seguro

- Pronto estaré contigo… mi querida Kagome – susurró a la nada apartándose de la ventana

_**Notas dichas, sonidos cantados**_

**_Suspiros robados, nobles pretextos_**

_**Son las distintas miradas vacías**_

_**Encadenadas por la verdad de un sentimiento**_

- Qué piensas? – preguntó una voz varonil

- Creen que el no la quiera? – preguntó la voz de una exterminadora

- La ama, de eso no hay duda demo… hay una confusión dentro de sí, la parte de demonio que posee no ha sido purificada después de todo y está luchando contra su parte humana – dijo un espíritu blanco con paciencia

- Kanna hay algo que no termino de entender, no se suponía que cuando Naraku mató a Kikyo la parte humana que aún poseía se esfumó? – preguntó Kohaku

- Es verdad, se suponía que así se desharía de esa parte que tanto le molestaba – señaló la exterminadora

- Hay algo que ni él mismo sabe y ustedes no se han dado cuenta, el que me refiera a su parte humana no quiere decir que sea la de aquel bandido – hizo una pausa ante la expresión de confusión por parte de los hermanos exterminadores – Naraku creó su propia parte humana

- Qué? – preguntaron exaltados al unísono – Cómo es posible si el ya era un demonio completo, como es que creó su propia parte humana

- Vuelven a caer en el error, no creo una parte humana física, la creo emocionalmente al conocer a Kagome, de eso se trata la flor del pensamiento, absorbe los pensamientos del ser que se le asigna y ayuda a despejar ciertas emociones de los sentimientos, la flor le ayudo a Naraku a crear su propia esencia humana – dijo tranquilamente como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Eso quiere decir que él de por si ya… –

- Poseía sentimientos… –

- Así es, todos los seres vivientes desde que son creados poseen una esencia característica, demo… los demonios son distintos, sus sentimientos y emociones están ocultos bajo lo más profundo de aquel vació al que nosotros llamamos pensamientos, para ellos no tiene sentido y lo entierran dentro de sus mentes, cuando esos demonios se fusionaron con Onigumo, la esencia humana de ese bandido abrió los pensamientos de esos seres y por alguna manera llamarlo, ellos comenzaron a pensar y definir conceptos de emociones pero de lo que Naraku no se dio cuenta al "desechar" la parte del bandido Onigumo es que aquellos seres ya poseían una esencia pensante y él debía equilibrar su propio ser, Kagome se dio cuenta de eso cuando Naraku trató de borrarle la mente… saben por qué no pudo hacerlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, Sango y Kohaku estaban totalmente descolocados, todo aquello era tan confuso pero siempre se habían preguntado aquello y con una negativa se dispusieron a escuchar la respuesta – Porque no estaba equilibrado, la flor del pensamiento haría que las sensaciones humanas reprimidas en su interior salieran a flote y así poder equilibrar su ser

Sango y Kohaku la miraban atónitos, Kagome había intentado ayudar a Naraku y tras comprender y observar todo aquello que acontecía en ese ser despiadado, se había enamorado de él

- Demo… hay un problema, ante tal equilibrio, las emociones humanas y los pensamientos malignos están en una lucha por dominar el cuerpo de Naraku, es por ello que no pudo repetirle lo que sentía es por eso que sólo cuando estaba siendo por un momento totalmente humano pudo decirle que la amaba – comenzó a decir haciendo una pausa – Desgraciadamente, Kagome ya no puede hacer nada que esté a su alcance, sólo le queda esperar que en él gane la parte de la que ella se enamoró… - finalizó ante las miradas desconcertadas de los exterminadores

- Dime algo Kanna… si en Naraku la parte demoniaca ganase… qué sucedería? – preguntó la exterminadora observándola fijamente

- Si eso pasara… sería un enemigo peligroso e incontrolable… no habría manera de regresar ni una sola parte humana a él… sería inmune – susurró mirando su espejo – Demo… si la parte humana ganase, Naraku perdería muchas cosas entre ellas recuerdos, poderes y demás

- Llegaría entonces a ser humano? – preguntó Kohaku

- No en su totalidad, siempre tendría presentes algunos poderes que lo seguirían convirtiendo en un ser sobrenatural – afirmó

- Y si ninguna de las dos partes llegase a dominarlo – preguntó una voz varonil a espaldas de los tres chicos

- Monje Miroku… - susurró la exterminadora

- Qué sucedería entonces Kanna? – preguntó expectante

- Entonces… sufriría una doble personalidad – susurró con un dejo de preocupación

- Quieres decir que tendría un carácter cambiante? – preguntó Kohaku

- Así es – afirmó

- Ya veo… pero no habría sido mejor que la señorita Kagome se quedara con Naraku para ayudarlo a que la esencia humana que posee se desarrolle mejor? – preguntó el houshi

- No, debe ser él quien decida quién será de aquí en adelante –

- Vaya… esperemos que todo salgo bien – dijo la exterminadora suspirando

- Demo… nosotros podemos hacer algo – dijo Kanna mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al espíritu blanco mientras que sin darse cuenta, alguien más había escuchado todo aquello, se había ocultado entre las sombras de los árboles y había desaparecido su presencia

Sonrió con ironía… ya sabía qué hacer…

**Continuará………………………….**

Ok ahora si que me van a querer linchar n.nU, hagamos recuento rápido sí? A ver chicas les di un lemon no muy explícito mezclado con diferentes descripciones de sentimientos, nunca me han gustado las cosas tan mecánicas nn pero pues no sé si me ha salido bien, como ya les dije es mi segundo lemon de la vida y el primero normal pero a pesar de eso lo juzgaran ustedes n.n luego de aquello viene la parte del drama… si lo sé soy muy mala dejar así de confuso a Naraku esa es la parte por la que ustedes me querrán matar u.uU demo… no sean tan malas! TOT ahora Kanna, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku saben lo que pasó entre Naraku y Kagome después de su "encuentro" y tratarán de ayudar en el asunto pero alguien más los ha escuchado… quién habrá sido? XD

En fin chicas pensaron que este sería el final? pues no! aún no se viene, acuérdense que todavía está indeciso lo de la perla, Inu Yasha todavía ni sus luces y falta que por fin Naraku deje a un lado todos esos rencores pero eso vendrá en el siguiente capítulo n.n

Por lo mientras déjenme avisarles que ya estoy en construcción de un nuevo fic en conjunto con una excelente escritora y muy pronto sabrán de quién les hablo y de qué tratará n.n, también les aviso que ya estoy creando otro fic que al igual que este será un triángulo amoroso pero no será de Naraku sé que les va a extrañar la idea cuando lo lean pero todavía falta, lo publicaré cuando termine este, por cierto los fragmentos "poéticos" en negrillas son algunos pensamientos que se me ocurrieron de pronto nomás por no tener algo mejor qué hacer XD, el título del cap lo escogí porque cuando me decidí a comenzar el cap estaba escuchando esa canción XD

Ahora paso a agradecer gomen na sai que otra vez no puedo contestar todos sus reviews TOT pero sigo sin Internet en mi casa y estoy en un ciber donde mi padre sólo me dio 15 minutos para estar ��, en fin gracias a **Dark-nat, Sesshi23, Taty, Celen Marinaiden, Kikyo-chan, Lucy-Yasha, Miko-ahome-kikyo, Kagome-anti-kikyo, A-grench, Hillary-Hiwatari, Rerry, Asami, Kalid, Eliyasha, Hermi-Potter/Malfoy, Yelitza, Valeria, Sayo-Yukishiro**

y especialmente a mis sisters:

**KAISSA!** sis del alma prometo que en cuanto pueda retomaremos el asunto pendiente n.n gracias por tu review y sobre todo por la confianza que me brindas!

**NATSUMI - SAN!** hermanita! no me he podido conectar TOT pero pronto podremos platicar como se debe gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**NATHARI – CHAN!** Natty querida pues aquí está el lemon prometido! espero te haya gustado y prometo que en cuanto pueda leeré todos tus fics que ya leí uno y me pareció maravilloso!

Y en cuanto a las que tienen duda de si Kagome recordaba o no, pues sí lo recordaba todo, nada pudo hacer que olvidara todo aquello pero pues eso se le clavó en el corazón y se fue convirtiendo en pura tristeza y prefirió darse una nueva oportunidad eso en resumen es lo que pasó n.n

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen ENORMEMENTE feliz al saber que les está gustando mucho el rumbo de la historia! GRACIAS A TODOS!

Ahora si ya me voy a leer los fics que me den tiempo TOT, prometo no demorar en la siguiente actualización!

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo X: Intereses

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo X: Intereses**

La noche había aparecido y junto con ella el manto estelar envolvía los secretos para mitigar presiones y tristezas

Ya había pasado un día y seguía sin conocer la respuesta a sus sentimientos, simplemente su mente vagaba por aquella silueta dignamente angelical y una y otra vez imágenes y palabras se venían a su mente retumbándole hasta sentir desprecio por tener aquello de lo que se sentía tan orgulloso y era el no depender de nadie… ahora necesitaba un consejo sin reconocerlo…

- Demonios…. – maldecía entre dientes al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el muro más cercano

- Golpear paredes no te ayudará a despejar nada Naraku… - susurró una voz pausada

- Kanna… qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que su sorpresa y desconcierto le permitieron pronunciar

- Naraku soy una extensión tuya si algo te afecta a mí también y no es precisamente agradable marearme a cada rato por los arranques de ira que últimamente te dan tan a menudo – pronunció el espíritu blanco con ironía y desdén marcados en cada palabra

- Desde cuándo dices más de 2 palabras y sobre todo acentúas tanto la ironía? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Kanna sólo se encogió de hombros devolviéndole una mirada, por primera vez con emociones dentro

- A veces eres más extraña de lo que pareces – dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, Kanna la observó con detenimiento, si no mal recordaba era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír porque su diversión era… "blanca" – Qué sucede? – preguntó al sentir la mirada de Kanna sobre su rostro

- Que tú también te has vuelto más extraño de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada – dijo con sorna

Sin decir nada Naraku salió de la habitación seguido de Kanna, ambos llegaron a la parte que daba hacia el jardín, la luz plata iluminaba tenuemente el pastizal que había crecido gracias a la ayuda de aquella chica cuya aura siempre se mantenía iluminada

- Kagome… - susurraron sus pensamientos una vigésima vez en toda la hora

- Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kanna dejando descolocado a Naraku que le miraba expectante

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó intentando acertar en la indiferencia que intentaba resaltar

- Qué sucede contigo… es decir mira el cambio que has sufrido, jamás sonreirías si no hubiese un motivo de malicia y mucho menos te descontrolarías debido a las emociones que tu ser sintiese… No lo ves? – preguntó el espíritu blanco dirigiendo su mirada al firmamento – No eres el mismo… ella lo sabe y no la lastimarás si te das una oportunidad

- Cómo es que tu puedes asegurarme todo esto? Tú más que nadie sabes que por menor que fuese la cantidad de pensamientos malvados podría herirla o algo peor… siempre estaría en peligro conmigo a su lado – susurró apagado

- Naraku… seamos sinceros eso no es lo que te preocupa – dijo perdiendo la gran paciencia que había demostrado en los últimos días a lo que Naraku se giró sorprendido y consternado – Tú sabes que si lo deseas puedes acabar con esa parte demoníaca… Lo que tú tienes es miedo a sentir – resaltó con algo de enfado mientras una mirada chispeante salía de sus ojos que ahora mantenían un brillo que en antaño no sabía que era capaz de poseer

- Kanna… - murmuró apartando la mirada, qué sucedía con él? Últimamente se intimidaba con mayor facilidad que antes

- Dime… qué es lo que temes? – volvió a preguntar recuperando el tono tranquilo que la caracterizaba

- No es temor Kanna… es algo totalmente extraño, no podría explicártelo de una manera comprensible porque esto no puede ser descrito con palabras sino con sensaciones… te das cuenta de mis palabras? – preguntó ante la mirada desconcertada de Kanna – En antaño jamás podría haber dicho todo esto y mucho menos sincerarme cuando en mi vocabulario las palabras honestidad y afecto no existían, siempre me había dejado llevar por sensaciones malignas que me desprendían sonrisas de maldad pura en vez de suspiros cansados… esa era mi vida Kanna y ahora todo eso acaba de cambiar…

Kanna lo miraba con atención y… acaso lo que sus ojos despedían era comprensión?

- Sé lo que cruza por tu mente más de lo que te imaginas, y no es sólo porque tengamos una conexión sino porque yo también estoy pasando por esa transición y no me es nada fácil, jamás podría haber imaginado que sonreiría o que pudiera decir más de 3 o 4 palabras, incluso jamás pensé en charlar de esta manera contigo y mucho menos comprender… mi vida siempre fue el silencio Naraku… - replicó chocando su mirar contra los ojos perturbados de aquel al que consideraba más cercano a algún familiar – Ese es el cambio que hemos tenido Naraku y en nuestras manos está desecharlo o darnos una oportunidad y probarlo

- No es tan fácil Kanna, ni a ti ni a Kagura les deje la mayoría de demonios, sólo fueron extensiones de aquello que sólo pudiera ser poderoso pero en cuanto a presencias sólo eran neutras, yo tengo guardada toda la maldad y no es fácil sacarla y tengo el presentimiento de que si sigo reprimiéndola uno de estos días explotará y no estoy seguro de qué podría llegar a ser capaz si eso sucediese, podría dañarla aún más y lo peor de todo es que no podría ser consciente de lo que haga o diga… sé que me entiendes Kanna tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo es este asunto – no podía evitar la angustia que se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser y esto resaltaba aún más en su mirar que lentamente se ensombrecía más y más, Kanna sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con una expresión de preocupación y sobre todo de comprensión

- Sólo respóndeme algo Naraku – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de misterio – Quién te dijo que esto no sería difícil?... Cómo es que te has dado así por vencido tan rápido?

- Nunca podrías entenderlo – musitó en un tono leve y cargado de lo más cercano a la desesperación silenciosa

- Pues entonces comienza a explicármelo porque sinceramente ya no entiendo tus contradicciones – dijo elevando su tono apacible por uno desafiante, desde cuándo había adquirido tantas expresiones?

- QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? QUE MI MALDITO ORGULLO SE DESVANECIO? QUÉ NECESITO ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA, SABERLA MÍA Y SENTIR QUE SERE EL UNICO EN SU VIDA? QUE YA SE ME HA HECHO UNA NECESIDAD ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA?... que despertó un sentimiento dormido en lo más profundo de mi interior? – se dijo más para sí mismo a lo que Kanna sólo respondió con una sonrisa irónica

- Sabes lo sentimental que te acabas de oír? – preguntó con sorna al tiempo que la mirada de Naraku se posaba en ella con un dejo de enfado y capricho – Aunque… eso ya es un comienzo – dijo volviendo a la misma tranquilidad

- Sabes algo? Comienzo a extrañar a aquella Kanna que siempre se mantenía seria… ahora eres insoportable – murmuró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica y a la vez con apariencia de burla

- Y sabías que tú te has vuelto más gracioso que antes? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en los escalones del palacio

- Lo sé… - susurró al tiempo que observaba las formas estelares que se mostraban en el cielo despejadote nubarrones – Kagome…. – musitó inaudiblemente mientras que en su mirada se dibujaba la melancolía

* * *

A lo lejos, cerca del pozo la figura de un hanyu se apreciaba debido a la tenue iluminación del astro de plata que se cernía sobre la oscuridad reinante

No se encontraba durmiendo pero tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo, se mantenía pensando

El aire silencioso se extendía en todo el lugar, podía sentir su respiración intranquila pero eso no era lo que más le dejaba aquella extrañeza que en unas cuantas horas había adquirido

Imágenes se galopaban en su mente y en un intento por quitarlas siempre venía una voz que lo deprimía más y más

- Por qué Kagome? – fue lo único capaz de pronunciar tomando en cuenta la opresión en su pecho y el dolor que lo consumía cada vez más

- Inu Yasha mira nada más el estado tan deplorable en el que te encuentras… por lo visto aquello de la traición si te hizo efecto cierto? – pregunto una voz desde las sombras

- Kagura lárgate de aquí si lo que buscas es morir antes de tiempo entonces estás próxima a cumplir tu deseo – dijo el tono de voz de Inu Yasha en una extraña mezcla de tristeza y a la vez de dolor, odiaba que lo vieran en esa situación y lo peor de todo era que Kagura, era precisamente su enemiga seguro pronto iría con Naraku y le contaría de su estado deplorable – Malditos demonios… - maldecía entre dientes

- Si lo que piensas es que iré con Naraku para contarle todo esto temo decirte Inu Yasha que no haré tal cosa – exclamó con un poco de enfado – Me puedes ser de mucha ayuda Inu Yasha… más de la que piensas – pensaba el demonio del viento

- Entonces habla, a qué has venido? – preguntó amenazante

- Pues mi causa será revelada cuando tú me contestes esta pequeña pregunta… sigues enamorado de Kagome? – preguntó con total naturalidad a lo que Inu Yasha apartó la mirada, se sentía tan idiota, con el solo nombre de la muchacha todo el valor que había adquirido para hacerle frente a aquel demonio se había esfumado dejándolo a su merced, vulnerable

- Para qué quieres saber – fueron las nítidas palabras que salieron de su voz

- Tomaré eso como un sí… escucha Inu Yasha quisiera pensar que debido al "amor" que aún le tienes a la miko, sería capaz de cualquier cosa no es así? – dijo el espíritu del viento obteniendo un asentimiento apenas visible con la iluminación estelar a lo que sonrió con malicia, tenía todas las cartas a su favor, sólo hacía falta mover adecuadamente los hilos y ya sabía la manera de hacerlo

- Siendo así, entonces te diré el motivo de mi visita, Kagome corre peligro Inu Yasha no sabías eso cierto? – preguntó con sarcasmo a lo que Inu Yasha se giró rápidamente, se suponía que la había dejado segura – Te preguntarás como sé eso no es así? – la mirada ambarina de Inu Yasha exigían eso al parecer – Digamos que mis oídos son muy sensibles, escucha Inu Yasha tú sabes que los híbridos mantienen un complejo equilibrio de sus seres no es así? Pues bien en Naraku esto ha comenzado a terminar puesto que se debate entre la parte que aquella humana logro sacar y aquella parte de maldad pura, si la maldad ganara en el cuerpo de Naraku qué crees tú que pasaría? – preguntó Kagura mientras que en su mente millones de sensaciones alegres comenzaban a fluir, si seguía con esto pronto sería libre

- Volvería a ser el mismo de antes y… - comenzó a decir hasta callar desconcertado

- Has acertado Inu Yasha, a la primera persona que mataría sería a Kagome, esos demonios no volverían a tentar suerte, acabarían con ella por el peligro que equivale y por lo visto ahora en su ser, la maldad está ganando – la mirada de Inu Yasha dio por completo de lleno en su alegría, lo había conseguido, Inu Yasha se debatía en la duda y confusión, "sólo un poco más" pensaba – Sabrás entonces cuál es la única manera de hacer que Naraku jamás llegue a cercarse a Kagome cierto? – "Vamos Inu Yasha no me decepciones, tienes bien clara la respuesta sólo debes decirla" – se decía a sí misma

- Debo acabar con él – susurró apenas audiblemente

- Así es Inu Yasha, debes terminar con él y así Kagome quedará a salvo, esto es algo que nos conviene a ambos, yo obtendré mi libertad y tú obtendrás a Kagome, como ves no hay nada bajo mis intenciones, saldremos beneficiados – intentó comenzar a manipular a Inu Yasha

El silencio se apoderó una vez más del ambiente, Kagura había fijado su vista en cada una de las reacciones del hanyu mientras que este se mantenía divagante en sus pensamientos

- Piénsatelo Inu Yasha – finalizó para salir del lugar

La youkai del viento se desvaneció en el manto oscuro que poblaba la región dejando a un hanyu consternado y confundido

- Maldita Kagura… todo esto lo haces por tu beneficio… dirás la maldita verdad o no? – se preguntaba hasta que toda la ira y coraje contenida dentro fue a estrellarse contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, los nudillos de la mano comenzaron a enrojecerse furiosamente y ante la impotencia de no poder tomar una decisión apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando de calmar su ansiedad de respuestas

* * *

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el resto del Inu-gumi se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata que había decidido hacer en las afueras para poder explicarle todo a la anciana Kaede

La anciana los miraba con los ojos incrédulos, no sabía que Kagome había llegado a querer tanto a ese demonio y que éste a su vez le devolvía aquel sentimiento pero se veía corrompido por aquellos demonios que no le permitían externizar por completo su recién formada parte humana

- Kanna en estos momentos se encuentra con Naraku ayudándole a despejar todas aquellas ideas que pasan por su mente y Kagome se encuentra en su época, pobrecita me gustaría estar a su lado para apoyarla – dijo Sango con melancolía

- Es cierto, la señorita Kagome debe estar pasando por una tristeza muy fuerte pero confió en que todo esto pase pronto – y si no fuera así? Y si nada pudiera hacer que la maldad o al menos gran parte de ella abandonara la mente de Naraku? No quería pensar en las consecuencias pero tampoco dejaba que la preocupación se viera evidente en su rostro por lo que cerró los ojos para poder retomar la tranquilidad que le era tan característica

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que el houshi se había puesto bastante tenso instantes después de perder la mirada en el suelo

- Chicos no nos queda más que esperar, pero a pesar de todo quién más me preocupa es Inu Yasha, le había costado bastante abrirse de nuevo con las personas y terminó enamorándose una vez más… todo esto no debe ser fácil para él – comenzó a decir la anciana Kaede

- Sí anciana Kaede, tiene razón demo… hay algo que me mantiene intranquilo, por segunda ocasión Naraku le ha "arrebatado" por así decirlo el amor de la joven de la que se ha enamorado, considerando todo esto pienso que debe guardar un gran resentimiento dentro y eso es lo que más me preocupa – pronunció el houshi mientras que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al pensar las posibles consecuencias de un enfrentamiento entre ambos rivales

- Es cierto houshi-sama, eso traería terribles consecuencia, si eso llegase a pasar antes de que en Naraku la parte humana llegase a salir completamente… - comenzó a decir la exterminadora

- Todo habrá sido en vano – agregó Miroku observando como las llamas consumían la leña hasta reducirla a cenizas

- Es un riesgo que habremos de tomar, además no creo que eso suceda antes de tiempo, Inu Yasha aún no sabe lo que ha sucedido entre Kagome y Naraku, por consiguiente tampoco sabe acerca de lo que sucede en Naraku, habrá un enfrentamiento pero no ahora – susurró la anciana tranquilizando a los chicos

- Aún así, no debemos tentar a la suerte – predijo el houshi levantándose

- Su Excelencia tiene razón, debemos mantenernos alertas – agregó la exterminadora

- No lo sé muchachos, comienzan a comportarse como si Inu Yasha fuera una amenaza de tiempo cuando no es así, pienso que si habláramos con él, explicarle lo que sucede… Escuchen sé que a nadie le hará gracia ser el blanco de los ataques de coraje y enojo de Inu Yasha pero como ustedes lo acaban de decir, no hay que tentar a la suerte y esperar que alguien más le diga todo esto a Inu Yasha y se aproveche de la situación moviendo los hilos a su favor, tengan en cuenta que mientras más solos se hubieran sentido para contar todo esto en aquella cueva más observados debieron haber estado – dijo sabiamente la sacerdotisa

- Qué quiere decir anciana Kaede? – preguntó la exterminadora mientras que el joven monje presentía ya lo que la anciana quería darles a entender

- Que alguien más pudo haber escuchado todo lo que ustedes hablaron en aquella cueva y por diferentes motivos podría aprovechar todo esto para favorecer sus propios intereses y qué mejor que dar con Inu Yasha, no quiero alarmarlos pero pienso que deben decirle a Inu Yasha todo esto antes de que un tercero se meta en todo esto y trate de hacer que Inu Yasha pierda el control – "sino es que alguien más ya lo ha hecho" presentía para su pesar

- Anciana seamos sinceros, de quién sospecha? – preguntó el houshi dejando a una desconcertada Sango y a la anciana con una expresión de consternación

- No podría decírselos con certeza pero sentí una presencia sobrenatural hace algunos instantes además de que… el viento sopló con cierta sensación de irregularidad – dijo la anciana

- Kagura… - pronunciaron Miroku y Sango al unísono para chocar sus miradas y asentir levemente

- Anciana si Kohaku llegase a venir dígale que al parecer hubo cambio de planes que regrese donde Kanna y le informe acerca de lo que sucedió con Kagura y que por ningún motivo permita que Naraku salga del castillo hasta que sus pensamientos estén aclarados – dijo con voz firme la joven taijiya mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco – Su Excelencia debemos encontrar a Inu Yasha si lo que dicen es cierto debemos explicarle todo como debe ser y después que suceda lo que tenga que pasar – dijo obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta – Kirara! – ordenó mientras el animalito se transformaba y ambos subían a él

- Cuídense mucho muchachos – les dijo la anciana

- Usted también anciana, regresaremos en cuanto nos sea posible – finalizó el houshi mientras ambos salían por el cielo oscurecido con las estrellas como guías

* * *

En la penumbra de los jardines del palacio, una chiquilla con un aura blanca se encontraba caminando al lado de aquel al que en antaño consideraba su creador y ahora era lo más cercano a un familiar

- Tanto han cambiado las cosas Kanna? – preguntó Naraku centrándose en la imagen de la luna en todo su esplendor – Acaso ha sido tanto el cambio que tuvimos tras su llegada a nuestra vida? – volvió a preguntar mientras la niña lo miraba con atención

- No Naraku nada ha cambiado mucho realmente – dijo al tiempo que el hanyu la miraba expectante, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Ambos ya éramos así, nadie cambia sólo permite que la parte oculta salga y depende de nosotros decidir que persona queremos ser, nuestras mentes no son sólo sentimientos Naraku, a veces estos nos hacen daño pero a veces es tal nuestro interés y miedo en no sentirnos vulnerables que no permitimos que estos salgan y los reprimimos al máximo hasta llegar a creer que no los tenemos, lo que nos sucedió fue que ella logró romper aquel sello que con tanto recelo manteníamos y nos dio el placer de sentir… es verdad que fue extraño y en lo personal, todavía no me creo que este sonriendo – dijo con ironía al tiempo que Naraku le sonreía – Lo ves? Esa sonrisa que esbozas ahora no fue creada en un 2x3 fue sólo cuestión de tiempo

- Vaya… quién iba a decir que llegarías a ser tan sabia? – preguntó con burla pero no una burla ofensiva, sino más bien divertida

- Y quién iba a decir que en esta parte tuya ibas a ser tan odioso? – preguntó desarmando a Naraku mientras una sonrisa inocente salía de sus labios

- Has aprendido a hablar demasiado y muy pronto no lo crees? – dijo al tiempo que reía una vez más

- Deja de sonreír tanto o pensaré que comienzas a portarte realmente extraño y me darás miedo – dijo fingiendo falso temor

- Y tú deja de bromear tanto o comenzaré a extrañar a esa Kanna tan callada que eras – contestó obteniendo una mirada de reproche

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio observando el plano celeste que había comenzado a opacarse por algunos densos nubarrones que tapaban las nítidas luces estelares

- Eso no es una buena señal – indicó Kanna

- Es verdad, algo malo está por suceder – dijo manteniendo fija la vista en la luna

- Qué podrá ser? – preguntó Kanna con desconcierto

- No lo sé Kanna – finalizó bajando la mirada mientras su mirada adquiría un extraño brillo de… consternación… qué sería aquello?

- Naraku… cuándo tomarás una decisión? – preguntó Kanna con timidez, no sabía si ese era el momento adecuado pero una vez había escuchado decir a Kagome "El que no arriesga no gana" y en este caso había mucho que perder si no se daba prisa

- Eso es algo de lo que no puedo darte respuesta Kanna… hay muchos cabos sueltos por atar y espero que tú me ayudes a atar algunos – musitó con tranquilidad

- Cuenta con ello… - contestó Kanna, el momento de comenzar a decir algunas cosas había llegado y tenía que elegir bien cada palabra que fuese a decir, de eso dependía todo

- Entonces comienza a decirme todo lo que sabes, entremos – le indicó dirigiéndose al castillo mientras Kanna le daba una última vista al firmamento "Kami… esto será difícil, todo sea por ellos y, por mí…"

* * *

- Monje Miroku llevamos más de media hora buscando a Inu Yasha y aún no hemos dado con él – dijo la exterminadora

- Lo sé Sango pero no debemos darnos por vencidos, no ahora que al parecer todo está a nuestro favor – susurró el joven houshi con un dejo de intranquilidad

- Sí lo sé pero esto se está complicando cada vez más, sino logramos llegar con Inu Yasha antes de que este encuentre a Naraku no quiero imaginar lo que suceder�, ni siquiera Kagome podrá detener lo que suceda – contestó con preocupación

- Sí, lo único que nos queda es tratar de encontrarlo, no hay de otra Sango – replicó mientras que una mano se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar que le era prohibido

- Ni se atreva, la caída lo mataría antes de llegar siquiera al suelo u.uX – susurró la exterminadora amenazante

- Si yo no iba a hacer nada Sanguito n.nU – dijo nerviosamente el monje

- Más le vale u.uX – finalizó Sango

- Grrrr….. – gruño Kirara mientras se abalanzaba con ambos jóvenes hacia abajo

- Kirara! Qué sucede? – preguntó Sango hasta que sus ojos pudieron divisar una mancha roja en lo bajo del bosque – Lo has encontrado! – exclamó con alegría

- Vamos Kirara! – animó el joven monje

- Qué demonios? – se preguntó el hanyu mientras sus orejas y olfato reconocían el aroma de aquellos que en antaño siempre le habían ofrecido su amistad… hasta que lo traicionaron, las palabras de Kagura aún llenaban su mente "Ellos lo saben, si no me crees pregúntales tú mismo…"

La hora de aclarar todo esto había llegado y esperaba que no tardara o al menos no para darle ventaja a Naraku, se detuvo en seco esperando que aquellos jóvenes le dieran alcance

- Inu Yasha! – exclamó la joven exterminadora con júbilo ante una mirada indiferente del hanyu

- Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el hanyu con una dureza firme en su voz… era intimidante y amenazador

- Como lo imaginaba… está resentido, maldición si tan sólo no hubiéramos actuado de esa manera con él… qué haré? – pensaba el houshi con detenimiento hasta que la taijiya interrumpió su reflexión

- Sabes algo? Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte con nosotros, y no pienses que sólo te estoy diciendo esto para detenerte, Miroku y yo sabemos que Kagura te dijo algo y ambos estamos aquí para explicarte todo como fue no para tenderte la verdad a medias, el caso es si tu aceptas escucharnos y si no lo quieres hacer entonces sólo déjame decirte algo, no te dijimos nada de esto porque no estábamos seguros pero después de este tiempo tenemos nuestra propia opinión y reconozco que fue un error no habértelo dicho antes pero entiéndenos, somos demasiado sobreprotectores los unos de los otros y tú también tienes que aceptarlo, prueba de ello es que vas en busca de Naraku para darle fin y no te culpo, yo intentaba hacer eso – dijo Sango mientras Inu Yasha observaba la mirada de la chica… "Es sincera…" pensaba

- Si después de lo que te digamos decides que aún así irás en busca de Naraku nosotros no te detendremos, ella siempre nos decía que las cosas suceden por algo así que puedes confiar que no tenemos nada más en mente que decirte la verdad – dijo el houshi con tranquilidad

Por unos segundos de silencio, la taijiya y el houshi creyeron que Inu Yasha no aceptaría pero éste subió al árbol que tenía enfrente y tras un suspiro les dio como respuesta un leve "sí"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron… la charla había empezado…

_**Intereses… fines comunes?... qué son sino lo que sin saber intentamos ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo y en la mayoría del tiempo nos excusamos diciendo "Era por tu bien" cuando todo termina de un modo desastroso que en indefinidas ocasiones no tiene corrección alguna… de qué sirve entonces confiar cuando todo lo que hacemos o decimos no viene sino por nuestro propio interés sin darnos cuenta?... sirve de que al fin del cabo la intención siempre cuenta…**_

**Continuará…………………………………. **

Sí lo sé ahora sí me tardé TOT, una enorme disculpa a todas ustedes y sé que quizás el capi no les guste bastante, cuando lo leí vi que había quedado muy aburrido pero créanme que era necesario aún así agradezco si lo han leído aunque pienso que las actitudes de Kanna y Naraku han comenzado a ser extrañas pero Kanna ya dio su explicación, espero sea convincente n.n

Bueno cómo ven que quién escuchó todo fue Kagura? Se preguntaran por qué hizo eso si a ella más que a nadie le conviene que Naraku se vuelva humano no? Eso será respondido en el siguiente capítulo y les informo que ya falta muy poco para el final, a partir de ahora la cuenta regresiva ha empezado y qué creen? Después de tanto tiempo he logrado tener Internet de nuevo en mi casa XD ahora si podré agradecer como dios manda

**Haruna Iwasaki:** Perdona que no pude contestar tu review en el capi pasado pero en el momento en que lo subí no me fije de tu review i´m so sorry u.u pero aún así gracias por lo que me dijiste y sí ya me había dado cuenta de eso pero creo que no he leído que no se permitían charlas con guiones jejeje en fin muchas gracias por tu consejo!

**Sesshi23:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por tu apoyo

**Kitsune saki: **Jajaja sí lo sé y mira ahora que ya sonríe y habla más, ojalá todo esto no haya quedado fuera de lugar pero ya veremos, en fin ojalá te haya gustado el lemon, gracias por tu review!

**Conny-tao: **Me alegra en sobremanera saber que te gustará el lemon, agradezco mucho tu opinión y si ya ves, el amor cuesta caro (has visto la peli XD) en fin ahora todo se está aclarando y gracias a kami Sango y Miroku encontraron a Inu a tiempo, en fin agradezco tu apoyo y espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado!

**A-grench:** Cómo vez que no fue Kikyo? Sino la mismísima Kagura, maldita bruja (gomen a los que les cae bien n.nU) En fin si los haré sufrir más… es un se-cre-to XD gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas leyendo el fic!

**Rerry: **Sí yo a decir verdad espero que gane la parte humana aunque... quién les asegura que aunque gane la parte humana Naraku se quedará con Kagome? Jejeje en fin, creo que Naraku ha comenzado a tener un cambio drástico de personalidad al igual que Kanna O.o tú que dices? Espero ansiosa tu review!

**Lucy-yasha: **Y aunque no fue Inu pues sí que intentaron poner las cosas aún peor de lo que ya estaban pero por suerte súper Miroku y Sango llegaron a tiempo, cómo crees que se lo tome Inu Yasha? Espero tu comentario y gracias por tu review!

**Anfitrite: **Si verdad? Quién diría que a esta loca servidora se le ocurriría tal locura? Jejeje como siempre he dicho todo en esta vida debe ser probado y si no, de qué sirve tenerla si no arriesgamos para ganar XD, me alegra saber que te gustara la historia y espero que con los capis que quedan no cambie esa opinión en ti, en fin compartimos a Sessh qué te parece n.n? Gracias por tu review!

**Roshio Haneko Higurashi: **Hola! Bueno acabas de ver que lo bueno ya está por comenzar, jejeje qué bueno que este fic tenga el honor de ser la excepción en tus gusto me halaga mucho saberlo n.n y qué sucederá con él? Como dije… quién les asegura que Kagome se quedará con Naraku. Adoro dejar intriga cuando ni yo misma sé la respuesta XD en fin espero te siga gustando el fic, gracias por tu comentario!

**Panzer: **Se me había olvidado cambiarle de G a PG-13 o.o en fin gracias por tu consejo!

**Taty: **Jajaja no quedaría mal es sólo que ya se me ha hecho una costumbre no sé por qué no puedo dejar por una vez en un fic a Kagome con Inu u.u pero quién sabe… esta puede ser la excepción, en fin grax x tu review!

**Celen Marinaiden: **Muchas gracias! Eso es lo que más cuesta trabajo describir emociones cuando la sensibilidad es lo que te hace falta u.uX en fin grax x tu review y espero te siga gustando el fic!

**Sayo-Yukishiro: **Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti! Dónde andas metida? TOT muchas gracias por tu comentario me halaga muchísimo saber de aquella opinión con respecto al lemon y yo que pensé que había quedado del horror �� en fin me animas bastante sabes? Eres una escritora de las mejores, gracias por apoyarme! Y te aseguro que el final ya está cerca, gracias por todo

**VampiritaV: **Ni que lo digas, casi no he leído de ese tipo de fics taaan explícitos, pero pues como ves que fue Kagura? Y aunque no lo creas esa mente tan mala le conviene más que Naraku se muera o se vuelva demonio pero en el siguiente capi les explicaré por qué XD, grax por tu review!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Yo también amo a Sessh-kun pero aún así aquí su servidora se inspiro en ese lemon XD, gracias por tu comentario!

**Estefanía: **Me tardé lo sé u.u me disculpo una vez más pero aún así espero te siga gustando el fic, grax por tu opinión!

**Estefi: **Qué tienen qué hacer? Ahora acaban de hacer uno de los puntos establecidos en el complot y es hablar con la verdad, los otros dos serán revelados en el siguiente capítulo espero lo leas y que este haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: **Ay amiga no es para tanto n/./n pero de todas maneras agradezco mucho tu review y déjame disculparme por la demora, ya sabes que también cuentas conmigo para todo cierto? Ay adoro a esta chica! Qué haría yo sin ti? Llorar y llorar… jeje ya me calmo XD en fin amiga espero te haya gustado el cap y GRACIAS de nuevo, no sabes los ánimos que me das para seguir adelante n.n

**Bunny Saito: **Antes que nada déjame expresarte una vez más lo molesta que estoy porque volvieron a borrarte un fic más y lo peor de todo es que era el de Jingo! Bastante bueno x cierto, se los recomiendo n.n, ahora pasando a otro tema jajaja ese Sessh mira nada más quién habla yo ví algo bastante comprometedor debajo de tu cama, qué dices a eso? En fin gracias por tu apoyo y en especial a tus palabras, espero te siga gustando el fic!

Un agradecimiento especial a mis sisters **KAISSA, NATHARI-CHAN Y NATSUMI-SAN**, gracias por su apoyo amigas! Les dedico como siempre el capi esperando que les guste y sobre todo les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de la historia y también GRACIAS a todos los lectores que leen esto y se toman un ratito de su tiempo para dejarme reviews!

Y antes de que me ponga más sentimental, les digo por si no se enteraron que les hice un fic especial por el día de San Valentín, se titula "It must have been love" Espero les guste y de nuevo gracias y perdonen una vez más la tardanza!

Hasta la próxima!

Y no olviden dejar su review! Un beso a todos!


	11. Capítulo XI: El inicio del final y la ve...

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen (aunque me secuestre a Sessh! XD)

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo XI: El inicio del final y la verdad**

Inu Yasha seguía recostado en la rama mientras, sin parecerlo, escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras del monje y de la joven taijiya pero a la vez se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos.., según todo lo que la joven le había dicho Kagome había intentado ayudar a Naraku cuando se dio cuenta de que este poseía aún una chispa de humanidad en su interior, había decidido ayudarlo a salir de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba y estaba siendo ayudada por Kanna

Inu Yasha… te das cuenta de que todo esto no ha sido ni planeado por Naraku ni por nadie más que el destino?... Ella se enamoró de Naraku durante su intento por reavivar aquella humanidad de la que estaba segura aún existía – susurró la joven taijiya

Así es Inu Yasha y si no quisimos decirte nada de esto no fue por querer ocultártelo al pensar que no sabrías controlarte sino que… no estábamos seguros de aquello hasta que la señorita Kagome nos contó todo desde el principio y aunque nos costó aceptarlo… ella recuerda todo a la perfección y a pesar de todo se ha enamorado de Naraku… - murmuró el joven monje

Y él le corresponde? – preguntó Inu Yasha con un tono cortante pero firme a la vez aunque una chispa de temor surcaba de sus palabras

Ayudaría en algo si te dijésemos que es así? – dijo el houshi

No… aún así planeo ir a acabar con él – dijo mientras la joven taijiya miraba con desesperación al houshi

Kagome te odiaría si hicieses eso – replicó Sango

Si ese es mi castigo por protegerla entonces lo acepto – dijo obstinadamente

Inu Yasha no te adelantes a los hechos deberías esperar y dejar que las cosas fluyan como deben ser – dijo el houshi calmadamente

Cómo diablos esperan que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ese maldito monstruo se va haciendo cada vez más maligno y peor aun sería que ya sea completamente maligno y vaya en busca de Kagome para matarla – dijo Inu Yasha exaltándose

Es que tu no entiendes Inu Yasha, sea lo que sea que Kagura te haya dicho por lo visto sólo te dijo lo que pudo haber sucedido si no hubiera sido por la flor que Kanna ha estado purificando junto con Kagome todo este tiempo… - dijo Sango mientras Inu Yasha se encontraba consternado… esas últimas palabras…

Un…a flor? – preguntó con voz apagada

Si Inu Yasha, recuerdas que te mencionamos que ella estaba intentando hacer salir la parte humana que Naraku tenía dentro de sí? – dijo mientras Inu Yasha le dirigía una mirada de afirmación

Lo consiguió con ayuda de Kanna… verás en la cueva ella nos dijo lo siguiente… - comenzó a relatar el monje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Inicio Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Anciana Kaede me comento una vez que es posible crear una esencia humana mientras exista la menor evidencia de que aún posee algo humano dentro de sí – comenzó a decir la miko

Pero Kagome no crees que te arriesgaste demasiado? Además cómo pudiste saber que en Naraku existía aquella chispa de humanidad como dices – replicó la taijiya con recelo

Cuando comenzó a borrarme la memoria pude sentir un tipo de conexión con su interior y una corazonada me llevo a pensar que después de todo él tenía muchas cosas ocultas que yo debía averiguar – continúo la joven – Además el riesgo valió la pena… después de todo no estaba tan equivocada

Pero Kagome tú sabes que si esa parte malévola sale a flote esta vez será irreversible y nada podrá detener que vaya a buscarte para darte muerte y créeme que ningún medio hará que desista de esa idea, ya no será el Naraku que encontraste Kagome… - dijo el houshi con preocupación reflejada en sus pupilas zafiro

Ya lo sabía, pero no deben preocuparse por eso, Kanna me advirtió los riesgos antes de llegar a conocerlo realmente y pusimos en práctica un tipo de conjuro bastante antiguo, todo dependerá de la decisión que él quiera tomar no de la que le obliguen a decir – explicó la miko con un dejo de angustia y prepotencia en su voz

Se puede saber qué es lo que te asegura que así ser�? – preguntó la taijiya con desconfianza

Eso es algo que yo puedo asegurarte por lo siguiente – interrumpió Kanna – La flor del pensamiento hizo que la mente humana de Naraku saliera pero no ha logrado suprimir las energías malvadas que guarda dentro de sí y es posible que jamás pueda quitarlas por completo – el houshi y la taijiya la miraban desconcertados, pero ella hizo caso omiso a eso y continuo – El tener energías oscuras no significa que el ser que las maneje sea maligno, Naraku es alguien poderoso sin duda y él no es controlado por algo que no quiera, es ahí en donde está el caso, los demonios será suprimidos sólo si Naraku comprende por qué y si quiere hacerlo pero las energías oscuras seguirán presentes sólo que en su mente no existirá más la palabra destrucción o muerte, digamos que la oscuridad en sí no significa maldad pura es simplemente el contraste de la luz, la flor del pensamiento sólo hizo que su subconsciente saliese pero entre sus capacidades no esta el suprimir lo maligno ni lo oscuro, sólo dejar salir aquello que tu mente sostiene con recelo – dijo haciendo una pausa – Naraku no matará a Kagome porque en el momento en que yo le daba más poder a la flor, ésta estableció un vínculo que fue sellado con lo que sucedió hoy entre ellos dos… esa magia se llama amor – finalizó ante la mirada expectante de la taijiya y el houshi mientras que una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de la miko y ella

Quieres decir que aunque Naraku deje que la maldad lo embargue… no matará a Kagome porque el subconsciente que logro salir se quedará ahí? – preguntó la taijiya confusa

Así es, no podría tocarla ya que si Naraku acepta a los demonios, el sentimiento que lo une a Kagome no se desvanecerá con nada y mucho menos con lo que sucedió hoy – dijo al momento que Kagome se ruborizaba furiosamente

Pero si crease una nueva extensión no podría sacar esa parte de la que hablan? – preguntó el houshi

No, el subconsciente es propio de Naraku y no tiene nada que ver con los demonios o con sus energías… es algo propio de su esencia, recuerdan que logro matar a Kikyo? – pregunto y continúo al recibir un asentimiento – Pues pudo matarla porque lo que él sentía hacia ella no era más que un aferramiento a tener todo lo que quisiese, sólo una obsesión pero lo que siente por Kagome está más que claro y ella no corre peligro alguno

No, pero lo peor para mí ahora sería que él aceptase a los demonios de nuevo… - susurró con voz apagada al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso fue lo que nos explicaron Kagome y Kanna, no sé por qué motivo Kagura intenta hacer que acabes con Naraku pero el punto es que intenta manipularte Inu Yasha – dijo la taijiya con un dejo de desesperación

Pero Kagura no tiene nada qué ganar si hace que Naraku y yo nos enfrentemos – replicó Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha aún no lo entiendes cierto? Te acabamos de contar el primer paso del plan de Kanna y sigues obstinado en creer otra cosa – dijo el houshi con voz pausada – Ella se encuentra ahora con Naraku, esta intentando hacer que él opte por volverse humano si tu vas allá y buscas una pelea sólo conseguirás que todo por lo que Kagome luchó se venga abajo y con ello acabarás de romper la pequeña ilusión que se comenzó a formar en ella

Quiero saber algo… Cuando se refirieron a que el amor que Kagome y Naraku dicen tenerse se sello a qué se refirieron exactamente? – preguntó intentando ocultar la tristeza que cada palabra pronunciada contenía

La taijiya y el joven monje se miraron desconcertados, uno de los puntos establecidos era hablar con la verdad pero conociendo a Inu Yasha este iría donde Naraku y entonces todo se vendría abajo… pero ya no había opción alguna aunque tampoco se atrevían a contar algo que no era de la incumbencia de ambos y que tampoco tenían que decirlo sin estar ella presente

Comprendo… - susurró para incorporarse y prepararse para marcharse

Inu Yasha… irás hacia Naraku? – preguntó el joven monje

Eso… ya no es de su incumbencia – dijo para salir del lugar donde se encontraba

Inu Yasha no! Espera! – intentó detenerlo la joven exterminadora pero la pose una mano sobre su hombro le hizo desistir

Pero houshi-sama Inu Yasha va a cometer una locura – replicó

Sango si he aprendido algo en todo lo que ha pasado es que no debemos involucrarnos en algo que tarde o temprano pasará… es algo que ya está escrito no tiene caso postergarlo… sería peor y pronto entenderás por qué – dijo mientras sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa triste y preocupada – Debemos regresar a la aldea, presiento que la señorita Kagome vendrá muy pronto… si la conexión de la que Kanna nos hablo resulta ser verdadera entonces en estos momentos debe estar muy preocupada… Vamos Sango

Monje Miroku… - susurró con una voz nítida para después asentir levemente – Aunque aún hay algo que no comprendo… por qué Kagura quiere eliminar completamente a Naraku? Siendo humano dudo mucho que sea perjudicial para ella

En eso Sango tengo una ligera suposición pero no estoy completamente seguro… debo discutir esto con la Anciana Kaede – dijo al tiempo que fijaba su vista al firmamento

Luna Llena… debía ser luna llena pero los nubarrones la cubren… algo malo está por suceder y creo que no hace falta decir lo que es obvio – dijo la exterminadora mientras bajaba la vista y ésta se volvía sombría con un aire de angustia reflejada en sus manos, estaban fuertemente cerradas

Calma Sango… confío en que Kanna pueda llevar a cabo lo que acordamos – dijo con voz tranquilizante para tomar una mano de la chica – No te hagas daño, la belleza y el dolor no se llevan – susurró para observarla con detenimiento mientras ella levantaba la vista y fijaba sus orbes castañas en los zafiros del houshi

Miau – fue la interrupción de Kirara mientras se transformaba en aquella gata enorme de fuego que era realmente… pero algo extraño sucedía… su pelaje se había erizado y amenazaba con gruñidos de enfado

Kirara qué sucede? – le preguntó la exterminadora alarmada

Kagura… Sango podemos darle alcance, después de todo creo que no hace falta hablar con la anciana Kaede teniendo a la persona conocedora de mis respuestas encima de nosotros – dijo mientras ambos subían en Kirara y ésta iba tras de Kagura

* * *

La penumbra era casi igual en dos lados del tiempo, el pasado y el presente… una diferencia era la más notoria, en el presente la noche estaba iluminada por pequeñas luces emitidas de automóviles y casas…

En la habitación de un templo, la penumbra era tenuemente iluminada por las luces plata que se filtraban a través de las cortinar que se movían al compás de una brisa nocturna

En ella, la figura de una joven podía apreciarse, ésta se mantenía acurrucada al tiempo que abrazaba con aprensión una almohada

Lágrimas se escapaban con lentitud de sus ojos dolorosamente cerrados y se deslizaban sobre su rostro cayendo en la almohada que sostenía

Sollozaba… su tristeza era un dolor indescriptible, aquel tipo de dolor que sólo puede ser suprimido cuando sabes que aquel al que amas te corresponde, cuando tienes la seguridad de que estará contigo por siempre… cuando confías en que nadie más que él y tú existen

Kagome… hija puedo pasar? – preguntó una voz cargada de preocupación… Kagome reaccionó y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas

Adelante mamá – dijo en un intento de ocultar su voz quebrada

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar la silueta de una mujer con una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión, sabía que su pequeña hija estaba creciendo y con ello su madurez también iba en desarrollo… si bien el amor era un asunto complejo que no podía ser entendido con palabras, sino con sentimientos y su deber como madre era transmitirle eso a Kagome

Hija qué sucedió? – preguntó sentándose a lado de ella

Nada mamá es sólo que… oh dios… - dijo mientras su voz volvía a aquel estado quebradizo – Es imposible para mí explicártelo… cómo voy a verte ahora a los ojos? Madre he traicionado tu confianza – decía mientras lágrimas salían una a una sin control de la mirada baja que ahora se encontraba en el rostro de la joven

Shhh… Kagome cálmate… - dijo con un tono maternal, el único que las madres poseen para tranquilizar – Enamorarse no es nada malo hija… yo me enamoré de tu padre y te tuve a ti mi mayor bendición, qué ha pasado esta vez con Inu Yasha– preguntó con dulzura mientras acunaba a Kagome cuan si fuera una pequeña niña de 6 años que llorase por un juguete perdido

No mam�, no es por Inu Yasha que estoy así – dijo mientras se acurrucaba aún más sobre los brazos de su madre ocultando su rostro – Mamá me enamoré de otra persona pero… no sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo, me lo dijo pero sus acciones me demuestran lo contrario y además… le entregué todo madre… TODO – dijo mientras pequeñas convulsiones azotaban su delicada figura, de nuevo se había roto en lágrimas

Kagome hija, lo diste todo por amor no es así? – preguntó obteniendo un pequeño sonido en respuesta de un sí – No hay nada malo en ello Kagome, te lo he dicho antes, el amor es un sentimiento que nos hace hacer cosas que ni siquiera nos pasasen por la mente y no debes ofuscarte y cerrarte al creer que esa persona no te corresponde, al contrario no deberías darte por vencida sino luchar por su amor, eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer hija y si no resulta como lo esperabas… al menos será mejor que quedarte con la duda de lo que hubiese sucedido si lo hubieras hecho – dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de Kagome para dirigirle una mirada y sonrisa de comprensión, afecto y cariño aquel que sólo una madre es capaz de mostrar

Mamá… - susurró tenuemente Kagome para después asentir y esbozar una sonrisa, con las mangas de su blusa limpió una vez más sus lágrimas – Gracias mamá…

No te preocupes hija, yo también fui joven y también amé a tu padre más que a mi propia vida, te comprendo ahora no pierdas el tiempo y búscalo, es de noche aún pero nunca es demasiado tarde para el amor – susurró con sinceridad y alegría mientras salía lentamente de la habitación

Debo ir a buscarte? Algo me dice que debo ir y verte… - susurró rompiendo el silencio de su habitación

Los rayos de luna disminuían, nubarrones oscuros seguían arremolinándose alrededor haciendo que casi toda la luna llena se sumiera en un manto oscuro

* * *

El dueño de aquellos pensamientos también se encontraba perturbado, aún no había tomado la decisión y Kanna, aquella a quien pudiera considerar como lo más cercano a una amiga se encontraba a su lado, observando el firmamento nublado con interés

Qué piensas? – preguntó observándola

No pienso en nada, sólo en lo extraño que luce el cielo – dijo posando su vista sobre Naraku

Kanna… me has contado todo lo que sucedió y a pesar de todo, siento que un tipo de descontrol se apodera de mí, es como si me sintiera inseguro, acaso estos son efectos de aquella florecilla? – preguntó con desagrado fingido

No Naraku, aquella "florecilla" como tú le llamas ha dejado de tener efecto en ti desde hace unas horas, lo que ahora experimentas se le conoce como "sensaciones humanas" – murmuró divertida

No puedo entender cómo los seres humanos pueden vivir con este tipo de emociones… sin duda son un complejo tipo de seres – dijo mientras Kanna se encogía de hombros – Kanna hay algo que me sigue perturbando… por qué accediste a ayudar a Kagome? – preguntó observando fijamente a Kanna

Porque eres lo más cercano a un amigo para mí… quizás en antaño fueses despiadado, cruel y malévolo pero sin que te dieras cuenta, siempre me dejaste ver lo que en realidad acontecía en tu mente, aquel dolor que tenías por dentro que reflejabas como un inmenso odio hacia todos, una manera de desahogarte, desde que me creaste pude observar distintas facetas en ti y siempre llegué a la misma conclusión, todo aquel odio, desprecio y crueldad eran causados por una frustración muy triste, la falta de afecto, y al comprender esto y ver que alguien más había averiguado eso de ti sentí que debía hacer eso por ti y por todos – dijo tomando un respiro para continuar – Era la mejor manera de quitarte esa tristeza…

Sabes que si no accedo todo volverá a ser como antes… pero aún así y ya que mi "parte humana" está dominando algo pide a gritos que te dé las gracias – dijo al tiempo que sus iris mostraban un brillo sincero… por primera vez fuera de todo sentimiento oscuro

Confió en que decidirás lo correcto… - susurró para volver a posar su vista en el cielo

* * *

Hiraikotsu! – atacó la taijiya junto con Kirara al tiempo que el joven monje realizaba un conjuro para detener a el espíritu de los vientos

Danza de las cuchillas! – dijo mientras que se movía con agilidad esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Sango y Miroku – Par de entrometidos no se dan cuenta de que lo que hice lo hice por el bien de todos! – exclamó con enfado esquivando una vez más el boomerang gigante

A qué te refieres Kagura? Tú más que nadie sabe que si Naraku acepta sacar todos los demonios que están dentro de él tú serás libre y nadie más saldrá perjudicado – cuestionó el joven monje

Eso es una mentira, si el llega a ser casi humano me absorberá a mí y a Kanna, para ser un humano necesita tener toda su esencia dentro de sí – replicó mientras lanzaba otro ataque – Eso es lo que suceder�, cuando él esté a punto de ser un humano necesitará tener todas las piezas de sí en total control, yo no pienso volver a estar dentro de él

Kagura no sabes lo que dices, Kanna encontró la manera de hacer que eso no suceda – dijo el houshi

Eso no es verdad, es una mentira de Kanna, ella sabe más que nadie que para transformar una esencia es necesario que esté reunida completamente, sólo dijo eso para no alarmarlos y evitar que impidiesen aquello – dijo mientras observaba como la expresión del houshi y la taijiya cambiaban a una de total desconcierto

No es posible… - susurró Sango

Créanlo o no es la verdad – afirmó el espíritu de los vientos

Pero si se convierte en un demonio correrías mayor desventaja, volverías a ser una subordinada – replicó Sango

Eso no suceder�, y ya me he encargado de eso, para eso está Inu Yasha no lo creen? – dijo con sarcasmo y sorna

Maldita lo has hecho caer en una trampa, tú sabías más que nadie que si los enfrentabas ambos acabarían muertos, maldita interesada, cómo has podido cometer semejante bajeza? Eres un asco Kagura! – exclamó la exterminadora con tono amenazante

BASTA! Es lo mejor que pude haber hecho deberían agradecérmelo no sólo estoy consiguiendo alejar la amenaza tan constante que representa Naraku, qué más da un sacrificio a cambio de la supervivencia de todos nosotros? –

Kagura… esto no tiene perdón, Inu Yasha y Naraku están a punto de enfrentarse por tu maldito egoísmo! – exclamó enfadado el houshi

Que se enfrentarán?... – susurró una voz desconcertada a sus espaldas

Kagome… - murmuró la exterminadora con sorpresa

Señorita Kagome… - dijo el houshi posando sus orbes azules sobre los ojos de la miko

Dónde están? Debemos detenerlos! Sango, Miroku llévenme a donde se encuentran – exigió la miko con dureza mientras una mirada de desprecio era lanzada hacia Kagura – Kagura… en cuanto todo esto terminé espero no volver a toparme con tu horrible presencia, más vale que te mantengas alejada de esto – advirtió con firmeza

Kagura se quedó ahí… descolocada, esa mirada de rencor… si no se equivocaba había logrado obtener una mirada que jamás hubiera creído posible viniendo de esa chica, pero fuese como fuese el plan ya se estaba llevando a cabo, sólo quedaba esperar y suponía que Inu Yasha ya habría llegado donde Naraku

Vamos Inu Yasha, demuestra que puedes servir para algo – musitó a la nada para desaparecer

* * *

- Naraku! Maldito al fin te encuentro – dijo el hanyu con un odio impregnado en sus palabras

Inu Yasha qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kanna con firmeza, algo debió haber salido mal pensaba la chica

Kanna apártate esto no tiene que ver contigo – dijo cortante

Kanna… déjanos solos – advirtió Naraku con frialdad

Pero… - intentó replicar

He dicho que nos dejes solos – exigió esta vez con más frialdad, cosa que obtuvo como resultado un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Naraku

Bien… - murmuró saliendo de ahí mientras que en pensamientos – "Se escuchó como en antaño… esto no está bien, aún no ha tomado su decisión y si pelean todo esto puede alterar las cosas…"

Vaya Inu Yasha a qué se debe tu visita tan inesperada – dijo con sorna cosa que ocasionó un enfado aún mayor en el hanyu

Maldito yo sé que en el fondo sigues siendo aquella rata sucia que no merece vivir y mucho menos tener a su lado a una mujer como Kagome, quizás hayas logrado engañar a todos pero a mí no, ese olor tan desagradable jamás cambiar�, siempre estará mezclado con la muerte y la maldad, de nada te sirve ocultarlo

Mira quién lo dice Inu Yasha, si yo soy una rata asquerosa como tú dices al menos tengo autonomía y no me dejo influenciar por las cosas que me aferro a ver… esa siempre ha sido tu debilidad, no ver más de lo que tus ojos quieren ver, no me extraña que por eso Kagome se quedase a mi la… - un golpe interrumpió la frase

A ella no la menciones, tu despreciable y asquerosa boca no merece pronunciar el nombre de alguien como ella, maldito no te perdonaré la mentira que creaste para alejarla de mi lado – dijo apretando los dientes con furia, realmente llevaba una gran rabia dentro

Entiéndelo de una vez Inu Yasha, yo no hice más que abrirle los ojos, tú tienes todo el mérito de que ya no esté más contigo, deja de ser tan cobarde y afronta esa culpa no quieras cargarme culpas ajenas – dijo quitando con su muñeca un hilillo de sangre formado por el golpe del hanyu

Eres un… - intentó decir pero la aparición de alguien más asombró a su ser

INU YASHA! DETENTE! – exclamó la voz de una joven miko que bajaba de Kirara corriendo para toparse con aquella escena… ambos peleando

Kagome… - susurraron ambos hanyus con sorpresa, desconcierto y a la vez un tipo de sensación que embargaba sus sentidos

Aghhh…. – exclamó con dolor al tiempo que se arrodillaba y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, un dolor horrible comenzaba a embargar cada parte de su ser, sentía que los sentimientos de odio, rencor y desprecio intentaban colarse a su mente y de pronto todo cesó… sólo tenía algo en la mira… destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso…

Kanna observaba todo…

Todo ha salido mal… - musitó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla…

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………**

Hola de nuevo a todas! Me volví a tardar lo sé pero créanme que el colegio me tiene muy agobiada y apenas este fin de semana pude salir de la montaña de deberes que tenía -o- y estoy verdaderamente cansada pero aquí les traje un capi más no fue muy largo lo sé pero a poco no se quedo en lo más interesante? XD me querrán matar pero aguarden porque todavía faltan dos caps más para el final y si quieren luego le subo su epílogo n.n

Ahora paso rápidamente a los reviews:

**A-grench:** Hola! No sabes el gusto que me da saber que sigues leyendo la historia perdona la tardanza pero la escuela me absorbió totalmente aún así espero que te haya gustado el capi y descuida… Kagura tendrá su merecido XD, gracias por tu review!

**Monica:** Bueno esto no es un Inu x Kag sino una locura que se me ocurrió un día que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer XD y bueno creo k es la primera historia así en español… aun así agradezco la opinión que tienes del fic y lamento si odias a Nara-chan pero todos tenemos opiniones diferentes ne?

**Aome-kikyo: **Kanna? De verdad te gustaría ver a una Kanna enamorada? O.o no lo había pensado pero suena genial XD jeje mira Kanna dijo eso pero en cuanto a los cambios es decir que ella al igual que Naraku cada vez se hacia más humana pero no precisamente xq tmb se enamorará XD En fin gomen na sai por la tardanza pero espero el cap te haya gustado! Gracias por tu review!

**Celen Marinaiden: **Jajaja sí tienes razón estoy armando un lío para no dejarlos juntos pero descuida ya se nos viene el final muy pronto solo quedan 2 caps más y terminamos esta historia, perdona la tardanza pero ya me he vuelto a aparecer XD, le corte en lo más emocionante ne? XD así soy io, espero ansiosa tu review y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Kalid: **Hola amiga! Jajaja ya veo tú no te opones a que Kagura muera jejeje creo k en este fic es odiada cierto? n.nU en fin te dejaré con la intriga tú qué crees que suceda después de este combate? O.o, espero tu comentario y gracias por tu review!

**Conny-tao:** Te traigo el principio de lo que me pediste n.n, me tardé pero espero aun así te haya gustado el cap y te prometo que a la siguiente no tardaré tanto XD gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Anti-Naraku: **Oye es una pena que sólo hayas insultado a uno de los personajes principales cuando la autora también debía recibir parte de las protestas XD no ya fuera de broma lamento que Naraku te caiga tan mal pero creo que una buena crítica constructiva no afecta a nadie n.nU

**Lucy-Yasha: **Ni que lo digas ahora mira que ya Inu le pegó y al parecer algo malo sucedió… crees que al final se queden juntos?... eso es algo de lo cual aún no tengo respuesta y mira que ya faltan dos caps XD, en fin perdona la demora pero aquí te lo traigo espero tu review y gracias por tus ánimos!

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: **Amiga mía! Ay que bueno que te gustara el capi aun si estuvo hecho a base de presiones y agobios causados por la escuela u.u muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga linda y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, sabes que aprecio mucho tu opinión y tmb a ti Dani linda! Espero ansiosa tu review y gracias una vez más por tu apoyo y lo reitero de nuevo, tú tmb cuentas conmigo para todo! Un beso y un abrazo de aquí para allá XD

**Kagome Higu: **Oh me halaga mucho saber que el lemon que hice fuera uno de los pocos que te ha gustado leer n.n si las conversaciones fueron muy largas y pensé que fueron hasta tediosas pero me alegra saber que no fue así para ti muchas gracias por tu review y perdona la espera pero espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado! Hasta la próxima!

**Kikyo Beautiful:** Qué bien que te gustara el lemon n.n y tienes razón en el cap anterior saqué una parte bastante "humana" de Naraku pero en este está a punto de perderla, tú qué crees que pase? O.o Y Kagura… aquí ya conteste el motivo por el cual no deja que Naraku se haga humano… deje mucha intriga cierto? XD pero no te preocupes pronto todo se acabara y por fin el final será revelado XD gomen na sai por la demora y espero ansiosa tu review! Por cierto apenas tuve tiempo de andar leyendo y escribes muy lindo sabes? Es una tierna manera de escribir (Ya quisiera yo tener tanto sentimiento u.uX) Hasta la próxima!

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan:** Chicas tanto tiempo sin verlas! Si las vacaciones me lo suponía XD pero espero en su regreso a clases les haya ido bien n.n Jejeje Kagome no me quieres matar verdad que no? n.nU lamento si hago sufrir un poco más a Naraku pero no lo puedo evitar u.u aún así les agradezco el review y su apoyo! Espero sus opiniones!

**Valeria:** Hola! Ni que lo digas yo tmb anduve estas 2 semanas con un buen de tareas y encima de exámenes qué horror la escuela es la causa de que hoy en día los chicos como nosotros se encuentren en casa durmiendo en vez de salir a jugar… con el cansancio que tenemos -o- pero bueno gracias por tu review y ojalá este cap haya sido de tu agrado! Hasta la próxima!

**Estefi:** Hola! No te preocupes a todos se nos olvida algo siempre n.n pero bueno aquí te traigo la continuación ojalá haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por tu review!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Qué bien no te pareció aburrido n.n aunque este también explicó demasiadas cosas pero puse el inicio de una batalla y la intervención de Kagome… qué crees que pase? O.o espero tu review y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Y como siempre un agradecimiento especial a mis sis **Nathari-chan y Natsumi-san**, hermanitas espero el cap les haya gustado y Nathari muchas gracias por tu review no sabes cuan importante es para mí el ánimo que me das para seguirle hasta el final y créeme que un descanso no nos viene a nadie mal planeo tomármelas en Semana Santa XD en fin grax a las dos por ser tan buenas conmigo n.n. También un agradecimiento especial a mi sis **Kaissa**, amiga gracias por tu ayuda y por los ánimos que me brindas no sabes lo mucho que aprecio todo eso que haces por mí y espero no defraudarte, muchas gracias a las 3 por ser las mejores sisters del mundo n.n

Bueno chicas me despido y también les aviso que la cuenta regresiva ha iniciado, este es el número **3 **así que es el antepenúltimo capítulo, he dejado mucha intriga pero es necesario, también agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leen este fic y les recomiendo vean una película llamada **"Serendipitpy"** o en español mejor conocida como **"Señales de Amor"** con John Cusack y Kate Beckingsalle por qué? Porque mucho tiene que ver con mi siguiente proyecto que será un AU el primero en toda mi vida XD me despido y ya saben quejas, críticas y amenazas de muerte sólo aprieten el botoncito que dice Go n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Capítulo XII: Una confesión antes del fi...

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los ocupo sin motivo de ganancia**

**Warning: No es nada importante mis queridas y queridos (si es que hay alguno por ahí n.nU) pero debo advertirles que traigan pañuelos, este capítulo está bastante triste con tan sólo leer el título se puede saber… bueno eso era todo, nos vemos más adelante**

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo XII: Una confesión al final de una vida**

En un instante todo se detuvo… por un momento, el silencio domino el ambiente… la expectación acariciaba con provocación a cada uno de los miembros ahí presentes… los rasgos y cuerpo de un hanyu se mantenían alertas, esperando cualquier señal de maldad en el lugar… en cambio, las facciones de la miko a su lado adquirían una mezcla de preocupación, angustia, amor y sobre todo tristeza que eran reveladas sin tan siquiera preguntarle

De pronto, un gato gigante arribó al lugar, de él bajaron un par de jóvenes, una hermosa exterminadora y un apuesto monje se dirigieron hacia ellos, la exterminadora corrió con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a su amiga

.- KAGOME! – exclamó con fuerza mientras lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos castaños, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo, Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que pronto fue opacada por la tristeza de la que ahora era presa

.- Qué sucedió Inu Yasha? – preguntó el joven monje al notar que éste veía hacia el frente, girando un poco la vista, sus ojos se agrandaron y su piel adquirió un tono pálido, toda aquella tranquilidad que siempre transmitía se había esfumado y ahora en su lugar, el temor estaba presente

.- Kagome… Inu Yasha… Excelencia qué sucede? – preguntó la exterminadora limpiando las lágrimas que habían corrido libremente por sus mejillas el gruñido de su gata la alertó aún más, Kirara había erizado al máximo su pelaje y enseñaba amenazadoramente los enormes colmillos que poseía… algo estaba mal

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a girar la mirada, con lo que se topó la dejó sin aliento… Sería posible que hubiera sucedido?... no podía ser, no percibía la energía maligna pero tampoco podía decir que no había tensión en el lugar

.- Acaso… acaso el que está ahí den…tro es Na… Naraku? – preguntó apenas pudiendo formar las palabras

.- Sí, al parecer el muy idiota ha comenzado su metamorfosis, cuando salga de ahí será de nuevo aquel demonio maldito que hizo tantas canalladas… aquel que nunca cambió – pronunció con rencor esto último

Kagome no había escuchado esto último, su corazón latía aprisa, la angustia y los nervios la carcomían por dentro, temía que aquella burbuja contuviera de nuevo al Naraku que reconocería como malvado, sí así fuera qué debía hacer? Si al menos la reconociese, si al menos supiese que ella estaba ahí y que lo quería con todo su ser… que no le importaría acompañarlo fuera bueno o malo si tan sólo la recordara y quisiese… no, ella pedía algo más… que la amase

Estaba consciente de que ni el sí tan solo ni el hubiera existían ahora, todo lo que le quedaba era el presente, y mientras todo sucedía ella rezaba porque la recordase, que la amase y quisiese como aquella vez en que entregó todo al que nunca la traicionó, al que le brindó apoyo sin saberlo tras el dolor que el hanyu había ocasionado… al que la llegó a amar y cambió tan sólo por eso…

El tiempo no podía retroceder, pero sabía que estar con aquellos pensamientos no ayudaría en absoluto… sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban a su lado y aquel hanyu ya había desfondado a colmillo de Acero… planeaba pelear y acabar con aquella burbuja de energía púrpura arremolinada… fue entonces que reaccionó saliendo de su trance… Inu Yasha planeaba acabar con Naraku…

.- Inu Yasha… por qué has desfondado a Colmillo de Acero? – preguntó con suavidad pero con ira contenida en cada una de sus palabras, lo cual alertó aún más al hanyu, estaba por acabar con lo poco de cariño que pudiese sentir por él… pero la paga era lo suficientemente buena para dejarla ir

.- Si dejo salir a Naraku de aquella burbuja no habrá forma de detenerlo, lo mejor será acabar con él de una buena vez por todas – dijo sin mirarla siquiera a los ojos, esto alteró enormemente a Kagome que lo miraba intentando contener sus impulsos de golpearlo en la cara a ver si así reaccionaba, sólo cerró con fuerza sus manos, mientras que sus nudillos adquirían un color blanquecino, realmente estaba furiosa

Sango y Miroku lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero no decían nada, sabían que si en verdad lo que salía de ahí era un Naraku malvado ni el mismo kami podría ayudarlos esta vez, pero y si quien salía de ahí no era más que la parte humana de Naraku?... no podían decidir, no se percibía energía maligna, si bien era cierto que la burbuja púrpura parecía maligna pero no se percibía malicia… qué hacer si no estás seguro de ello?

.- No te has puesto a pensar acaso que quizá el que salga de ahí no sería más que la parte humana de Naraku? – preguntó el houshi con preocupación – Piensa que cometerías un grave error si acabases con alguien inocente

.- Naraku es todo menos inocente, tú lo has visto, ese bastardo jamás cambiará – murmuró con enfado

.- Ya basta Inu Yasha… no tolerare que sigas hablando así de Naraku sin saber quien era realmente – Kagome había explotado, nunca la habían visto con tal enfado, hablaba suavemente, pero eso no disminuía el efecto amenazador de sus palabras

.- Kagome… - susurraron el houshi y la exterminadora consternados, jamás habían visto a Kagome en tal estado… realmente todo se estaba poniendo bastante mal

.- Feh! Kagome me tienen muy sin cuidado tus advertencias, Naraku debe pagar cada uno de sus crímenes – dijo el testarudo hanyu obteniendo una mirada de reprobación por parte de sus amigos

.- Pues entonces deberías empezar por pagar los tuyos antes de juzgar – volvió a susurrar Kagome con aquel tono tan suavemente amenazante – Sólo intenta hacerle algo a Naraku frente a mí y entonces verás lo que es un verdadero castigo – Sango y Miroku se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las últimas palabras, Kagome jamás había amenazado a nadie, ni siquiera a Inu Yasha

Ciertamente Inu Yasha observó que en verdad no podría hacer nada por ahora, pero esperaría el momento oportuno, por lo mientras guardó a Colmillo de Acero y subió a la rama del árbol más cercano

.- Kanna… qué sucedió? – preguntó con suavidad y la mirada conmovida yendo hacia el espíritu blanco

.- Kagome… me alegra saber que estás aquí – dijo con sinceridad apuntando sus orbes ahora expresivas hacia las de Kagome – Perdóname Kagome… yo… yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… perdóname – comenzó a sollozar mientras Kagome la rodeaba con sus cálidos y delicados brazos, como si de una niña pequeña y asustada se tratase

.- Calma Kanna… nada de esto es tu culpa… pero ahora por favor explícame lo que está sucediendo – suplicó Kagome mientras Kanna observaba las facciones finas tensadas por la tristeza que, imaginaba y sabía, Kagome estaba sintiendo

Kanna asintió con suavidad limpiando las lágrimas que por primera vez habían corrido libres en su rostro

.- Naraku ahora está completando su evolución – comenzó a explicar obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes – Ahora mismo está decidiendo de qué lado estará y solo hasta que salga de ahí podremos saber qué decidió finalmente, mientras tanto no queda de otra más que esperar

.- Ya veo… Kanna… crees que si Naraku volviera a ser maligno… me recordaría? – preguntó finalmente Kagome, Kanna sólo la miro con una expresión deprimida… cómo decirle lo que en verdad ocurriría?... cómo decirle que Naraku había previsto aquello y había hecho que Kanna le jurara que pasase lo que pasase lo llevaría a cabo… cómo decirle que después de todo Naraku se iría para no volver más?...

Kagome notó la manera en que Kanna estaba, pensó que quizás se debía a lo que acontecía en esos momentos pero algo le hacía dudar

.- No, ella jamás me ocultaría nada – pensaba más para sí misma

.- Kagome… no estoy segura si Naraku te reconocerá… hay algo aún que debo decirte – sabía lo que tenía que hacer, le había hecho la promesa a Naraku de no decirle nada para no hacerla sufrir… aún lo recordaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento agresivo golpeaba con dureza a dos figuras inertes mientras observaban el claro de la luna, antes de que fuese opacada por aquellos nubarrones que se arremolinaban cubriéndola

.- Kanna… - llamó Naraku con delicadeza, ella sólo giro suavemente – Está por demás decir que sabes lo mucho que… - titubeó ante la mirada entre sorprendida y divertida de su amiga

.- La palabra es amas… Naraku – dijo divertida al ver la cara incrédula que mostraba, realmente era así de inseguro en esas cuestiones? Costaba trabajo creer que él era Naraku… pero si bien era cierto que… ahora, era uno diferente

.- Bien, reafirmas lo que sabía, sabes lo que sucederá si no puedo contra mi lado maligno cierto? – preguntó causando incomodidad en Kanna

.- Si Naraku, sé que podrías dejar de recordar a Kagome y matarla junto con todos los que se encuentren en el lugar – respondió con frialdad, queriendo no parecer afectada pero la verdad era que sí lo estaba, y mucho – Pero descuida Kagome y yo conjuramos un hechizo para que sólo olvides a quien no quieres ver y…

.- Kanna… - atrajo su atención, Kanna giro y observó una expresión de desilusión… de decepción – Ese conjuro no funcionar� una vez que mi aura maligna incremente no quedará nada de mi parte humana…

Tras aquello… ambos se mantuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, Naraku necesitaba darse valor para decir lo que vendría a continuación pero sabía perfectamente que el precio valía la pena

.- Debo pedirte un favor Kanna… - susurró con voz apagada, Kanna lo observó fijamente y sintió que el corazón se comprimía cada vez más y más… suponía lo que vendría pero realmente no quería escucharlo – Si algo llegase a resultar mal, no quiero que Kagome se encuentre aquí para entonces, deberás llevártela, sé que está por regresar puedo sentir su presencia cerca pero si la veo no podré acabar con todo lo malo que está sucediendo… entiendes verdad? Si la veo… no podré dejarla

.- Naraku no… intentas decirme que planeas acabar contigo mismo para terminar con todo lo malo que hay? – preguntó con incredulidad y angustia en su voz – No puedes estar hablando en serio… tú no eres el causante de absolutamente todo lo que sucede… si mueres Kagome sólo sufrirá más… - replicó

.- No Kanna… si yo no me fuese, haría sufrir más a Kagome… siempre estaría en peligro y yo no deseo eso… entiéndeme… por favor… - ante las últimas sílabas Kanna no pudo retener más aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Naraku… cómo hacerle entender que lo que pensaba hacer no era la única salida?

.- No es justo Naraku… No es justo que quieras hacerte el héroe dejándonos a Kagome y a mí con el dolor tan inmenso que sufriríamos si murieses… No es justo que nos dejes solas – sollozaba con coraje y desesperación por hacerle entender… que no podía ni debía dejarlas así

.- Kanna… cuento contigo… sé que eres fuerte al igual que Kagome y ambas estarán bien sin mí cerca… por favor es lo único que te pido – susurró de nuevo con aquella voz apagada… él también estaba sufriendo

.- No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión? – preguntó más calmada mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de correr a través de su rostro, Naraku sólo negó con suavidad y con el torso de la mano limpió las lágrimas que Kanna derramaba - No estoy de acuerdo, jamás lo estaré lo sabes… pero lo intentaré – dijo con dolor mientras bajaba la mirada y obtenía una sonrisa de Naraku

.- Gracias… no podía esperar menos de ti sólo… no se lo digas a Kagome… me lo prometes?– susurró mientras ella asentí levemente, al tiempo que sonreía con satisfacción pero a la vez con pesar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decírselo o no… qué hacer cuando en sus manos estaba tener la oportunidad de detener a Naraku y a la vez causar un mayor sufrimiento en Kagome… por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Porque tenía que haber tanto sufrimiento… por qué simplemente no podían tener felicidad por siempre

"Porque si todo en esta vida fuera felicidad no tendría chiste estar en ella… pero la felicidad no fue hecha para los demonios si a eso te refieres" llegaron las palabras a su mente… sería eso verdad?... recordó cuando Naraku se lo dijo siendo humano todavía… pero él ya no era más un demonio total… "Gran parte mía sigue siéndolo…"

Sabía que lo que pasaba por su mente eran cada una de las respuestas que había dado en contestación a sus réplicas… pero no se convencía aún… "Nada podrá cambiar mi decisión…" Lo recordó… si él se aferraba a algo jamás desistiría… "Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá algún día…", esos últimos recuerdos la perturbaron

Kagome la observaba desconcertada, Kanna estaba demasiado perturbada… algo sucedía y no se lo decía

.- Kanna qué sucede? – preguntó con comprensión

Kanna alzó la vista y se topó con aquellas iris chocolate que habían enamorado a su amigo… sintió que el corazón se oprimía aún más si eso era posible… le causaba dolor y tristeza mentirle a ella… pero debía hacerlo… porque se lo había prometido a él… cuidaría de ella

.- Kagome… - iba a darle una excusa pero fuertes vientos comenzaron a arremolinarse formando unos mayores

.- Kagura… - susurró Kagome con rencor – A qué has venido? – preguntó con molestia a lo que Kagura respondió con una sonrisita cínica

.- Vaya pero qué mal recibimiento… siento mucho que mi presencia no sea de tu agrado Kagome pero no he venido aquí a verte a ti… - dijo con desprecio mientras Kagome la fulminaba con la mirada – Naraku está ahí no es así? – preguntó con malicia

.- Eso no te importa, ahora largo! – se escuchó la voz de Inu Yasha haciendo que los ojos de Kagura se abrieran con sorpresa

.- Vaya Inu Yasha no pensé que fueras tan imbécil, ahora tienes la mejor de las oportunidades para acabar con él y vengar la muerte de Kikyo pero en cambio de hacer eso, estás ahí cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada… que decepcionante… - dijo con esa voz cargada de sorna

.- Resérvate tus comentarios para alguien que le interese Kagura… - susurró con un desprecio aún mayor causando cierta indignación en la mujer de los vientos, pero ésta no cedería ante la provocación… aún habían cosas qué hacer quizá más adelante se cobraría la humillación pero ahora debía atender otros asuntos

.- Si así lo quieres Inu Yasha, temo decirte que desaprovechaste una oportunidad muy grande para acabar con él, pero así como vienen las oportunidades si no las tomas, éstas se van y la tuya acaba de irse de tus manos – comentó con un brillo de malicia mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia la burbuja de remolinos morados que se encontraba ante ella

.- Kagura no me acercaría tanto si fuera tú… - le advirtió Kanna desde donde se encontraba, Kagura se detuvo un momento, no se giro pero sonrió con arrogancia y siguió su camino – Kagura… Naraku está por despertar – dijo mientras un brillo de maldad aparecía

En ese momento, Kagura se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y observó la mueca de satisfacción en Kanna… más de pronto una luz estalló alrededor

En ella se mezclaban tonos violáceos y vinos… Una gran luz cubrió el lugar envolviendo dentro de sí cada una de las cosas a su paso hasta dejar todo en penumbra… incluso la luz de la luna cedió ante la oscuridad

Era como si de un efecto blanco y negro se tratase, todo estaba a oscuras, todo en color negro a excepción de la luz que parecía brotar de en frente e iluminaba tenuemente los alrededores

Luz y oscuridad mezclándose con la expectación rozando los corazones de cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban…

* * *

.- En la aldea, la tierra comenzaba a moverse como aguardando lo que sucedería… un zorrito, un exterminador, una sacerdotisa ya con bastantes años y los aldeanos aguardaban a que el temblor pasara 

.- Anciana Kaede qué sucede? – preguntaba alarmado el zorrito subiendo rápidamente al hombro del joven exterminados

.- Algo debe andar muy mal chicos – dijo la anciana equilibrándose sobre un árbol

.- Anciana Kaede… cree usted que él sea maligno nuevamente? – preguntó Kohaku con preocupación

.- No lo sé Kohaku pero… energías malignas comienzan a esparcirse… me temo que eso está pasando ahora – dijo la anciana con angustia

.- No! Kagome debemos ir a ayudarla! Debemos estar con ella – decía el pequeño zorrito observándolos con insistencia

.- Anciana quédese aquí, Shippo y yo iremos – dijo el exterminador

.- No chicos, mi deber es acompañarlos, prometo no ser una molestia – dijo con un guiño a lo que Shippo y Kohaku sonrieron satisfechos

.- Vayamos entonces, no hay tiempo que perder – ordenó la anciana mientras los dos chicos asentían y el temblor había desaparecido segundos atrás sin que se dieran cuenta

.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.

Penumbra y oscuridad… distinción de formas extrañas inertes en el ambiente… y de pronto luz… la misma que se había esfumado minutos antes

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de percatarse de la identidad de su agresor, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una bola de energía le era lanzada apenas con el tiempo recaudad por su instinto para esquivarlo… pero quedando herida en el intento

.- Agh! – se quejó el espíritu de los vientos tomando con fuerza su brazo – MALDITO SEAS NARAKU! – reclamó con furia

.- Naraku… - susurró tenuemente Kagome… por fin había despertado y sin esperar más volteó hacia donde se encontraba la burbuja

Ahí estaba él… el dueño de su corazón y de todo lo que pudiera darle… Pero había algo diferente… su mirada no era la misma, otra vez se había tornado roja como la sangre misma, sus ropas ya no eran más las de aquel joven terrateniente, ahora eran de color negro y su armadura en el mismo color… sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba segundo a segundo compitiendo con el aura maligna que crecía alrededor de aquel ser

.- No puede ser… - susurraron el houshi y la exterminadora palideciendo mientras que Inu Yasha bajaba del árbol para desenfundar rápidamente a Colmillo de Acero

Kanna sólo observaba con pesar la escena… no podía ni tenía ganas de articular palabra alguna…el hecho de que el ser malvado ganase no era precisamente de su agrado pero algo la sacaba de su trance

Un movimiento rápido que hizo a todos estremecerse de temor… en tan sólo segundos había llegado ahí… ante ella, pero la mirada de cariño que tenía únicamente para ella se había esfumado… sólo la veía sin expresión en el rostro y ella estaba anonadada sin saber qué hacer o decir… sólo tenía la necesidad de quedarse así, con él de frente, oía gritos a lo lejos pero no escuchaba, simplemente estaba bajo el encanto de que solamente existían ellos dos en el ambiente y que nada más había

.- PAGARÁS! MALDITO DEMONIO DEL MAL! – escuchó decir a Kagura, haciéndola romper aquel efecto tan desconcertador, Kagura había iniciado su ataque

.- KAGOME QUÍTATE DE AHÍ! – le ordenaba el hanyu mientras preparaba el viento cortante de su espada

.- Señorita Kagome aléjese por favor! – le gritaban sus amigos

Pero ella intentaba hacer caso omiso a los mandatos de quiénes le rodeaban, sólo tenía una idea clara en la mente y era que no dejaría que nadie lastimase a Naraku aún si este fuera maligno de nuevo, nadie se interpondría entre ambos…

.- No… no lo perderé… no no pienso moverme de aquí, si quieren atacarlo entonces atáquenme a mí primero… vamos atrévanse – advirtió mientras daba la espalda a Naraku y se enfrentaba a los presentes

.- CHIQUILLA ESTÚPIDA, SI ESO ES LO QUE DESEAS ENTONCES YA VERÁS! DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS! – el ataque fue hincado por Kagura, estaba dirigiéndose a una velocidad alarmante hacia donde Kagome se encontraba

"Kanna… recuerda lo que te dije" – susurró una voz en su cabeza – Naraku?... – preguntó interiormente… nada respondió entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía

Un segundo basto para la confusión, una gran explosión se escucho en el lugar, una nube de polvo cubría todo alrededor y las auras malignas sólo incrementaban con el paso de los segundos, cuando el humo se disipó la imagen ante sus ojos los desconcertó aún más si es que era posible

.- Kagome no está… - susurró la exterminadora

.- MALDITA SEAS KAGURA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! – estalló el hanyu mirando con ferocidad a la mujer

.- NO SEAS IDIOTA, MIRA BIEN – contestó enfadada mirando el otro extremo del lugar

Todos voltearon hacia donde Kagura observaba y vieron a Kanna con una Kagome desconcertada ante lo que había sucedido

.- KAGOME! – exclamó un kitsune bajando junto con el joven exterminador a su lado

.- Hermana se encuentran todos bien? – preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento

El pequeño zorrito no espero más y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, seguía sin notar la presencia del demonio que se encontraba en el centro

.- Kagome! Kagome! – exclamaba entre lágrimas el pequeño zorrito abrazando a su amiga mientras esta le correspondía con lentitud

.- No es tiempo para juegos, Naraku acabaré contigo maldito – dijo Inu Yasha volviendo a empuñar con fuerza a colmillo de acero

Naraku se mostraba inexpresivo… no mostraba ni tan solo una señal de sorna, desdén o perturbación… sólo estaba inerte, como si de un robot se tratase

.- VIENTO CORTANTE! – exclamó al tiempo que su ataque avanzaba rápidamente, Naraku ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos o movió un solo músculo… el ataque choco y fue directamente absorbido por él – No puede ser… - dijo con rabia

.- DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS! – Kagura había reiniciado su ataque y ésta vez Naraku no sólo lo había absorbido sino que ahora estaba frente a ella otra vez sin mostrar expresión alguna

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el temor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo

.- No Naraku no lo hagas! – exclamó la voz de Kagome mientras trataba de zafarse de el agarre del houshi y Sango

Ni siquiera volteó a verla… sólo observaba a Kagura y ésta le devolvía una mirada llena de temor

.- VIENTO CORTANTE! – volvió a exclamar Inu Yasha, pero ésta vez algo diferente pasó, Naraku disipó la energía a medio camino y lanzó una bola de energía aún mayor

"Perfecto" – pensó Inu Yasha mientras preparaba a un colmillo de acero rojo como el fuego… - "Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más"

La bola de energía se dirigía a él rápidamente, pronto observo aquel punto donde podría mezclar poderes y devolverle el ataque más el de él usando el bakuriujá

Comenzó a prepararse…

.- NOOOO INU YASHA NO LO HAGAS! – dijo la miko mientras se soltaba con fuerza del monje y la exterminadora

Comenzó a correr hacia donde Naraku se encontraba… todo sucedía muy rápido…

.- BAKURIUJÁ! – atacó Inu Yasha al observar que era su oportunidad, ni siquiera observó cuando alguien se interponía formando un campo de protección

El choque se produjo de pronto y una nueva nube de polvo se extendió impidiendo la vista

.- MALDITA CHICA! HAS DESTRUIDO TODAS MIS OPORTUNIDADES DE OBTENER SU PODER! – exclamó Kagura con enfado mientras empujaba a la chica que había formado el campo de energía – Pero morirás ahora… solamente estorbas… DANZA DELAS CUCHILLAS! – exclamó lanzando su ataque hacia Kagome

Ella sólo cerró los ojos esperando recibir el ataque… pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedía… con temor abrió sus pupilas y observó un campo azul rodeándola

.- KANNA APARTATE NO DESEO MATARTE A TI! – exclamaba Kagura con enfado

.- NO KAGURA NO PUEDES MATAR A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PARA SATISFACER TUS AMBICIONES NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! – replicaba

.- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces muere junto con ella – dijo amenazante mientras extendía una vez más su abanico – DANZA DE REMOLINOS! – atacó mortalmente una vez más

.- KAGOME! KANNA! APARTÉNSE DE AHÍ! – exclamaban sus amigos yendo hacia ellas

.- NO KAGURA DETENTE NO HAGAS UNA TONTERIA! – exclamaba el hanyu corriendo aún más rápido hacia ella para detenerla

El escudo de Kanna resquebrajándose… la imagen de Naraku frente a amabas… la cara de incredulidad de Kagura… un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo… y de pronto… todo se volvió oscuridad

Kagome había caído inconsciente ante la preocupación de Kanna que la sostenía en sus piernas, observándola

.- Kanna… llévate a Kagome lejos de este lugar – había escuchado la orden de Naraku pero no en su mente como sucedía en momentos… no, ahora se lo decía realmente

Levantó rápidamente la vista y observó que Naraku observaba fijamente a Kagura… él había vuelto…

.- Naraku… - musitó – Como digas – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa para transportar a Kagome hacia donde sus amigos se había quedado al observar lo que acontecía

.- Kagura esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos – dijo con tranquilidad

.- Pero qué tenemos aquí? Naraku el buen samaritano acaba de regresar… qué piensas hacerme? Atacarme con sermones y reproches hasta que muera de fastidio? – comenzó a burlarse mientras una sonrisa irónica era esbozada por éste

.- No si nadie dijo que no sería cruel por tan sólo dejar que ambas se fueran… - dijo con un brillo malicioso

.- Ah no? Bien entonces veamos de lo que eres capaz en tu estado de "buen chico" – volvió a decir burlesca – DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS! – atacó nuevamente, Naraku no lo absorbió esta vez sino que le devolvió el ataque pero Kagura era rápida y no pudo engañarla como momentos antes por lo que esquivó el ataque con agilidad

.- Vaya vaya nada mal Kagura aprendes rápido – dijo mordaz mientras sus garras emitían un peculiar brillo rojo – Pero no creo que se te sea suficiente esa agilidad para poder esquivar mi nuevo ataque – advirtió mientras movía amenazadoramente sus largos dedos

.- No me retes Naraku… no soy la misma extensión que formaste de lo que no querías… tengo más poder del que te imaginas – dijo con orgullo

.- Bien… entonces no retrasemos más nuestra lucha – dijo ignorando cualquier cosa que estuviera por demás escuchar

Cantidades de energía sobre explotadas comenzaron a surgir por todas partes, explosiones estruendosas se escuchaban en el ambiente y lo peor de todo es que lo único visible eran rayos rojos que desaparecían con rapidez y energías o remolinos azules que relampagueaban como si de una tormenta nebular se tratase

.- No lo haces nada mal Kagura… veo que lo que sea que el infierno te haya ofrecido supiste utilizarlo muy bien – dijo con burla

.- Si Naraku quizá sea cierto pero aun tengo que aumentar mi poder y eso se logrará solo si te mató como el demonio que eres – dijo respirando con agitación

.- Yo que tú no me descuidaría – dijo a sus espaldas

.- Y yo que tú no me confiaría en que la retaguardia sea el punto débil del enemigo – dijo mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos de Naraku se posesionaban de ella haciendo que un dolor comenzará a emanar de su interior… pero aún tenía fuerza para repelerlo, lo sabía intentó zafarse y viendo que no podría comenzó a convocar la energía maligna que tenía haciendo que descargas de energía maligna emanaran de ambos – Si no puedo matarte entonces te traeré de nuevo al lado oscuro – murmuraba entre dientes

.- AGH NO! – exclamó Naraku sin soltar a Kagura, de nuevo las energías malignas amenazaban con tomar su mente – INU YASHA! NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y MATAME A MÍ Y A KAGURA AHORA ANTES DE QUE LAS ENERGÍAS MALIGNAS SE APODEREN DE NUEVO DE MÍ! – exclamó para sorpresa de los presentes

.- Qué? – preguntó desconcertado – Pero tú… salvaste a Kagome… no debería hacerlo – decía perturbado

.- ANDA INU YASHA HAZLO AHORA! NO PODRÉ CONTROLARME MÁS SI NO LO HACES YA! – exclamó con desesperación mientras aferraba a Kagura a quedarse con él

.- Pero… - titubeaba una vez más el hanyu

.- Inu Yasha no habrías dudado ni un segundo en matarme si hubieses podido hacerlo antes, piensa en Kagome y hazlo – ordenó al tiempo que dirigía por última vez su mirada hacia una Kagome que yacía inconsciente bajo la protección de Kanna, el kitsune, los dos exterminadores y el houshi que lo miraban con angustia y preocupación… en especial Kanna, pronto un dolor inmenso comenzó a brotar en su interior – NO QUEDA TIEMPO INU YASHA! HAZLO YA! – exigió mientras un aura maligna comenzaba a fluir

.- De… acuerdo – el hanyu accedió, después de todo era cierto, era ahora o nunca

.- Bien… sólo te pido que… la cuides mucho y le digas que... la amo - susurró finalmente el momentáneo Naraku humano para cerrar con tranquilidad sus ojos mientras que Inu Yasha cerraba los suyos con coraje, con rabia y con dolor… tenía que haberse dado cuenta tan tarde?

.- NO! MALDICIÓN NARAKU SUÉLTAME NO PIENSO MORIR AQUÍ… - exigía la mujer de los vientos mientras se retorcía bajo la fuerza del agarre en el que estaba envuelta – NO INU YASHA NO LO HAGAS… SI LO HACES KAGOME JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÁ! – intentaba manipularlo en un vano esfuerzo de supervivencia – ESCÚCHAME INU YASHA! NO LO HAGAS!

.- VIENTO… - aún titubeaba, las últimas palabras de Naraku lo mantenían en una terrible confusión pero la voz a sus espaldas hizo que apretara con más fuerza su espada, la maldita culpa e impotencia lo hacían confundirse cada vez más

.- No… Inu Yasha… no lo hagas – la joven miko había comenzado a despertar y su asombro fue tal que apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, el hanyu sintió el corazón acongojado, no podía mirar a Kagome ahora, se arrepentiría y Naraku era quien ahora le confiaba la victoria y bienestar de Kagome – Por favor… - musitó con desesperación, angustia, tristeza y dolor reflejados en sus ojos mientras lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro, sus ojos miraban lo que sucedía, hasta que

.- HAZLO YA! – repitió Naraku con los ojos cerrados aún, sabía que si miraba a la chica que ahora lo contemplaba, no podría con lo que seguiría a continuación… sabía que si chocaba su vista con la de ella una vez más sólo le causaría más dolor… no podía herirla más así que sin titubeos sacó a Inu Yasha de su trance, esperando con alivio lo que vendría

.- VIENTO CORTANTE! – exclamó el hanyu al tiempo que en de su mirada ambarina una lágrimacorría dolorosamente a través de las mejillas del hanyu, la mirada sombría no desaparecía de él

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en todo el Sengoku, el choque de energías había producido una gran explosión envolviendo dentro de sí a todos los presentes

Nubes de polvo, luces violáceas, se extendían a todo lo largo del lugar, pronto una luz blanca explotó cegando por algunos minutos a todos los jóvenes incluyendo a la anciana

.- Naraku… - se escuchó el murmullo de la quebrada y adolorida voz de una joven al tiempo que lágrimas se agalopaban para salir libremente y expresar todo lo que pudieran del dolor que carcomía a su dueña por dentro – NO… NO PUEDE SER… POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ INU YASHA? POR QUÉ LO MATASTE… NO NARAKU… POR QUÉ LO PERMITISTE NO NO NO NO ES VERDAD NO ES VERDAD… NO NARAKU NO ESTÁS MUERTO NO – decía intentando aferrarse a una idea vana e incierta - ...Por qué?... – murmuró finalmente mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de retener el calor que sentía se iba con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que cada parte de ella se iba con aquel ser que le había robado el corazón y había muerto ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada – ... No… me niego a creerlo… por qué me abandonaste?... – susurraba una y otra vez sollozando mientras Kanna y Sango la abrazaban dejando que sus lágrimas también fluyeran libres

.- Kagome… - Kanna había ido hacia ella intentando reconfortarla aunque sea un poco, ofreciendo su hombro al igual que la exterminadora para dejarse ser empapadas por las lágrimas que fluían con tal libertad de su dueña – Llora Kagome… desahógate – susurró con dolor al mismo tiempo que perlas de cristal se deslizaban por sus mejillas… estaba llorando… si se debía a la opresión en su pecho ahora suponía con pesar lo que Kagome debía estar pasando pero tomó en cuenta las últimas palabras de Naraku "Cuídala por mí y dile que la amo, Kanna" si se lo había dicho por telepatía y a ella le había costado identificar su significado ante el desconcierto de la que era presa pero al darse cuenta, ya era tarde, Naraku había tomado una decisión irrevocable

.- Perdónenme Kagome… Naraku… - susurró el hanyu para bajar sin ánimo alguno a Colmillo de Acero mientras su mirada bajaba aún más… había aprendido a respetar a aquel que odiaba con tanto ahínco… había logrado acabar con la amenaza pero… se sentía tan vacío… ahora comprendía todo… Naraku había abandonado todo, incluso había renunciado a su propia vida por el bienestar de la chica que lo miraba con dolor, desconsolada, angustiada, triste y sobre todo rencorosa ante su presencia… y lo que más le dolía… era saber que tenía razón… "Cuídala mucho y dile que… la amo" Esas palabras razonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez… había matado al que supo amar a Kagome de la manera en que él no supo hacerlo y aún así le había confiado la vida de la persona amada… le había confesado una verdad antes de entregar su vida a cambio de la seguridad de ella… - MALDICIÓN! – exclamó con rabia y coraje dejándose caer en el piso mientras golpeaba con su mano derecha el duro suelo que lo sostenía

Las energías malignas habían desaparecido dejando ver el claro de la luna que, junto con las estrellas, brillaban tristemente… intentando reconfortar los corazones de todos los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban… y llevando ahora en ellas, la esencia de un ser nuevo en su vista al cielo… mientras que una triste melodía vibraba en el ambiente tan triste y llamado en recuerdos

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call**_

I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that is was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know 

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes...

Because you live

Jesse McCartney

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………….**

Estoy muy triste pero aunque no lo crean esto ya estaba decidido y no crean que no me dolió ponerlo en práctica tal como lo pensaba TOT, pero esto así lo ameritaba sólo quiero decirles que merezco todo lo que me digan tras leer el cap pero sólo les digo que aun queda el final... y ahí todo puede pasar...

Paso rápidamente a los reviews

**Celen Marinaiden: **Si fue una entrometida pero ya por fin dejara a todos en paz… aunque también se fue con alguien más… me querrás matar? Bueno Inu y Co tratarán de calmar a Kagome pero cómo vez las últimas palabras de Naraku hacia Kagome? Ahora ves por qué el título de la historia? Jejeje si ya estaba planeado desde antes pero aún falta el final, espero me dejes review ya sea para maldecidme pero al menos sabré que leíste el cap XD Fuera de broma muchas gracias por enviarme tu review y comentario, y perdona si defraude tus expectativas pero en un final TODO puede pasar, hasta pronto!

**Kagome Higu: **Perdona antes que nada la tardanza pero la escuela, los deberes y los exámenes me tenía agobiada, agotada y sin una pizca de ánimo pero ya que estoy de vacaciones pude continuar, tú también querrás matarme? Bueno como dije aún falta el final, pero aún así agradezco de antemano tu review y apoyo, muchas gracias!

**Lucy-Yasha: **Naraku se nos fue con Kagura… Kagome está desconsolada y el hanyu siente que cometió un gran error al haber accedido ante la petición de éste… cómo reaccionarán todos en lo que viene? Tú te lo imaginas?... a lo mejor es un intento fallido de crear un drama pero espero no sea así para ti, agradeceré mucho tu review al igual que agradezco los demás que me has enviado, gracias por todo

**Kalid: **Una vez más perdona la demora en éste y el de Yu Yu Hakusho pero me enfermé y sólo tuve suficiente inspiración para hacer éste u-u Kagura si murió gracias a Naraku e Inu… pero en esto Naraku también murió… sabes estoy triste, me encariñé bastante con Naraku aun sabiendo lo que le haría… TOT pero aún así espero tu review y muchas gracias por todo!

**Aome-Kikyo: **Me alegro que te gustara el lemon, bueno este es el capítulo que debió haberse llamado sufrimientos pero quien sabe, estoy considerando la idea de hacer feliz a Kanna después de la pérdida de quien pudiera considerar su padre… tú qué dices? Espero ansiosa tu review

**Haru: **Vaya qué bien que te gustara tanto el fic, me alegro que te llegase a gustar tanto el Naraku que proyecté así como la esencia de los demás personajes pero… Naraku se nos fue, espero que aunque hayas leído el cap no te haya defraudado créeme que es muy importante para mí saber lo que mis lectoras opinan pero de todas maneras de una vez te doy gracias por haber leído lo que escribía, es un honor saber que consideres de esa manera este fic, muchas gracias!

**A-grench: **Ahh lamento la tardanza! En serio que sí y supongo si ya lo leíste estás a punto de matarme ne? Me preguntaste si lo mataría y yo te dije que no había dicho nada pero ya que lo has leído confirmas eso… bueno antes de que vayas en mi busca y me mates con las maneras más crueles posibles n.nU Te aviso que aún falta el final! Muchas cosas suceden y las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, espero tu review!

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: **Amiga! Maté a Naraku amiga linda lo maté! ToT Estoy muy triste… pero te agradezco infinitamente los ánimos que me brindas para seguir adelante, el cap estuvo bastante triste verdad? No hace falta decirlo pero bueno amiga hermosa linda preciosa aún nos hace falta el final, espero que a pesar de tanto drama el cap te haya gustado muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga te lo agradezco mucho y de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios

**Eliyasha: **Si por lo que he visto en ff es la única en castellano pero mira cómo la arruiné… si bien es cierto que al final la parte humana salió a flote para proteger a Kagome él murió en el intento… crees que en este fic estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro?... te lo diré en el siguiente y ya por fin final de el fic, no me quieras asesinar juro que algo bueno vendrá n.nU Gracias por tu review!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Pues Naraku la detuvo pero fue Inu quién acabó con los dos a petición de éste… estás enfadada conmigo? Sea o no así agradezco todos tus reviews y apoyo que me has brindado a lo largo del fic, muchas gracias por tu comprensión y espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado al menos en su estructura, esperaré tus comentarios con ansias pero gracias de antemano

Y como siempre un agradecimiento especial a mis sis **Nathari, Natsumi y Kaissa**, hermanitas muchas gracias por su apoyo, y Nat querida no te preocupes por los reviews te entiendo el colegio agobia bastante, pero ahora que Naraku ha muerto espero ustedes tres no se enfaden conmigo, lamento si las puse tristes pero este día escuche un dicho que decía, "Después de la tormenta sale el sol", así será para el final se los prometo n.n

Me despido y muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, aunque este capítulo haya sido tan triste y dramático, para el final habrá una gran sorpresa, supongo ya la supondrán viendo que mi corazoncito se rompe al matar a cierto personaje con el que se encariñó tanto, pero no revelaré nada, esto ha sido el **penúltimo** cap, la cuenta número** 2** y el siguiente será el final, espero sus comentarios acerca de este cap y mil gracias de nuevo a todas de antemano

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Capítulo XIII: La Shikkon no Tama despie...

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu me pertenece, sólo son usados para este fic sin ganancia alguna **

* * *

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Capítulo XIII: La Shikkon no Tama despierta, un deseo ilumina el cielo**

Oscura y entintada madrugada, la llegada de un día triste y lleno de recuerdos, nubes grisáceas arremolinándose dando un aspecto tétrico al nuevo amanecer

Tenues y finas gotas de agua caían sobre la tierra firme cual tristes lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento

Los sollozos apagados se hacían oír alrededor del lugar, y a pesar del tinte magenta del ambiente se podía vislumbrar la figura de cada uno de los chicos que ahí se encontraban, en un ambiente que dolía y hacía sufrir y sentir la impotencia de la vida

Una chica era quien más lloraba, la que más sufría y la que más recordaba y aferraba aquellos recuerdos a su mente, su corazón los apretaba fuertemente, no queriendo dejar ir aquello que tanto amaba… no lo último que le quedaba…

.- Por… qué… Kanna?... Él… él me dejó! – sollozaba mientras las lágrimas caían abundantemente por su rostro

.- Shh… Kagome… llora todo lo que desees… pero no te abandonó, el siempre estará en tu corazón – le decía dulcemente Kanna mientras Kagome se apoyaba en ella y Sango

.- Kagome… - susurró una voz varonil – Yo… no debí… perdóname – musitó escondiendo su mirada ambarina con los mechones de cabello que le caían perezosos sobre el rostro

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió a lo largo del lugar, el ambiente de tristeza y sufrimiento se volvía cada vez más tenso y los sollozos ahogados de Kagome levantaban aún más aquel sumido y triste ánimo, todos ellos intentaban consolarla, sabían que ella era una chica fuerte pero con el corazón no se puede obtener tal fortaleza y ahora su más grande amor se había ido, dejándolo todo por la seguridad de su amada

El houshi ahora se encontraba rezando a Buda por la salvación del alma de aquel ser que dejó de ser diabólico cuando la calidez del amor entró en su corazón y renunció a todo por mantener a salvo a la dueña de su redención… en toda la madurez que él fuese capaz de poseer jamás había visto tal tipo de cambio… ahora era cuando la madurez no bastaba para comprender tal tipo de complejidad… hacía falta la sabiduría y él comenzaba a entenderla mejor en medio de su concentración

La exterminadora yacía hincada al lado de su amiga abrazándola, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que no es posible expresar con tan sólo las palabras… Ella la necesitaba y con nostalgia recordaba cada vez que un demonio estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, una flecha sagrada llena de pureza y calidez la ayudaban a salir adelante y seguir luchando aún a pesar de todas las desgracias que vivió, Kagome siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle, para darle ánimos… esperanza y ahora ella quería transmitirle todo el amor que fuese capaz de darle, como su amiga ese era su deber y deseaba mucho hacerlo

A su lado el kitsune soltaba grandes ríos de lágrimas, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado… una Kagome despedazada, triste… desesperada. Aunque él era un niño se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había estado muy enojado con Inu Yasha cuando la había dejado a merced de Naraku y él se sentía impotente al no poder estar a su lado y ayudarla en lo que pudiera y ahora… una vez más nada podía hacer más que mostrar la tristeza que lo embargaba pero también había algo más… ahora sabía que la amistad entre ellos ahora era fuerte y él también debía serlo por su amiga así como ella lo era cuando él estaba triste

Una chica de cabellos blancos mantenía acurrucada a Kagome sobre sus piernas, meciéndola, las lágrimas también caían de su rostro, él se había ido, había conocido lo que era el amor y a pesar de eso no pudo ser feliz al lado de la chica que había robado su corazón… recordó con ira las palabras dichas el día anterior "La felicidad no fue hecha para los demonios…"

Eso no era verdad, él había dejado de ser un demonio en el momento en que abrió su corazón pero simplemente no lo pudo ver y seguía culpándose de cosas hechas en el pasado y qué había sucedido? Había partido llevándose consigo la felicidad de la joven en sus piernas

Inu Yasha no pensaba en otra cosa que la culpa que sentía oprimida por dentro. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que al final de todo, Naraku sí le había ganado a él y a todo lo que pensaba, sentía o hacía… Ciertamente había arriesgado su vida por Kagome muchas veces pero cuando la ira y dolor lo cegó, la había dejado a merced de Naraku… había roto las ilusiones y el corazón de la chica y si se sentía culpable no lo mostraba ni lo decía y lo que era peor, jamás pidió perdón

En cambio, cuando Kagome volvió a ilusionarse qué había hecho él, a pesar de haberla abandonado ahora intentaba separarla de la felicidad, otra vez y argumentaba que Naraku era Naraku, que jamás cambiaría y que todo lo que era no era más que pura maldad… entonces ahora se preguntaba quién había sido más cruel? Él por dejar y reclamar a Kagome como si de un objeto se tratase o Naraku, cuyas fechorías pudieron opacarse por dejar fluir la esencia que como humano poseía y a pesar de haberla intentado reprimir, ésta había salido

Había cometido aquel dicho de posesividad que decía "Si no está conmigo no estará con nadie más…". En cambio, Naraku se la había encomendado y había dado su vida por proteger la de ella… Qué ciego había estado pero ahora ya no había remedio y no quería acercarse a Kagome, no por temor a ella, sino por temor a sus mismos impulsos, clamaba perdón y su orgullo se quebraba cada vez más

Naraku lo había humillado antes de morir… había acabado con todas sus falsas ideas… y no le dolía, sino que le remordía la conciencia y el corazón y ahora cómo consolar a Kagome? Él había acabado con su vida, a pesar de que Naraku se lo había ordenado, pero lo había hecho y antes de aquello lo habría hecho con todo gusto pero si el tiempo retrocediera…

.- Perdón… - se encontró susurrando obteniendo el valor de encarar al orgullo y doblegarse ante el arrepentimiento, esa mirada ambarina tan hechizante ahora se encontraba sombría… triste

Ella sólo podía sollozar… decir palabras incoherente o frases inconclusas y es que en ese momento qué cordura podía quedarle, se había marchado la persona a la que más había amado y todo por ella…

Se negaba a creer que hubiera muerto, se negaba a creer que la muerte lo hubiese arrebatado de sus brazos

Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, intentando no visualizar esa imagen que se negaba a salir de su cabeza… ese susurro… esa mirada, simplemente no podía más, las fuerzas le fallaban y cada vez más tenía ganas de ir con él, de irse junto con él y vivir juntos en ese lugar donde nadie más esté, donde nada ni nadie se interponga entre su amor

Ese era su mayor deseo… volver a verlo y estar con él por siempre…

Por la sumisión de la tristeza no se dieron cuenta de que a unos metros de ellos, el más joven exterminador restante se encontraba contemplando con melancolía todo el paisaje que ahí rodeaba y de pronto sintió un tipo de liberación estremecedor

Cuando él había muerto se había sentido en paz, en completa tranquilidad y cuando aquel fragmento le fue introducido sintió como su alma era jalada de nuevo hacia el mundo mortal y fue entonces cuando se topó con Naraku por primera vez

Después, cuando éste le ocupaba para sus propósitos malignos, podía sentir como su alma era reprimida al extremo de perder la noción de quién era, qué hacía y por qué

Pero ahora, sintió como ese tipo de cadenas se liberaron de su interior y abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir como aquel fragmento salía de su cuerpo

.- Esa presencia… - murmuró extrañada perdiéndose un momento en sus propias ideas – El fragmento de la perla!

.- Kohaku! – exclamó la exterminadora corriendo hacia él

.- La… perla… Kohaku – dijo Kanna alarmada

Los demás chicos salieron del trance en el que se encontraban corriendo hacia el exterminador

.- Kohaku! – dijo la exterminadora abrazando a su hermano mientras el fragmento levitaba por encima de todos los chicos

.- San…go – dijo débilmente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Estoy bien no me ocurre nada

.- Pero si el fragmento acaba de salir de tu cuerpo! – dijo Kanna arrodillándose junto a él mientras que nuevas lágrimas surcaban su rostro

.- No logro comprenderlo pero sigo vivo jeje – comentó sonriendo aún más para la tranquilidad de su hermana

.- Miroku qué sucede? – preguntó Inu Yasha observando el fragmento por encima de todos

.- No lo sé Inu Yasha – dijo desconcertado

.- Yo sí… está llamando a las almas… - murmuró suavemente la miko observando hacia el cielo con la mirada vacía… sin nada expresivo en ella – La Shikkon no Tama está despertando… - susurró mientras con paso firme se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el fragmento

.- Kagome! No! Espera puede ser peligroso! – exclamó la exterminadora

.- Señorita Kagome despierte! – dijo el monje – Inu Yasha hay que detenerla todo esto puede ser peligroso! – exclamó el houshi

.- No creo que debamos seguirla… después de todo la esencia del fragmento nos ha envuelto a todos Miroku – le dijo observando todo el lugar como si estuviese viendo una muralla

.- Es verdad Miroku, yo también puedo verla – afirmó Shippo desde el lomo de Kirara, ambos observando al igual que Inu Yasha, a su alrededor

.- Kohaku puedes levantarte? – preguntó Sango mientras Kohaku afirmaba con la cabeza – Ambos espérenme aquí iré a ver qué sucede

La exterminadora corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos dejando a Kanna y a Kohaku solos

.- Lo sabías? – preguntó Kanna

.- No, sabía que cuando él se fuera mi alma dejaría de ser reprimida pero no sabía que podía regresar del todo sin ayuda del fragmento – dijo con sinceridad fijando su vista en el firmamento – Tú sabes lo que sucede? – preguntó sin mirarla

.- No, pero creo que estoy a punto de afirmar aquella frase que dice que todo siempre tiene una solución – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa débil

.- Seremos dos – le contesto pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica que volteó a verle sorprendida

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y esperaron a lo que pasase después

Un resplandor violáceo y rosa cubrió el lugar deslumbrando a los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. Finos y deslumbrantes rayos blancos salían del fragmento llenando de chispas blancas y azules todo lo que ahí se encontraba, como si de un efecto mágico se tratase

De pronto una luz aún más cegadora iluminó todo el paisaje y entonces, todo a oscuras ni luna ni estrellas ni chispas de colores… simplemente oscuridad

Pero había algo diferente… en la parte del firmamento una esfera rosada flotaba por encima de todos, se dirigió hacia el centro de donde se encontraban y ahí nada más que el silencio se extendió

.- La perla… ha despertado… - susurró Kagome saliendo del trance

.- Valor… Sabiduría… Amor… Amistad… - pronunció la dulce voz de una joven, ante ellos, aquella sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko caminaba con un andar elegante y sobrio hacia ellos, se abrió paso y tomó la joya entre sus manos

Sus vestimentas eran un kimono en tonos verdes y blancos, portaba también una ligera armadura negra, su presencia iluminaba aquel pasaje de oscuridad y la perla resaltaba aún más la calidez que comenzaba a expandirse con su presencia

.- Es… la sacerdotisa Midoriko - musitó el houshi

.- Mis 4 esencias, he escuchado sus deseos, desean dejar atrás la tristeza, desean suprimir el dolor de alguien en especial… Equilibrio… dime, por qué siento en ti ese vacío por dentro? – preguntó con tristeza

.- Yo… - titubeaba la chica, Midoriko suavizo la mirada y Kagome entonces sintió que una seguridad inexplicable embargaba su interior

.- Puedo ver en ti que sufres de una gran pérdida… una pérdida irrecuperable… es así? – volvió a preguntar

.- Sí… perdí al… amor – musitó bajando la mirada mientras gotas de agua salada volvían a recorrer sus mejillas

.- Ah sí? – preguntó con sorpresa y una comprensión marcada – Acaso el sentimiento desapareció por completo de ti?... Acaso esa sensación te abandonó?

.- Sí, él se lo llevo todo consigo – volvió a susurrar con voz apagada

.- Ya veo… Esa persona ya no está más contigo… Sabes que el tiempo no se puede retroceder – dijo acercándose a la chica – Pero algo se puede hacer por el futuro – susurró frente a ella abrazándola

.- Pe…ro… él no… es…tá… vivo – su voz comenzaba a cortarse entre sollozos

.- Estará siempre contigo, sabes que lo corporal solo es temporal… su presencia está aquí – dijo señalando su corazón – Si logras comprender aquello verás que no se ha llevado al otro mundo los sentimientos que despertó en ti – dijo suavemente

.- Usted no entiende nada! ÉL SE FUE DE AQUÍ YA NO PODRÉ ABRAZARLO YA NO PODRÉ TOCARLO! DIOS NI SIQUIERA PODRÉ ESCUCHARLO HABLAR AQUÍ FRENTE A MÍ! – estalló de repente – YO NECESITO ALGO MÁS QUE SU ESPÍRITU LO NECESITO TODO DE ÉL! NO PUEDE ENTENDER ESO? NO ES SUFICIENTE SABER QUE ESTÁ AHÍ, YO NECESITO VERLO QUIERO BESARLO QUIERO AMARLO QUIERO TENERLO A MI LADO Y NO DEJARLO… IR – el tono de su voz reflejaba frustración y desespero, los demás sólo veían callados la escena

Les dolía ver a su amiga así pero no podían hacer nada más que observar y esperar… de nuevo

.- Entonces te pregunto, quién eres tú para decidir eso? – preguntó sin apartar el tono suave pero firme a la vez

.- Que quién soy para decidirlo? – dijo de una manera incrédula pero no titubeante – No le parece suficiente que yo fuera la persona que abrió su corazón? O que fuera la persona que le hizo ver que era humano? Le parece poco que yo sea LA PERSONA QUE MÁS LE AME?

.- Dices que lo amas… entonces por qué no lo dejas tranquilo y en paz aceptando la decisión que tomó? – volvió a preguntar

.- Porque no fue justo para ninguno de los dos, qué haría usted si le pusieran a elegir entre vivir con la persona que ama y partir al otro mundo abandonándola? – cuestionó desafiante

.- No te abandonó por no querer estar contigo… lo hizo para que tú vivieras, para que encontrases la felicidad – replicó sin perder la calma

.- Entonces yo le preguntaría a él… quién es él para decidir lo que es mejor para mí sin tan siquiera preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo o no? – preguntó firme sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – A diferencia de la pregunta que me hizo acerca de quién era yo y ésta de quién es él hay una gran diferencia, yo dije lo que ambos deseábamos porque así me lo demostró y en ésta pregunta el jamás demostró querer morir e irse de mi lado por salvarme, ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado!

.- Esto es algo que no me esperaba, a pesar de haber sido humana hasta hoy es que sigo sin entendernos… realmente lo amas Kagome? – preguntó la joven dándole la espalda

.- Sí y eso es algo de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir – respondió firme

.- Kanna… Kohaku… acérquense – susurró mientras una tibia sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por sus labios, ambos chicos avanzaron hacia ella quedando cada uno a lado de Kagome – Kagome, chicos es momento de decirles por qué estoy aquí… Hace unos instantes algo muy peculiar sucedió… hace más de 100 años que no sucedía… Amor, Amistad, Sabiduría y Valor se unieron en un mismo deseo apoyando al Equilibrio… Las 4 esencias se reunieron en torno al medio pidiendo por el mismísimo equilibrio… es por ello que el fragmento salió del cuerpo de Kohaku, las almas comenzaron a llamarse entre sí pidiendo una misma causa… la Felicidad y estabilidad vital pero esto no podía ser logrado a menos que el Equilibrio se mantuviera firme y ahora he comprobado una cosa – hizo una pausa – En todo el tiempo que he observado a los seres humanos, he visto todo tipo de cariño, de afecto y de amor pero aquí algo extraño sucedió, una distorsión en el tiempo marcó todo lo que aquí sucediese y tampoco contaba con que la maldad podía ser sustituida por el mero sentimiento del amor humano… Shippo, se necesita mucha fuerza para intentar hacer mucho más de lo que puedes por tus amigos, eres un niño muy noble y a pesar de tu edad ya eres muy grande en corazón, Miroku, alcanzaste la sabiduría gracias a tu concentración y madurez, Sango, el amor por tus familiares y seres queridos hacen que salga un gran apoyo de ti al quererlos con tal tipo de amor… Inu Yasha, el más complejo sin duda, aprendiste que el valor no significa arrogancia ni orgullo o soberbia, significa fortaleza para enfrentar todo aquello que amenace a tus amigos pero sobre todo significa perdonar y saber perdonarte… Kagome, el equilibrio no significa pensar con la cabeza fría, significa defender ideales, significa dar una estabilidad a la justicia y a los deseos… es por ello que ahora os pregunto… cuál es su mayor deseo… - susurró girándose quedando otra vez de frente a todos los chicos

.- Nuestro mayor deseo? – dijo la joven exterminadora

.- Así es, deben decirme cuál es su mayor anhelo… - afirmó Midoriko

.- La felicidad… – susurraron todos al unísono

.- Entonces así será… - fue el último susurro desvanecido por la brisa de la mañana y después, no supieron nada más…

* * *

El viento fresco tocó su rostro y los cálidos y fuertes rayos del sol iluminaron sus facciones haciendo que se formasen muecas graciosas 

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol, de pronto las imágenes y palabras de la madrugada asaltaron su mente y se incorporó rápidamente

Sango, Shippo, Monje Miroku, Kanna, Inu Yasha, Kohaku están bien? – preguntó a campo abierto pero tal fue la sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie ahí

Solo la silueta de una persona estaba a unos metros de ella

.-"Encuentra la felicidad Kagome, he aquí una nueva oportunidad…" – fue el susurró del viento al pasar de cerca

_**Did I hear you right**_

_**'cause I thought you said**_

_**Let's think it over**_

_**You have been my life**_

_**And I never planned**_

_**Growing old without you**_

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y entonces reconoció a quien ahí se encontraba pero sus piernas no le permitían moverse y la incredulidad cada vez era más fuerte

No creía lo que sus ojos veían y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y decir todo lo que ahora pasaba por su mente

Entonces aquella persona sonrió y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que no era su imaginación y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia esa silueta

Parecía que el trayecto duraba una eternidad

Ya se encontraba ante aquella silueta y sólo la miraba hipnotizada

.- Es un sueño? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

.- Deseas que lo sea? – fue la pregunta que murmuró para después secar con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Kagome

.- En verdad estás aquí… - dijo mientras se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar fuertemente – Has regresado… NARAKU ESTÁS AQUÍ! – dijo finalmente abrazándose al chico de cabellos azabaches

_**Shadows bleeding through the light**_

_**Where the love once shined so bright**_

_**Came without a reason**_

_**Don't let go on us tonight**_

_**Love's not always black and white**_

_**Haven't I always loved you?**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban a aquella pareja reunida de nuevo y al parecer sonreía también porque les mandaba directamente aquel tipo de rayo solar cálido y brillante pero no caliente y deslumbrante

Kagome se separó lentamente del cuerpo del joven para observarlo fijamente y sin más, poco a poco cedieron ante el contacto que sus almas y cuerpos clamaban

Se unieron en un beso suave, tierno sin nada más que amor y cariño por expresar y así duraron algunos segundos hasta que comenzaron a separarse, querían verse todo lo que pudiesen, querían saber que todo era verdad y ya no les importaba nada más

.- Me extrañaste? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa

Kagome se separo rápidamente del abrazo del joven y lo miro fulminante… entonces…

PLAFF!

Fue el sonido de la fuerte bofetada dada al chico cuya mejilla enrojecía furiosamente

.- NO VUELVAS A DEJARME ASÍ PORQUE SINO PUEDO JURARTE QUE QUIEN TE MATE SERÉ YO POR HACER ALGO SIN DECIRME! – exclamo furiosa para el asombro de Naraku que sólo llevo una mano a su mejilla enrojecida

_**But when I need you**_

_**You're almost here**_

_**And I know that's not enough**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**I'm close to tears**_

_**'cause your only almost here**_

A lo lejos, una chica de cabellos blancos veía divertida la escena junto con el joven exterminador

.- Vaya manera de recibimiento – dijo el joven mirando con pesar la escena, definitivamente no desearía estar en el lugar de Naraku

.- Se lo merece y si no era ella quién se la daba entonces sería yo – contestó entre divertida y enfadada

.- Me harías lo mismo si yo muriese? – preguntó Kohaku

.- Obviamente! Si intentases hacerte el héroe sin preguntarme tan siquiera si estoy de acuerdo en tu decisión de dejarme por supuesto que haría lo mismo – respondió sin darse cuenta de un par de palabras confesadas

Pero al darse cuenta, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio volteando hacia un lado distinto, pero sonrojados hasta las orejas

.- De verdad te importo tanto? – preguntó sin mirarla a lo que Kanna se giró rápidamente y al verlo así suavizó la mirada, era ahora o nunca

.- Por supuesto, eres mi amigo desde hace mucho – dijo mientras que en sus pensamientos algo más había por ahí "No está del todo mal jugar un poco"

.- Como un amigo... sí claro – respondió con afirmación falsa

.- Y como aquel al que quiero tanto – murmuró divertida por la reacción del chico

.- Tú?... quererme?... a mí? – preguntó sin poderlo creer pero Kanna no respondió, estaba más ocupada observando la rapidez con la que Kohaku se sonrojaba que olvido todo por completo

Y entonces Kohaku se sintió feliz por ello, desde el principio ambos habían sido unidos a pesar de que Kanna no fuese tan expresiva pero confiaban en ellos mutuamente y sin saber cómo todo aquello floreció en algo más que simple amistad

Y ahora, él se iba acercando lentamente a Kanna, maravillado por sus ahora hermosos ojos café y sin más depositó un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de la chica, apenas unos segundos duró, comenzó a separarse ahora sí más rojo que un tomate

.- Te quiero – le dijo Kanna por lo que volteó rápidamente y se relajó notablemente al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ella

.- Yo también te quiero... – respondió abrazándola tiernamente

_**I would change the world**_

_**If I had a chance**_

_**Oh won't you let me**_

_**Treat me like a child**_

_**Throw your arms around me**_

_**Oh please protect me**_

Al otro extremo de la colina, ambas escenas eran observadas por la exterminadora, el houshi y el kitsune

.- Auch! Eso si debió doler – exclamó el pequeño Shippo haciendo una falsa mueca de dolor

.- Si Shippo cuando crezcas probarás muchas de esas – dijo el houshi mientras una mano se acercaba peligrosamente a terrenos o mejor dicho "curvas" prohibidas

PLAFF!

El sonido de otra cachetada hizo que el silencio desapareciera

.- Shippo te aconsejo que si no deseas sufrir tal tipo de golpes no sigas los pasos de este monje libidinoso u.uX – dijo la exterminadora con enfado

.- Pero mi querida Sango es difícil estar tan cerca de una mujer hermosa como tú y aún más lo es no admirar tus encantos – dijo el monje con la mejilla enrojecida y cada uno de los dedos marcados a la perfección

.- Entonces vaya a admirar los encantos de alguien más y deje de fastidiar – dijo aún más enfadada cruzándose de brazos

.- Pero Sanguito si no hay mujer más bella que tú – replicó el monje

.- Si claro y por eso se la pasa pidiendo un hijo con cada mujer bella que conoce! – respondió

Y así una discusión se armó…

.- Ay estos dos nunca cambiarán, vámonos Kirara u.uU – dijo el pequeño kitsune suspirando cansinamente

Sólo un joven faltaba y él ahora se dirigía hacia otro lado, aunque sentía un gran pesar en su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que no había marcha atrás

Le había causado mucho daño a la chica que le había dado su amor incondicionalmente y él se había encargado de destrozar aquello pero tuvo la oportunidad de redimirse y lo había hecho sin arrepentimiento

.- Yo sólo deseo que ella sea feliz… - susurró mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea de la Anciana, ahora sólo tenía que continuar con su vida y quién sabe, quizá con el tiempo encontraría a alguien más pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se arrepentía de su decisión ni de la persona a quien ahora amaba… ella era única y especial

Ahora sólo esperaba que ella ya no sufriera más, él la cuidaría a pesar de que ya tuviese a alguien más y sabía que por ahora no era prudente acercarse a ella, más adelante quizás pediría disculpas pero por ahora mucho había sido reconocer sus faltas, necesitaba tiempo para lo demás…

"_Espero que seas muy feliz Kagome, sí lo eres yo también lo seré y también quisieraque encuentres todo aquello que yo me negué a darte y que también jamás me olvides y logres recordarme sin rencor... hasta luego… mi querida Kagome…"_

_**Bruised and battered by your words**_

_**Dazed and shattered how it hurts**_

_**Haven't I always loved you**_

En aquella pradera, después de tal bofetada, ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en el pastizal del lugar, Naraku rodeando a Kagome con sus brazos y ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho del joven

El día era perfecto, soleado y fresco a la vez, nada parecido a los días anteriores

.- Kagome… sabes cuál fue mi mayor error y perdición? – preguntó de pronto el joven de cabellos azabaches mientras miraba fijamente a la chica

Kagome se limito a negar con la cabeza

.- Caí en una trampa… TU trampa… - dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba desconcertada – Kagome… mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor y sabes algo?... También fue, es y será mi mayor orgullo… - dijo sonriendo mientras depositaba un beso suave en la frente de la miko que lo miraba con ternura y una chispa de sorpresa

.- Sufrí mucho cuando pensé que te había perdido y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y de lo mucho que te amo y te amaré siempre – murmuró acurrucándose en el pecho de Naraku

.- Yo también te amo y te amaré siempre… - dijo mientras ambos esbozaban una sonrisa…

.- KAGOME! NARAKU! QUÉ LES PARECE SI VAMOS A NADAR? – preguntó Kanna bajando junto con Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara

.- Anden vamos ya el día es perfecto! – dijo la exterminadora

.- Más tarde pueden besarse y muchas cosas más – dijo el monje guiñándoles un ojo

.- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia n/-/nX – dijo amenazadoramente Naraku

.- Nunca cambiará u.uU – susurraron todos al unísono

Y luego una risa compartida fue lo que inundó el ambiente de aquel lugar... las risas de la felicidad y alegría...

_**But when I need you**_

_**You're almost here**_

_**And I know that's not enough**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**I'm close to tears**_

_**'cause your only almost here**_

Todo había terminado por fin... meses de peleas, tristezas y pérdidas ya no existirían más en el futuro

Ahora solo estaban ellos como amigos, ofreciendo su ayuda, ánimos y apoyo a aquel que triste se sintiese y Naraku lo había aprendido con el tiempo y Kagome a su lado

Quizá los humanos fuesen complejos pero ahora él podría entenderlos mejor… después de todo… ya era un humano completo…

Si meses atrás al inicio de la disputa por la perla le hubiesen dicho que se enamoraría y querría algo más que no fuese poder y en cambio fuese una humana habría acabado con aquel que hubiese dicho aquello pero ahora todo era diferente, incluso él y estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz costase lo que le costase… ese había sido su error de demonio y su acierto de humano… enamorarse y caer bajo las redes del amor y la flecha de cupido…

_**But when I need you**_

_**You're almost here**_

_**Well I never knew how far behind i?d left you**_

_**And when I hold you your almost here**_

_**Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted**_

_**And now I'm with you I'm close to tears**_

_**'cause I know I'm almost here**_

_**Only almost here…**_

**_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.- F I N - .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

:Aparece Akeru lagrimeando: Ahora si ya se terminó T-T Extrañaré escribirlo sin duda u.u… Quieren Epílogo?... Solo díganmelo en su review y espero el final les haya gustado n.n saben que no lo podía matar y dejar a Kagome solita u.u mi corazón se rompió cuando pensé hacer aquello así que esto fue lo que salió. La canción se llama Almost Here de Delta Goodrem feat. Brian McFadden n.n

Ahora pasaré a contestar personalmente a cada personita que me envió review y tmb a agradecer a mis demás amigas y sobre todo a mis senseis n.n

**Kaissa: **Hermanita he aquí el final… Inu lo mató y Kagome lo revivió… recuerdas lo que te comente acerca del recuerdo que dejaría? La perla y algo más! XD Me tardé y sabes bien por todos los bloqueos que mi musa paso pero por fin lo terminé… sabes algo sis? Has sido un gran apoyo y no me voy a cansar de decirte que si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda cuando de veras no sabía ni qué onda jamás habría progresado tanto así que un abrazote y un besote! Espero amiga te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews desde el principio!

**Lucy-Yasha: **Lamento haberte entristecido con la muerte de Narakito pero revivió con la ayuda de la perla y lo mejor de todo… purificado! Así ya no tendrá que sufrir más Kagome n.n, te ha gustado el final, espero que sí y mientras tanto agradezco cada review y palabras de ánimo que me transmitías, te lo agradezco como no tienes idea y espero contar contigo para los demás proyectos que realice así que un besote desde aquí! Y gracias por todo!

**Cony-Tao: **Recuerdo bien el día en que recibí tu primer review, me habías dicho que era extraño ver a Kanna con expresión y que junto con Kohaku sería lindo ver a los 2 juntos… he aquí tu deseo n.n Tmb te entristeciste con la muerte de Naraku vdd? Pero ia ves, Kagome no le guardo rencor a Inu aunque cuando Nara-chan regreso se lo cacheteo n.nU pero bueno… Ahora si se nos ha acabado el fic jeje, espero que este final te haya gustado y espero tus reviews en mi siguiente proyecto, ya lo sabes, no será un InuxKag XD agradezco de todas formas todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic! Besos

**A-grench: **Otra chica a la cual le debo mucho la realización de varios capítulos estuviste conmigo casi desde el principio y me diste muchos ánimos con tus reviews al igual que en el msn por eso te agradezco bastante también a ti… un final feliz?... te gustó? XD Me tardé lo sé pero ya sabes que los bloqueos de por si asaltan sin previo aviso u.uU Esperaré tu review y de todo corazón gracias por tu apoyo! Nos veremos en el siguiente fic vdd? Besos

**Chibi Haru-Sama: **En el review anterior que me enviaste decías que habías leído el fic desde su comienzo y por ello te agradezco mucho el tiempo que tuviste para hacerlo n.n fue todo un halago saber que cambié tu concepto de Naraku en este fic y que te llego a gustar tanto no hay nada más gratificante que saber que te gustase tanto esa faceta de él n.n Y no pude matarlo bien a cambio regresó y se quedo con Kagome! Un final algo visto pero no podía matarlo, quizá con la experiencia algún día logré dejar un final ya planeado mientras tanto agradezco tu tiempo y palabras durante este proyecto! Espero contar contigo para el siguiente n.n. Saludos y un abrazo!

**Kalid: **Tú también me has acompañado desde mis principios en F.F. y no sabes cuánto aprecio aquello n.n Desde el principio tmb te gusto la idea de un NxK creo que esa faceta en Nara-chan les gusto ne? Realmente me alegro mucho saber que leerías aquellas locuras que escribía y hasta ahora no tengo como agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado a lo largo del fic sólo me queda decírtelo en unas palabras MUCHAS GRACIAS! Querías matarme cierto? Yo tmb lo juro estaba a punto de colgarme XD pero aquí te presenté el final y espero te haya gustado n.n Hasta la próxima? Besos!

**Kikyo Beautiful: **A ti también te agradezco esos ánimos que me brindaste a través de los reviews, yo tampoco pude creer lo que le hice a Naraku pero lo hice y seguí con lo demás, te soy sincera? Realmente Naraku no iba a regresar pero no pude hacerlo me encariñe demasiado u.u aún así espero este final te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus reviews n.n Nos veremos pronto vdd? GRACIAS POR TODO!

**Eliyasha: **No tengo más palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento, solo puedo decirte que espero este final te haya gustado a pesar de haberte hecho sufrir con el capi pasado n.nU Y esperemos que Kouga te deje estar más en la pc XD También me di cuenta de algo… parece que yo también me desquito mucho con Inu o.o nunca lo dejo con Kagome XD Bueno te diré gracias por todo y espero contar contigo más adelante así como tú también cuentas conmigo n.n. Besos

**Rerry: **Drama cierto? Aquello que nos hace emocionarnos jeje lástima que no pude dejar así la parte angustiosa u.u ya sabes me falta experiencia XD pero más adelante si sigo por acá y no me quitan el internet o la comp. Se quema tendrás asegurada una historia trágica XD A ti también te agradezco los reviews pasados, recuerdo la actualización donde puse FIN tu review me animo bastante fue gracioso XD y aun me sigo riendo al recordarlo pero bueno espero este final te haya gustado y esperaré ansiosa tu review, de antemano gracias por tus ánimos n.n. Saludos y un abrazo!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Ahora a corregirme, sería un drama cuando comencé a escribirlo pero tengo corazón de pollo y me encariñe con Naraku (no pude evitarlo u.u) y no pude dejar a Kagome solita y menos con el hanyu ese (nunca los dejo juntos, pa que sufra y piense XD) así que salió siendo melodrama XD esperemos no al género televisivo porque eso si sería algo catastrófico x.x Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y espero mi siguiente proyecto te agrade n.n (te diré que no es un NarxKag es algo nuevo) GRACIAS POR TODO! Besos

**Aome-Kikyo: **Tú fuiste la que me metió esa idea XD y también fuiste una de las que querían ver a Kanna feliz y con pareja XD se cumplió su deseo con Kohaku, un beso si pero todavía tan chicos que esperaban XD Te agradezco los reviews que me enviabas con sugerencias y sobre todo tu opinión fueron muy importantes para mí, nos veremos pronto vdd? Saludos!

**Chris: **Mi amiga querida no pude matarlo T-T tu sabes lo sentimental que me pongo XD espero este final te haya gustado y ya te diré más en el msn XD por lo mientras te agradezco el apoyo a lo largo del fic y sobre todo el ayudarme a tapar mis cuadernos cuando me ponía a trabajar en él cuando nos tocaba español XD un besote!

**Celen Marinaiden: **Antes de pasar con todo lo demás a ti te agradezco enormemente esos reviews que me mandabas, tu opinión es una de las que más he tomado en cuenta y ha llegado a ser de las más importantes para mí y me alegra en sobremanera saber que no te defraudé con el cap anterior de igual forma espero no haberte defraudado con este final ya sabes, tengo el corazón débil no pude dejarlos así u.u. Otra cosa es que me halaga como no tienes idea esa opinión que tienes del fic, verdaderamente aprecio bastante tus palabras y no eres rara io tmb lloro cuando matan a alguien ;-; a no ser k sea el malo u.uU Se quedaron juntos, él regreso y ella se lo cacheteo n.nU… FINAL FELIZ! XD Lo del título que me das… no como crees! n/-/n no merezco tanto créeme que la idea surgió un día en el que no tenía nada qué hacer y fue una locura que me agrado escribir y me gusto saber que les gustaba, una pareja original… sí creo que eso sí, por ello espero contar con tu opinión en mi siguiente proyecto no sabes cuanto me alegraría n.n Hasta entonces cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias por todo! Besos, abrazos y saludos n.n

**Valeria: **No pude no dejarlos juntos u.u espero este final te haya gustado y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de esta locurita XD gracias de verdad y espero verte pronto en más proyectos n.n Besos!

Y también agradezco a las siguientes personas que marcaron una gran diferencia a lo largo del fic por sus reviews que fueron, son y serán al igual que el de todas ustedes de gran importancia para mí

**Kagome anti-Kikyo: **Amiga hermosa espero te haya gustado como quedo al final y espero seguir leyéndote pronto, te deseo mucha suerte y te agradezco los ánimos que me diste desde el principio, y digo de nuevo qué haría yo sin ti? T-T GRACIAS POR SER COMO ERES!

**Natsumi-san: **Mi sis hermosa n.n a ti también te agradezco los reviews que me enviaste me ayudaste a salir adelante con tus opiniones y eso te lo agradezco como no tienes idea y espero no haber defraudado tus expectativas n.n Gracias a ti por enseñarme cosas muy importantes en el mundo FF

**Nathari-chan: **Otra de mis tres hermosas sis n.n, qué puedo decirte? Gracias por leerme, gracias por aconsejarme cuando no tenía idea de lo que hacía, gracias por tus ánimos, gracias por todo y en especial por ayudarme, al igual que con Natsumi espero este final te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu amistad!

**Sayo-Yukishiro: **Mi gran sensei de la dramaturgia en serio eso eres para mí, una chica de la cual pude aprender por medio de sus fics lo maravilloso de la experiencia en el drama y agradezco bastante que me leyeras desde mis principios en FF fue todo un honor y espero cuando puedas leer este final recibir esas opiniones tan alentadoras que siempre me enviaste y de nuevo te digo GRACIAS!

De nuevo mil gracias a todas ustedes que fueron fantásticas con esta locura que estuve escribiendo durante estos casi seis meses, muchísimas gracias y espero todo este fic haya sido de su entero agrado o al menos les haya hecho pasar un buen momento

Con esto abro la sección de los Naraku x Kagome y les diré que este no será el primero y último que escribiré acerca de esta parejita n.n por ahora me dedicaré a otra parejita de la que aún no hay nada en español, espero les agrade el fic se titula "La mejor de las venganzas" y ahí cambiaré muchas cosas de mi estilo de trama así como de parejas así que si les gusto este NarakuxKagome espero les guste esa nueva idea que traje

Muchas gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo al leer este fic y espero más adelante nos volvamos a leer o escribir por lo mientras no me cansaré de dar gracias

Una despedida a ésta historia… una bienvenida a una nueva

Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias de nuevo!


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi me pertenecen, yo sólo los ocupo para la realización de ésta historia sin motivo de lucro alguno**

* * *

****

**Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor**

**Epílogo**

Una mañana fresca pasaba, ella miraba a través de la ventana contemplando con melancolía los alrededores de la Universidad

Habían pasado ya 5 largos años desde que había terminado la preparatoria y ahora se encontraba terminando la Universidad

Contempló el anillo en su dedo anular, era un hermoso diseño con hojas entrelazadas entre sí del cual en vez de la flor de en medio, un brillante diamante era lo que aparecía

Sonrió al recordar al hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio 6 meses antes

Y a pesar de encontrarse en plena clase de diseño, comenzó a divagar una vez más dentro de sus pensamientos recordando aquella velada tan especial que habían compartido 6 meses atrás…

**Inicio Flash Back**

Una hermosa señorita de cabellos negros azabaches vestía un elegante vestido color beige que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, el corte de la caída hacía que éste cayese grácilmente sobre sus tobillos, los tirantes eran delgados y el escote del frente no era muy llamativo al igual que el de la espalda

Las zapatillas eran de un diseño bastante llamativo pues cada una llevaba dos listones en un color perla más claro que se ataban alrededor de sus pantorrillas como si de una bailarina se tratase

No iba muy maquillada, sólo llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios y una ligera capa de sombra color coral sobre los ojos, en accesorios no llevaba más que una cadenita en oro blanco con un dije de mariposa en ella

Realmente lucía hermosa y más aún para los ojos del joven que ahora le llevaba con los ojos cerrados a través de un lugar totalmente desconocido

.- Aquí es, sigue con los ojos cerrados y cuando cuente 3 los abres de acuerdo? – preguntó aquella voz varonil que tanto amaba

Sintió que aquella manos tan cálidas abandonaban su rostro para alejarse de ella y de pronto sintió la brisa nocturna golpear con timidez sus facciones

.- Una, dos, tres! Ábrelos ya! – exclamó al tiempo que ella comenzaba a abrir con lentitud los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver lo que estaba ante ella

El hermoso paisaje de la ciudad se mostraba en aquel balcón al que su amado le había llevado y éste se encontraba a un lado de ahí mirándola con expectación, intentando averiguar su reacción a lo cual ella no se hizo esperar dirigiéndose junto a él para besarlo con dulzura en los labios

El joven le correspondió con la misma dulzura para después separarse por un breve momento

.- Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? – preguntó mientras ella alzaba la vista mostrando la alegría tan característica de su persona

.- Me ha fascinado – respondió

.- Luces hermosa… - dijo mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica

.- Tú luces mucho más guapo que de costumbre – dijo con ternura mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse con los de su pareja

Aquel joven de cabellos azabaches se separó un momento de ella para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla hacia el interior del salón

La habitación estaba con las luces bajas, iluminando sólo suficiente para dar aquel toque romántico y sensual a la vez

Algunas velas estaban esparcidas por el lugar y el dulce aroma de las rosas se extendía y llegaba a ser cada vez más penetrante

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Kagome se detuvo a observar detenidamente el aspecto de su pareja

Él llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir que se le ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de la parte inferior de su cuerpo sin llegar a ser demasiado exagerado y para la parte superior, vestía una bonita camisa en color vino tornasol cuyos dos botones principales estaban desabrochados dejando entrever un poco del pecho de su amante

Llevaba una cadena delgada color negro en el cuello y su cabello estaba peinado de tal manera que pareciese que acababa de correr una larga carrera sin dejar de ser natural a pesar del gel y tampoco tan desordenada

Realmente lucía bastante atractivo y recordó con gracia que, en antaño, el cabello le caía completamente a las espaldas pero ahora había adquirido un corte digno de admirarse pues no era ni muy corto ni muy largo y había que reconocer que le sentaba perfectamente (N/A: Si quieren darse una idea miren el corte de Tatsuha de Gravitation, así más o menos está ahora el nuevo Naraku XD)

Una vez que se hubiesen sentado, comenzaron la charla del día y un mesero se acercaba cada vez que el vino se terminaba o para recoger los platos

Entre una charla amena, Naraku hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole al mesero que los dejara solos

Cuando éste salió del salón, Naraku se puso de pie y entonces el sonido de una melodía comenzó a inundar el lugar haciendo que éste adquiriese un toque tan místico como romántico

_**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**_

_**que te quiero hablar**_

_**que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**_

_**y dejar mi vida atrás.**_

Naraku se dirigió hacia donde varios arreglos de rosas se encontraban, se volvió y Kagome pudo observar una rosa de cristal, quizá soplado

Él volvió a dirigirse hacia la mesa y se situó detrás de ella recargando su barbilla sobre la cavidad entre su hombro y cuello

Aquella rosa de cristal fue a parar directamente entre sus ojos y pudo observar que en efecto, era de vidrio soplado y en los bordes tenía un color rojizo haciendo que se dejase ver aún mejor la figura de los pétalos y entonces lo vio…

En el centro de la rosa estaba un anillo al parecer, hecho de oro blanco, por encima tenía la figura de hojas entrelazándose y en el centro una flor abriéndose dejando ver el diamante más brillante que hubiese visto justo en el centro de aquella florecilla

Sonrió con timidez y a la vez felicidad

.- Quieres casarte conmigo Kagome? – preguntó Naraku mientras su aliento cálido y mentolado chocaba contra el cuello de la chica

Esta se giró rápidamente capturando los labios del joven en un beso tan dulce como apasionado, dejando entrever su más que obvia respuesta

Se aferró al cuello del chico mientras éste le sostenía con mayor fuerza, como si no quisiese dejarla marchar

_**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**_

_**que me puedas amar**_

_**con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía**_

_**renunciar a lo demás.**_

Momentos después ambos se separaron lentamente, Naraku rompió el tallo de la rosa pudiendo sacar así de su interior aquel anillo tan hermoso que había adquirido únicamente para su amada Kagome

Con total delicadeza tomó la mano derecha de la chica e introdujo con lentitud el anillo

Una vez dentro, esta vez fue él quién tomó la iniciativa besando a Kagome con extrema suavidad, demostrando en ese beso todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás

Se separaron lentamente, disfrutando la tibieza de sus cuerpos, el reconocimiento de sus corazones, la marca del amor

Se mantuvieron abrazados, bailando a un compás lento pero sensual

Un baile donde nada más que sentimientos era lo reconocido

_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**_

_**en un beso hablará**_

_**ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**_

_**decidamos comenzar.**_

Sin quererlo realmente, se separó de Kagome y abrió las puertas que daban a un cuarto contiguo al salón

.- Quiero que cierres los ojos de nuevo… - le murmuró al oído mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de su amada

.- Otra sorpresa? – preguntó Kagome cerrando los ojos mientras en su bello rostro una nueva sonrisa aparecía

.- Podría ser… toma mi mano y no abras por nada del mundo los ojos – le susurró de nuevo al oído

Los pasos hicieron eco en el lugar mientras la música seguía con el volumen un poco más bajo, lo suficiente para encender el toque del romanticismo en el lugar

.- Ábrelos… - le volvió a susurrar mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspirando el dulce aroma a esencia de vainilla que el cabello de ésta desprendía

_**Por besarte**_

_**mi vida cambiaría en un segundo**_

_**tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino**_

_**bésame y solo así podré tenerte**_

_**eternamente en mi mente.**_

Descubrió lo que en esa habitación había

Una cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas al igual que el piso, a diferencia de que este tenía un sendero marcado por numerosas velas en color blanco que adornaban el camino hacia ésta

El olor de inciensos llego hasta sus sentidos haciendo que todo tuviese ese toque de romanticismo que siempre le había gustado y el color rojo, solo aumentaba más su amor por aquel hombre que ahora repartía besos por todo su cuello

.- Te ha gustado? – dijo mientras la chica se giraba en medio de aquel posesivo abrazo en el que estaba envuelta

Chocolate contra marrón enfrentándose, ambas miradas transmitiendo cada pequeño sentimiento, sus cuerpos compartiendo sensaciones y sus corazones disfrutando las diversas emociones que se extendían hasta llevarlos al inicio del éxtasis del amor

.- Hace falta algo… - murmuró pensativa mientras el joven le miraba con sorpresa y desconcierto – Hace falta demostrar para qué fue ideada… - le susurró con una sonrisa abierta mientras su compañero se acercaba a aquellos labios que se le estaban haciendo tremendamente incitantes en ese momento

De nuevo ambos jóvenes se unieron en un beso olvidando todo lo que sucedió o sucediere en determinado tiempo, en ese momento sólo existía el allí y el ahora…

_**Un solo intento basta en este momento**_

_**para poder saber**_

_**si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio**_

_**de lo que va a suceder.**_

La penumbra fue la única testigo del amor profesado en esa habitación donde ahora ambos jóvenes descansaban, el uno en brazos del otro

.- Naraku… te amo… - susurró la joven mientras se acomodaba en el bien formado pecho de su amor

.- Yo también te amo… - murmuró besando sus mejillas con suavidad

.- Sabes algo? Nunca pensé llegar a querer de esta manera a alguien y… me alegra que hayas sido tú… - susurró para caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo

.- A mí también me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me sacase de la oscuridad y me dejase continuar en el lado alumbrado de la vida… gracias Kagome… jamás te dejaré… lo prometo… - susurró para caer también ante la insistencia de Morfeo…

_**Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito**_

_**la distancia no es**_

_**motivo del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo**_

_**y para siempre yo estaré.**_

**Fin Primer Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

**Inicio Segundo Flash Back**

_6 meses después…_

.- Kagome hija puedo pasar? – preguntó una voz maternal sacándola de sus pensamientos

.- Adelante madre – susurró la joven para tomar el velo entre sus manos

.- Oh hija te ves tan hermosa… - susurró su madre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía la imagen de su hija

El largo del vestido era mayor al de la altura de sus piernas haciendo que este cayera al suelo de una manera elegante y llena de porte

El vestido era de manga larga y un escote reservado en forma de V, un cintillo en blanco recorría su cintura amoldando perfectamente el detalle de lo ceñido para hacer lucir el vestido a un estilo más medieval sin dejar de tener el toque de contemporaneidad

El cuello en forma V estaba adornado por los bordes de una hermosa pedrería de cristal que hacía que éste resaltase de forma discreta en la joven

Realmente lucía como un ángel, su peinado no era ni tan elaborado ni tan descuidado, sus cabellos se habían rizado dejando ver solamente caireles azabaches de los cuales se formó una media coleta dejando todo lo demás suelto

El velo solo consistía en la peineta que llevaría; tenía la forma normal de una peineta pero estaba adornada de florecillas de cristal transparente que la hacían lucir aún más llamativa por el brillo tan puro que emitían

Su maquillaje no era muy sobrecargado, solo tenía un poco de labial en tono rosa claro que le daba un toque tierno a sus facciones, en los ojos solo llevaba un poco de sombra en tono rosa pastel y un poco de rubor contrastando con la tez de su piel

.- Mamá estoy nerviosa – exclamó sacándola de su ensoñación

.- Lo sé hija, pero no tienes por qué, han superado muchas pruebas y esta es solo la última – dijo mientras le colocaba con dulzura la peineta sobre el cabello sujetándola con algunos pasadores

.- Sé sincera mamá, cómo luzco? – preguntó con nerviosismo mirando directamente hacia los ojos de su madre

.- Luces como un ángel mi niña… - dijo tiernamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

.- Oh mamá! No llores o lloraré también y el maquillaje se correrá – murmuró con la voz a punto de cortarse

.- No! – exclamó su madre secando sus lágrimas – No queremos que el novio tenga a una novia llegada del mismísimo cementerio – dijo mientras ambas dejaban escapar una risita – Ya es hora hija… - murmuró mientras observaba las facciones de su hija

.- Vamos entonces mamá… - dijo la jovencita saliendo con su madre tomada del brazo

Ambas salieron de la habitación tan unidas como silenciosas, afuera una limusina negra ya les esperaba con su hermano Souta abriendo la puerta de ésta

.- Vaya hermana, realmente el maquillaje hace milagros – dijo bromista mientras su hermana lo miraba con enfado fingido

.- Es una lástima Souta que en tu caso ni este podría ayudarte – dijo con autosuficiencia mientras cerraba la puerta de la limusina dejando a un Souta riendo afuera

El trayecto fue ameno, lleno de recuerdos, de sonrisas para disminuir el ambiente de nerviosismo y finalmente la última parada había llegado

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y la gente en los alrededores comenzó a aplaudir

La joven dentro de la limusina dio un gran suspiro al tiempo que la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver el bonito y soleado día que se aparecía

Tomó la mano de su abuelo, él sería quién la entregaría ante el hombre de su vida, se sintió más calmada al recordar tal cosa

"Estaré por siempre junto al hombre de mi vida…" era lo que pensaba la chica mientras una sonrisa salía inconscientemente de sus labios haciendo que su imagen se tornase más angelical si eso era posible

El adentrarse en la Iglesia fue la parte más bella de sus recuerdos, los rostros de sus amigos sonriéndole ampliamente, dándole ánimos, compartiéndole su apoyo… todo lo que la palabra amigo pudiese tener le era transmitido y entonces le vió

Ahí en el altar, un hombre de porte elegante, cabello negro azabache como el suyo y de ojos en un intenso color marrón le miraba con una sonrisa en su atractivo y varonil rostro

Todo nerviosismo o tensión se perdió con tan solo esa mirada, tal era el poder del uno con el otro

**But some things you just don't question**

_Pero algunas cosas que solamente tú no tienes pregunta_

**Like in your eyes**

_Como en tus ojos_

**I see my future in an instant**

_Yo veo mi futuro en un instante_

**And there it goes**

_Y ahí va_

**I think I've found my best friend**

_Pienso que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo_

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

_Sé que esto debe sonar más a una pequeña locura _

**But I believe**

Pero yo creo

.- Muy buenos días a todos, hoy estamos aquí para celebrar la unión ante Dios nuestro señor de esta joven pareja, que la gracia de Dios les sea otorgada por siempre y que su familia florezca con la gloria de Jesús y el Espíritu Santo, pueden tomar asiento – fue la voz del cura quien inició la última prueba que debían afrontar

Entre lágrimas de las chicas y suspiros cansinos de los jóvenes la misa transcurrió hasta la parte más importante

.- Kurai Yuki (N/A más adelante) aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para serle fiel, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Naraku que sólo asentía sonriendo tenuemente

.- Acepto –

.- Higurashi Kagome, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para serle fiel, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte les separe? – dijo mientras la chica iluminaba su mirada y asentía

.- Acepto –

.- Por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia… - dijo el cura sonriendo mientras Naraku apartaba el velo del rostro de su esposa para besar con dulzura sus labios

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

**I think I dreamed you into life**

_Creo que soñé contigo en la vida_

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

**I have been waiting all my life**

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

Las afueras de la Iglesia estallaron en aplausos mientras varios "VIVAN LOS NOVIOS" llenaban de calidez el ambiente

Y ahora todo aquel ambiente se había tornado aún más divertido con la cena de despedida que se estaba efectuando ahora

.- Kagome! Naraku! Por qué no se animan a bailar? – preguntó una Kanna que jalaba a Kohaku del brazo

.- Díselo a él – dijo Kagome señalando a su esposo que solo rodaba los ojos un momento

.- Ah bueno es que tu sabes, él NO se atrevería a bailar en público, no se cree lo suficientemente capaz – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Kagome

.- Es verdad – dijo cansina mientras Naraku se giraba enfrentándolas por completo

.- Ah si? Kagome paráte, bailemos – fue más casi una orden que petición pero aún así Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió tomada de la mano al centro de la pista junto con su amor

La tonada suave y romántica de una canción comenzó a inundar el ambiente tornándolo meramente romántico

La pareja continúo bailando siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, pausado y lleno de tantos sentimientos por transmitir

Solo había el suficiente espacio para mirarse a los ojos y observar el infinito amor que ambos se profesaban así como el cúmulo de sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer cada uno de sus sentidos

Una sensación fue la más reconocida, el sentirse completo fue lo que inundó a la pareja

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

_No hay ni rima ni razón_

**Only the sense of completion**

_Sólo la sensación de complemento_

**And in your eyes**

_Y en tus ojos_

**I see the missing pieces**

_Veo las piezas perdidas_

**I'm searching for**

_Busco_

**I think I've found my way home**

_Creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa_

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

_Sé que esto puede sonar más a una pequeña locura_

**But I believe**

_Pero yo creo_

No había palabras para expresar tantas cosas juntas y además, no hacían falta pudiendo probar la fuerza de estas

Fueron acercándose hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de terminar con aquel reducido espacio

.- Ai shiteru… - susurró Naraku para volver a tomar aquellos labios de los que jamás podría llegar a cansarse

Un beso tierno que se volvió más profundo, ambos demostrando la pasión de su amor y el cariño en sus corazones

La falta de aire se hizo presente para terminar con el momento tan mágico que ambos habían formado hasta que un salón lleno de aplausos resonaron en sus mentes haciéndoles sonrojar al instante…

.- Realmente están hechos el uno para el otro… - dijo Sango mirándolos con ternura

.- Yo… jejeje – dijo Kagome soltando una risita nerviosa mientras Naraku le tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y le susurraba un "Ya es hora" al oído – Bien, chicos nosotros ya debemos irnos… no saben cuánto me alegra tenerlos en estos momentos conmigo y no encuentro manera de pagarles más que rogar porque sigamos con la misma felicidad y tranquilidad que pudimos encontrar en su momento en el Sengoku… - dijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos

.- No Kagome no llores, sólo disfruta, éste es tu día y debes aprovecharlo con todas tus fuerzas – dijo Sango mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa llena de sinceridad mientras Miroku la miraba con una chispa extraña en los ojos

.- Y si nos referimos a aprovechar con todas tus ganas este día es de aprovechar TODO – dijo Miroku mientras Sango le daba una bofetada

.- Cómo se le ocurre mencionar eso en un momento tan emotivo como éste? Qué no sabe lo que es la sensibilidad? – dijo armando un nuevo lío por resolver

.- Kagome cuídate mucho, y por cierto… creo que habrán muchas sorpresas cuando regreses – dijo Kanna feliz mientras Kagome la miraba desconcertada

.- A qué te refieres? – preguntó mientras Kanna negaba vehemente

.- Ya lo verás… - susurró dándole un abrazo de despedida para alejarse de ahí y desaparecer de su vista

.- Amor… - dijo Naraku sacándola de sus deducciones

.- Sí, vamos – dijo sonriente

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

**I think I dreamed you into life**

_Pienso que soñé contigo en la vida_

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

**I have been waiting all my life**

_He esperado toda mi vida_

**Fin Segundo Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

**Inicio Tercer Flash Back**

_Dos meses después..._

.- Naraku yo... bueno hay algo que debes saber, ésta mañana Sango me ha acompañado al médico y bueno yo… eto… - decía la joven jugueteando con sus dedos

.- Es algo grave? – preguntó su esposo mirándola con preocupación

.- Yo bueno… no… bien es que yo… estoyembarazada – dijo con rapidez mientras Naraku la miraba entre desconcertado y sorprendido

.- Podrías repetírmelo sin tanta prisa? – le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica enrojeciese por completo

.- Yo... Tú... bueno ambosvamosaserpadres – dijo nuevamente nerviosa

.- Kagome yo… no te entiendo nada, por favor dilo con calma – suplicó mirándola con un gotic detrás de la cabeza

.- QUE VAMOS A SER PADRES! – exclamó haciendo que la oficina quedase totalmente en silencio – Oh no… ahora todos lo saben… - murmuró apenada

.- Kagome… tú… yo… los dos… un hijo?... Kami!... no me lo esperaba yo... oh Kami eso es una bendición! – exclamó saliendo de su trance para correr a abrazar a su esposa – Kagome me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente para elevarla por completo

.- Calma amor! Terminarás haciendo que estropeé tu delicada oficina si me sigues dando vueltas de esta manera – dijo contenta mientras su esposo no paraba de abrazarla y darle vueltas alrededor de la oficina

.- No me importa lo que le pase a la oficina! Dios! Cuánto tiempo tienes de estar embarazada? – preguntó con ilusión mientras bajaba a la chica sentándola en el sillón de la oficina mientras el se hincaba a su lado

.- Dos meses… - dijo sonrojada mientras a Naraku se le iluminaban aún más los ojos

.- Dos meses? Eso quiere decir que... – comenzó a decir hasta ser interrumpido por ella

.- Si amor! Fue concebido en nuestra noche de bodas! – exclamó con alegría mientras su esposo repartía montones de besos por su rostro, cabello y cuello

.- Oh Kagome te amo tanto… - dijo finalmente para sellar el momento con un beso tierno

.- Y yo a ti – finalizó correspondiendo al beso tan lleno de amor que le estaba siendo proporcionado

**A thousand angels dance around you**

_Mil ángeles bailando a tu alrededor_

**I am complete now that I've found you**

_Yo estoy completo desde que te encontré_

**Fin Tercer Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

**Inicio Cuarto Flash Back**

El dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso

.- Felicidades señora, ahora es usted madre de una hermosa niña y un bello niño – exclamó la enfermera mientras le daba a cargar al niño que no paraba de llorar y Naraku cargaba a la niña que se movía bastante pero sin llorar

.- Kagome… ya somos padres! – exclamó Naraku mientras en su rostro, los sentimientos de felicidad se podía percibir claramente

.- Sí… Naraku… ya somos padres – dijo en un tono algo cansado por el esfuerzo realizado sin perder el tono emotivo de la alegría

.- Kagome! – exclamó un adolescente de 16 años seguido de uno de 12

Seguido de ellos, su madre, abuelo, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha y el nuevo amor de éste los miraban con cariño y afecto

.- Con que gemelos eh? – dijo el hanyu mirándolos con diversión – Me pregunto si habrá paciencia de su parte – comentó burlesco mientras su acompañante le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas

.- Inu Yasha no seas descortés – exclamó indignada la muchacha mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza

.- Calma Sora, ya estamos acostumbrados a las bromas sin gracia de éste tonto u.u – dijo un Shippo ya más alto a pesar de tener 12 años

.- Enano qué dijiste? – dijo Inu Yasha mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza

.- Auuch! x.x – exclamó Shippo sobándose el recién salido chichón

.- Inu Yasha! – exclamó la joven enojada mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a reír haciendo que los pequeños dejasen de llorar por un rato y comenzasen a caer en los brazos del sueño

.- Kagome me llevaré a los niños a los cuneros, necesitas descansar – dijo Naraku mientras observaba a su esposa

.- Quisiera tenerlos un poco más junto a mí pero temo dejarlos caer, creo que tienes razón – dijo apesadumbrada

.- Naraku dame a la niña, te ayudaré a llevarlos a los cuneros – respondió una Sango bastante alegre

.- Vendré a verte en cuanto despiertes querida – murmuró saliendo junto con Sango

.- Está bien… - dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio

**Fin Cuarto Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

El ruido de la tormenta la despertó de golpe

Se incorporó quedando sentada sobre la cama mientras observaba a su alrededor

Todo estaba en una oscuridad total

Cerró los ojos un momento y sólo se dedicó a sentir la calidez de un cuerpo que le tomaba posesivamente de la cintura

Un nuevo trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo observar a un par de niños que se asomaban temerosos

Ambos niños abrazando firmemente a sus muñecos de peluche

.- Mami… Papi… Aoi tiene miedo – fue la voz infantil de una hermosa niña que despertó al joven a su lado

.- Podemos quedarnos a dormir con ustedes? – preguntó el niño temeroso

.- Entren… - murmuró suavemente mientras ambos niños se abalanzaban y se metían rápidamente por debajo de las sábanas cubriéndose por completo mientras cada uno abrazaba a uno de sus padres

.- Mami, a Sakura y a mí nos dan mucho miedo las tormentas – dijo el pequeño niño mientras se aferraba a su mamá

.- Calma Aoi, no hay nada por qué temer, después de todo son solo ruidos que acompañan a la lluvia – dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo el cuerpo del niño y con la mano derecha acariciaba cariñosamente sus hermosos cabellos negros-azulados

El niño subió lentamente la cabeza dejando ver los bonitos ojos color chocolate que poseía por herencia de su madre

.- Por qué los truenos acompañan a la lluvia? – preguntó la niña mirando atenta a su padre

.- Son reacciones de la naturaleza, cuando entres a la primaria sabrás de que te hablo – dijo su padre acariciando cariñosamente su rostro

.- Papi, Sakura no tuvo miedo de los truenos, soy muy valiente verdad? – preguntó la niña mirando fijamente los ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, unos ojos en color oscuro que tras de sí, algunos destellos rojos podían apreciarse

.- Si Sakura, eres muy valiente, ahora a dormir – dijo su padre mientras acomodaba a la niña sobre su pecho, volteándose para abrazar a su esposa y a su hijo

.- No papi! Aoi no tiene sueño! Mejor cuéntenos una historia! – exclamó el niño sentándose nuevamente haciendo que su hermana hiciese lo mismo

.- Niños es hora de dormir, mañana les contaremos otra historia pero ahora deben descansar – dijo la hermosa mujer dedicándoles una sonrisa apenas apreciada por lo tenue de la luz que se colaba por la ventana

.- Ah pero mami, no tenemos sueño, cuéntenos una historia, sí? – dijeron ambos niños poniendo una carita de inocencia y tristeza a lo cual, su padre terminó suspirando largamente

.- De qué quieren que les contemos la historia? – preguntó derrotado

.- Sii! – exclamó el niño abrazando a su padre

.- Cuéntenos de aquella batalla en la que salvaron la aldea de la Anciana Kaede – dijo la niña emocionada mientras ahora ella abrazaba a su madre, ambas poseían las mismas facciones angelicales y el niño a pesar de su edad, sus rasgos ya se iban asemejando a los de su padre, la diferencia estaba en que los ojos los poseían por el progenitor contrario

.- Bueno ese día habíamos decidido visitar a la Anciana para ver cómo se encontraba y de pronto el cielo se nubló por completo dando un aspecto tétrico a la aldea…

Kagome sonrió, una noche muy larga se presentaba y lo peor era que… al día siguiente debían trabajar

Suspiró y después dio seguimiento a las palabras de su esposo, ambos niños los miraban expectantes, sorprendidos y felices

Qué más podría haber pedido para ser feliz? Ahora que lo recordaba sólo tenía algo más que esperar

Que toda aquella felicidad y tranquilidad durase por siempre… o al menos… pudiese dormir las noches entre semana completas sin que la lluvia perturbase al par de ángeles traviesos que ahora se encontraban acurrucados entre sus brazos escuchando con atención los relatos de su padre…

"Será una larga noche…" – pensaba mientras un suspiro de felicidad lograda escapaba de sus labios, no creía poder llegar lo suficientemente descansada al estudio para diseñar la línea de la nueva temporada para Versace y él… seguramente no llegaría a tiempo al bufete… Aunque quién sabe, después de todo los milagros existían… o no?...

* * *

**_FIN…_**

* * *

**__**

_Después de mucho por fin subí este epílogo que les debía, esta vez si será la despedida final de este fic al cual le tengo tanto cariño y también espero que todo el tiempo que les hice pasar haya valido la pena_

_A Naraku le cambié el nombre XD es que no creo que fuera sano para los niños llamarlo infierno u.u por eso le puse el nombre de Yuki Kurai, según yo quiero que signifique Luna Oscura pero si iba a ser enlazada tenía que llevar el no pero al ser un nombre creo k así está bien no? XD Aunque así le dicen sus hijos, Kagome le sigue diciendo Naraku XD_

_Espero no haya dejado demasiado confuso el Epi pero por si hay duda, primero Kagome estaba soñando con algunos recuerdos y después se despertó con el sonido de los truenos ya que la noche era de lluvia_

_Esos dos pequeñines son gemelos, no sé por qué pero siempre me han llamado la atención y más si uno es niño y la otra niña XD En serio! Además si yo llegase a tener niños, por herencia lo más probable es que fueran gemelos supongo es por eso mi interés XD_

_Pienso que le falto algo y hubiese querido perfeccionarlo enteramente pero creo que después de todo la idea principal se perdería así que decidí dejarlo como estaba originalmente y por ello espero no haya sido aburrido o en todo caso decepcionante_

_Pasó a agradecer por útlima vez en este fic ToT_

_**Celen Marinaiden:** Tarde y lo siento pero como expliqué en el otro fic, hay bastantes apuros con el colegio pero ya pronto pasaran los semestrales XD o al menos esa es la idea que tengo de consuelo u.u Pero volviendo al punto anterior XD tontas opiniones dices? No señor, no me discutas el haber sido uno de mis pilares para seguir la historia, gracias a que me transmitías lo que sentías con cada capi me elevaste el ánimo a continuar escribiendo con ese estilo que tengo aburrido para unos cuantos y quizá interesante para otros, de todas formas cada halago tuyo me sube tanto la poca autoestima que tengo XD en serio me anima y pienso que si hay lectoras como tú tan amables que se dan un tiempo para dejarme reviews y quieren leer cosas con calidad entonces vale la pena seguir intentándolo tanto para ustedes como para mí, qué te ha parecido el epílogo? La espera valió la pena? Espero haya sido así porque no me gustaría defraudar todo eso que piensas sobre lo que escribo, y no quisiera comenzar con este fic XD Toda esa originalidad que me dices tengo, qué te puedo decir? Mi mentecita trabaja a mil ideando muchas cosas pero no está pendiente de lo que importa en ese momento XD así que ahí me voy dando XD. No tienes idea cuanto te debo por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic. Nos vemos en otra de mis ideitas locas y mil gracias poro todo tu apoyo! _

_**Anfitrite:** Ni qué lo digas, yo también haría lo mismo XD a decir verdad esa actitud la saque de una partecita de mí que ya lo hizo XD Inu pues no quise detallar mucho de él, creo que eso es un fallo en el fic pero de igual forma espero, independientemente de ese detalle, la espera haya valido la pena y muchas gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos pronto n.n _

_**Nathari Ishida:** Mi hermanita linda! No tienes por qué disculparte del berrinche, al contrario me halaga que ese final te haya movido de esa manera n.n. Sabes algo? Entre tu soledad y la mía también fue el capítulo con el que me sentí más identificada, lo hice el día en que muchas cosas malas sucedieron pero entonces me di cuenta de que era mejor que me diera cuenta ahora a más tarde y eso fue lo que intente transmitir en ese capi, que había que luchar por lo que quieres y por sobreponerte a los malos hechos que te pasan y me alegra mucho que tú le hubieses captado el mensaje de esa manera, el final pues qué te puedo decir? Lo escribí en todo un viernes nublado, fue un día algo especial para mí xq la melancolía llego y la musa amiga no me abandonó, ay sis no sabes cuánto significa para mí cada una de tus palabras, voy a llorar si sigues diciendo que voy creciendo a pasos agigantados porque entonces me lo creeré y todavía no es verdad ToT pero aún así mi hermanita preciosa te agradezco tu seguimiento, tu ayuda y sobre todo tu apoyo mientras esta locurita ocurrió. Sis aun me faltan muchos proyectos por cumplir y nada me daria mas gusto que contar contigo en ellos, mientras tanto un besote grande desde aquí y tu sabes k tmb puedes contar conmigo cuando kieras n.n. Un abrazote y muchos besos! _

_**Lucy-Yasha:** Hola! No estuvo del todo mal eh? Qué tal el Epílogo? Espero no haya arruinado con éste toda la hilación del fic pero de todas maneras una disculpa enorme por la tardanza y ni qué va! Un placer contar contigo en esta historia y en la otra en la que tmb me estas apoyando n.n. Gracias por todo! _

_**Kikyo Beautiful**: Respetos? Jejeje no es para tanto n/-/n créeme además aún me hace falta mucho para alcanzar a las grandes como Sayis o alguna de mis sis Y bueno si, yo estaba a punto de cortarme las venas con un popote por haber matado a Naraku u.uU pero noo señor, esta vivo y se quedo con ella, qué te ha parecido el Epílogo? Como siempre espero haya valido la pena tanta espera y ya sabes! Cuento contigo para tantos proyectos por mejorar que tengo n.n Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y mil gracias por cada uno de los reviews que me enviaste n.n _

_**Chibi Haru-sama:** Siii! Vivan los finales felices XD a mí también me da penita Inu u.u pero definitivamente lo merece ¬¬ Jejeje creo también que ya tengo algo en contra de ese hanyu XD pero bueno, hay más proyectos por hacer y he decidido que por ahora no me meteré en los InuxKag me gusta la pareja pero prefiero verla y hacer de otras cosas XD tú qué dices? El Epílogo… creo que ta algo confuso pero espero le hayas entendido o al menos te haya hecho pasar un ratito agradable n.n Gracias por todo amiga!_

_**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Pediste saber de niños XD Cómo ves que Kagomecita nos salió con gemelos? O.o Qué puedo decirte? El tiempo le favoreció a mi musa y ese fue el resultado aunque quizá este epílogo no haya sido el mejor pero hice lo que pude u.u No he podido leerte pero en cuanto acaben todos mis exámenes y mis semanas sean tranquilas prometo que lo haré n.n Hasta entonces mil gracias por cada unote tus reviews y apoyo! Gracias de verdad n.n_

_**A-grench:** Ay en serio? Muchas gracias! Bueno si consideras a este fic el mejor de Inu Yasha entonces debo esforzarme mucho para que los demás que haga superen este n.n Qué tal el Epílogo? Te ha gustado o le falto? En mi opinión creo k si le falto algo pero tu sabes, una agobiada no puede hacer muchas cosas bien aun asi lo intente y bueno espero verte pronto en el msn n.n Gracias por tu apoyo y reviews, por supuesto que nos seguiremos viendo n.n_

_**Tigresita:** Fantástica creación? Oh vaya tantos halagos me están haciendo sonrojar de la pena y es que creo que aun me hace falta mucho pero de la experiencia se hace el maestro no? Jeje bueno epílogo hecho, qué tal? La espera valió la pena? Espero que si mientras tanto mil gracias por tu review y muchos besos!_

_**Kalid:** Jajaja bueno me tardé pero tu sabes, una que va a cárcel en vez de escuela (Preguntale a Natsumi ella tmb sufre lo mismo u.u) Deja poco tiempo para la inspiración y ya vez, esto fue lo que salió, espero te haya gustado y al contrario, mil gracias por regalarme un pedacito de tu tiempo para leer esta locurilla mía XD Espero verte pronto en más locuras que haga XD besos!_

_**Natsumi Ishida:** Mi sis hermosa ya el viernes fue tu cumple! Y hubiese deseado encontrarte en el msn para felicitarte personalmente pero no pude u.u así que este Epílogo te lo dedico por ser además de mi amiga, mi sensei, a ti querida te debo mucho y el apoyo es mutuo créeme n.n Gran respetada? Ay no sis como crees, si me aventure por loquita pero tu sabes, una que no tenía qué hacer XD me alegra mucho que esa parte te haya emocionado tanto como a mí al escribirla, desde un principio pensé en terminar el fic con el título y creo que eso ya es costumbre xq en los k estoy por hacer los finales ya están escritos y todos terminan con la frase XD cuando los publique ya te daras una idea XD ay sis yo no te he leído y te comprendo, cárcel en vez de escuela realmente reprimen mi pobre neurona x.x sis yo tmb te quielo mucho y no sabes cuanto agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado y también mil gracias por tu amistad n.n. Espero verte pronto y ya sabes hermanita, tu tmb puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees n.n. Hasta pronto!_

_Kaissa: Otra de mis sis! Si mi mejor amiga y la primera a la que conocí en mi travesía por FF Tu sabes cuanto te debo a ti y a mis dos hermanitas por ser ese apoyo k casi siempre necesito para no caer mas en mi baja autoestima pero a ti sis en especial, te he llenado de mis problemitas y en cambio yo no puedo hacer mucho ni x mi misma jejeje pero bueno, este fic te debe mucho xq gracias a muchos de tus consejos o ayudas logró salir adelante y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida n.n Un epílogo que me costo mucho hacerlo XD pero qué tal sis? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Hasta pronto!_

_Eliyasha: Como ves todo lo que aconteció en sus vidas después de la batalla? Sus hijos salieron siendo gemelos! Y cada uno con los ojos de los padres n.n Sus trabajos pues no quise poner de eso, siento que así como quedo estuvo bien jeje aunque creo que también podría haber quedado el que fuera de tarde y ambos llegasen de sus trabajos contándoles étc… pero bueno me alegra te haya gustado el final y ya sabes espero tu comentario acerca de esto último y bueno, espero seguir contando contigo más adelante porque creo que por un buen tiempo andaré dando lata XD Gracias por todo!_

_Rerry: Jajaja bueno, termine de leer finalmente y déjame decirte que tú también vas por buen camino, a ver que día te encuentro en el msn xq he de decirte que no me meto ya muy seguido -o- pero bueno, muchas gracias por opinión tan sincera de lo que escribo y gracias al señor aun no llego a los 99 por tanto me tendrás que aguantar mucho más tiempo XD Gracias por todo y nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Kaila: Perfecto? Vaya muchas gracias n.n y bueno aún me falta por crecer pero agradezco esa opinión que me diste y prometo que tratare de mejorar, una secuela? Bueno lo he pensado y perdón pero quisiera dejar este fic así como esta, pero te traeré más fics no iguales a éste pero jamás serán InuxKag eso si te lo aseguro así que ya sabes a qué atenerte XD Gracias por tu review!_

_**Diosa-Aome:** Por fin termine el Epílogo XD Y bueno no paso a su escuela pero puse otras situaciones que espero de igual manera te haya gustado n.n Muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto! _

_**Valeria:** Sii se lo merece XD, por supuesto que seguiré trayendo más historias! Si te gusto esta yo espero que las demás que haga también lo hagan, y mira que mi estilo se va convirtiendo en oscuro, te lo digo por un fic que estoy a punto de lanzar pero bueno, te espero con muchas ansias en mis demás proyectos y gracias por tu apoyo y reviews! Un besote!_

_**Erifujimiya:** Lo mismo me he preguntado siempre pero aquí no involucre demasiado a mi Sessh-kun por obvias razones de amenaza XD pero ya verás en otro proyectito k tengo por ahí XD Bueno hice el Epílogo y espero te haya gustado, aquí la dama de la rareza se tardo un montón en hacerlo pero de todas maneras agradezco de antemano tu apoyo con éste y el otro fic n.n Nos vemos pronto!_

_**Bunny Saito:** Hola de nuevo! Me volví a leer el final de Itsumo y bueno, una disculpa enorme pero en serio no me lo copié y de hecho yo le iba a poner en ese capi una pareja a Inu para que la conociera por que me da mucha tristeza dejarlo así pero pregunte a algunas amigas y ellas me dijeron que si que mejor lo dejara solo y bueno asi fue como paso n.nU Con lo de Kanna… si se rompió el derroche de miel XD pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto xq para leerte aun no puedo u.u Salgo en un mes de vacaciones y hasta entonces la presión me abruma x.x Hasta pronto y un beso de aquí para alla!_

_Termine y bueno ahora si es el momento de la despedida, fue un honor el haber escrito este fic y esperen muchos más porque de parejas raras y tramas algo oscuras o dramáticas no les va a faltar mientras siga con vida y los semestrales no acaben con mi neurona XD _

_Hasta entonces, espero nos sigamos viendo y suerte a todas!_

_Mil gracias por su apoyo n.n_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
